


Blue Ridge Frasers

by HillandGlen



Series: Blue Ridge Frasers [1]
Category: Outlander (TV), Outlander Series - Diana Gabaldon
Genre: Brianna MacKenzie - Freeform, Claire Fraser - Freeform, Fergus Fraser - Freeform, Francis Pocock Fraser, Germain Fraser - Freeform, Jamie Fraser - Freeform, Jeremiah MacKenzie - Freeform, Laoghaire MacKenzie - Freeform, Marsali Fraser - Freeform, Other, Roger MacKenzie - Freeform, William Ransom - Freeform, john grey - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-12
Updated: 2020-05-10
Packaged: 2020-10-17 04:55:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 39
Words: 55,884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20615327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HillandGlen/pseuds/HillandGlen
Summary: Various chapters, involving all, some and every inhabitant of the Ridge. some chapters follow each other. Others are toattly out of timeline. Even within the time line, I sometimes get things wrong.I hope you enjoy all the chapters for themselves.





	1. Finding Mac

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Frasers Ridge, how it could be

William slipped out of the house, it was early, and the light was just beginning to filter through the trees on Frasers Ridge. 

He still wasn’t sure of his place here, arriving three weeks ago, on the pretence of checking on Fanny. Bree had persuaded him to stay.  
It was easier than he thought, but then most of that was because of Bree and Mother Claire, they were not going to let up, until things were settled with himself and Jamie Fraser.

He walked up the track, away from the houses, to the high field , hearing voices. As he got to the top, he stopped. 

Jamie was there, with Mandy, high on a small horse. He watched as Jamie as he led her around, teaching her to ride 

It took him back 25 years, and in Jamie’s soft voice a words, he heard Mac, heard the love, patience and teaching, that he had given him, as he was now giving Mandy.  
He swallowed hard, and was going to go back down, when Jamie saw him.

‘ Ah, look who else is here’s he said to Mandy  
Mandy grinned at him  
‘ Look Uncle William, I’m riding by myself' she was so very proud of herself  
William grinned back at her,  
‘ So you are, it is very early tho, what are you doing up at this time?’  
‘ Well, the wee lads, they can all ride a horse, and they feel that a wee lassie is not so good at it, so we sneak out early, so that at the gathering in October, Mandy will be showing them in the children’s races'  
Jamie told him with a wink

‘Ah, I see, and have the boys said this within, Mother Claire, or Bree’s hearing ?  
Jamie and Mandy both laughed

‘ God no, they wouldn’t dare. ‘ Jamie said shaking his head  
Jamie handed William the leading rein, letting him walk with the girl and the pony.  
They were silent for a time, apart from William encouraging the child, then he spoke.  
‘ Mother Claire, she is a force to be reckoned with,’  
‘Aye, she’s always been that, has never been afraid to stand up for what she thinks is right. ‘ he smiled to himself  
‘ Has stood up to me a few times too'  
William raised his eyebrows  
‘ Aye, I’ve dodged a few flying objects, as well as few sharp words'  
‘ You’ve never regretted marrying her tho'  
‘Never, marrying her was the best thing I have ever done, ‘ he looked sideways at his son  
‘You know it was an arranged marriage?’  
William looked astounded  
‘ So it wasn’t a love match'  
‘ Oh for me it was, from the moment I saw her' he chuckled  
‘ just took her a few weeks longer  
Mandy piped up  
‘ But Granda, everyone loves Granny, you have to you see ‘ she looked earnestly at her Uncle  
‘ She was an Orphan, so needs lots of love.  
William smiled,  
‘ Well she has lots of Family now, so is surrounded with love ‘  
Mandy nodded sagely..

‘ Right lass, time for you to run on for your breakfast' Jamie slide her down, and tapped her bottom, and she ran on down the track.  
‘ You know they are all your Family as well, if you want them’  
Jamie said quietly 

William stood still watching the little figure disappear,  
‘ I never forgot you, you know’ 

Jamie turned to him, but William, carried on looking down the track  
‘For years, every night, even when I couldn’t picture what you looked like, or hear your voice in my ears, I didn’t forget, I would hold your rosary, and remember ‘  
Tears came to both mens eyes 

‘ I had to go, I didn’t want to leave you, but I had to go, you were being to look to much like me, too much a Fraser, I couldn’t stay' Jamie said quietly

‘Did you ever think of taking me with you? William said unexpectedly 

Jamie gave a wry chuckle  
‘Oh aye, every day, and every day after I left I wanted to come back and get you. But what could I offer you. I had no home, no wife, no job. I had nothing to offer. I missed you all of this days, but I knew John, knew what a honorable man he was, knew he could give you what I couldn’t, and he wrote, kept me abreast of how you were' 

William was silent for a moment, then spoke.  
‘ He will always be my Father, ‘  
Jamie jumped in  
‘ Of course, as it should be, ‘ 

But a pain shot through his heart.

William nodded  
‘ But now I suppose, I have a Da, as well ‘ 

Jamie looked at him reaching out a hand, and William fell into his arms, which felt and smelt, like the arms he had never forgotten


	2. Claire's Birthday

The children crept up to the cabin door, Fanny shushing the little ones.

Germain and Orry had got to the door first and Germain turned to look at the others. 

Aiden was carrying the present, Fanny the tray, he nodded and then knocked on the door. 

‘Come in' came a muffled reply. 

Orry bounded through, falling over in his excitement.

Claire sat up, pushing her hair out if her eyes.

‘Good morning children, and what have I done to deserve you all this morning ‘ she frowned at them fiercely 

Orry got up and frowned back at her. 

‘ we brought you pwesents' He said 

‘ And breakfast in bed' Fanny said putting the tray on the bed 

‘Why!’ Claire was still frowning

Jamie who had followed the children up stood leaning against the door frame arms folded, a smirk on his face.

‘ Grandmere, it is your birthday!’ Germain exclaimed 

Claire looked puzzled 

‘ Is it ?’ 

‘ Aye Sassanach, it tis, ‘ Jamie crossed the room and leant down and kissed her.

‘ Now sit up and drink your tea, and open your present before wee Orry here wets himself with excitement ‘ 

Orry glared at Jamie ‘ I will not' he said hotly 

Aiden shoved his little brother, and a pushing match ensued. 

Jamie reached over and plucked 3 year old Orry from the floor and onto the bed.

Claire sat right up now and Fanny very carefully poured her a cup of tea, and handed it over.

‘ Thank you dear' she said gratefully

‘ Open up Open up' Orry had jumped down again and was hopping from foot to foot.

‘ Patience, Grandmere, she takes a lot to wake up, ‘ Germain admonished him.

Jamie stifled a laugh, Claire’s hatred of getting up was well known, she narrowed her eyes at him.

Putting down the cup, she picked up the parcel, wrapped in linen, that Aiden had put beside the tray.

She opened it to find a beautiful knitted shawl. She looked up at the children in delight.

‘We all helped Grandmere' Germain told her

‘ I helped Grandpere, to shear Grannie Janet’s Sheep, then Aiden and Orry helped wash it. Grannie Janet and Fanny spun it, then Grandpere and I knitted it’ Germain said in a rush beaming with pride. 

‘I wanted to help knit it, but I’m not very good at knitting yet' Fanny said shyly 

Claire hugged her, ‘Its beautiful, and thank you all so much' she settled it around her shoulders then reached out to gather them in. 

She looked over their heads, to Jamie, who could read her eyes, spending another birthday, without Bree, Roger and the children was hard, but the love of these four, went a long way to appease it


	3. Growing MacKenzies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Brianna learns about a new beginning

Bree was never good at getting up in the morning, but the last few mornings she was having to drag herself out of bed, she didn’t know what was wrong with her. 

She pushed the quilts back and sung her legs out, sitting on the edge of the bed, she sighed. 

She could hear the children in the loft, they would be down soon, and Roger would be back from running the trap lines. 

She needed to get herself moving and stoke the stove and put the bread to bake and the parrich to cook.   
She slide her feet into the slippers kept by the bed and stood up.

It wasn’t too cold, although it was only the second week in April. Roger had banked to fire before he had gone out, so the room was warm, but still she dressed quickly and called the children down. 

While she took the bread dough from the earthenware pot and knocked it back, she looked at her offspring.   
Jem had sat down at the table, wandering on already about what he was going to do today, after he had been to school.

‘ But I could do lots more Mam, if I didn’t have to go to school’ he said smiling, looking at her. 

‘And what do you think your Father and Granda, would say about skipping school’ she replied, raising one eyebrow at her hopeful son.

‘That a boy with no book learning, will never grow to be a man of worth’ he recited, having heard this said to him more than once. But the weather was warming now and Jem ached to be outside, not shut up in a stuffy school room.

Bree opened the bread oven door and put the bread dough in. By the time Roger came in, it would be ready for breakfast. She poured buttermilk from the jug, kept cold on the window ledge, and told Jem to put on his boots. 

‘ Please would fill the wood basket before breakfast’ she asked, and turned to look at Mandy. 

Oh God, Mandy may not have her colouring, favouring her Father and Grandmothers as she did, but she definitely had her aversion to mornings.

Mandy sat her chin in her hands, elbows on the table, eyes closed. Her hair, which was as unruly as her Grandmothers as well, sprung from her head, like a broken mattress. 

‘ Mandy, did you take your plait out again last night?’ she sighed, dreading trying to get a brush through the tangle of hair. 

5 year old Mandy shook her head ‘ No Mama, it did just fall out' the look of supreme innocence on her daughters face, told her she had in fact taken the plait out. 

She turned to the stove and stirred the parrich. ‘ Please go get the eggs, I will deal with your hair after. And please be careful, you were so dozy yesterday you stood on two eggs'

Mandy frowned ‘ That’s because Mrs Eggyweg, she does lay them just where I and going to put my feets' 

Bree shook her head, but a smile came to her lips as she watched her mayhem topped child go out the door. 

She went to the pantry and took out, honey, tomatoes and cheese. Laying them on the table, she sat down. Christ she was so tired. 

She couldn't remember feeling this tired, well except when she was pregnant with Jem and Mandy. 

She sat up with a jolt! She couldn’t be, she had been taken the seeds, everyday, religiously. Roger and She had decided, two, two were enough. No more. They couldn’t go back though the stones again, so wouldn’t risk another child. 

As the colour drained from her face, she thought backwards. Just when was her last period? She has had one at New Year, she knew that, then one in February, she was sure, wasn’t she ? 

Oh God, she had been so busy with, designing the Fraser House with Da, that she hadn’t noticed. She hadn’t had one in March, that she knew, and it was now April. 

Oh Fucking Fucking Hell.

She picked up the small brush, used to sweep the hearth and threw it at the door in temper. 

Unfortunately Roger chose that moment to open it and it hit him right in the middle of his chest. 

‘Whoa, what’s going on Hen?’ 

‘What’s going on. What’s going on!’ Brianna clipped the words out through gritted teeth. ‘I will tell you whats going on. I’m tired, my breasts hurt and I havnt had a period in two fucking months! That’s whats fucking going on' 

‘Ah, that’ He looked warily at her, then turned and stopped the children coming in. ‘ Kids, go on up to the Fraser House hey, ask your Granny to give you breakfast.’ 

Brianna was still huffing and whistling in through her teeth like a kettle about to boil. ‘ Yes, go to your Grannys!, Arrgghhhh'

Jem raised his eyebrows at his Father, he had seen his Mam in a temper, he grabbed Mandy’s hand and went, while it was still safe to go.

Roger turned back warily to Bree, as she exploded ‘ what do you mean, ‘Ah that!, did you know, and not tell me!’ she picked up the bolster from the bed and punched it. 

‘Weel, not as in definitely, but I did realise you’d no had a period in awhile, and that you were looking a bit fuller ‘ he indicated her breasts. 

He ducked as she threw Mandy’s hair brush. 

‘We said, we said, no more' she yelled.

‘Aye, weel we did, but it seems, weel that God had other plans, ‘ he started to say.

At this Bree screamed, at the top of her voice then sank onto the bed and burst into tears.

Roger sat down next to her, and took her in his arms. ‘ it will be alright, Bree' he said into her hair 

‘How can you say that, what if it has the same problem with its heart as Mandy. What if I die ? ‘

He rocked her in his arms, ‘ your not going to die, your Mother wont let you. And whose to say the child would have the same as Mandy. Jem didnt' 

‘ But' 

He put his finger on her lips and stopped her. ‘ oh sweetheart, worrying yourself sick will not help. It seems like this baby wanted to be conceived, and should be be grateful for the gift. ‘ 

‘Yes, but, oh Roger' and a fresh bout of tears started. ‘ We havnt got this house built properly yet, or the Fraser House finished, there us still do much to do, and ‘

He stopped her again, ‘ it will get done, now, you get back into that bed, sleep, ‘ 

‘But the bread’ she could smell it begin the burn ‘ and I have a hundred and one things to do.’

He turned her and took off her slippers. ‘ The only thing you have to do today, is grow the new MacKenzie' he stooped and kissed her then covered her up. ‘ I will send your Mother down with a tray in a while' 

He took the bread out if the oven and set it to cool and then softly he closed the door and made his way up to the Fraser House. 

Claire looked up as he came into the kitchen, Jem was just wiping the last of his friend egg up with his bread, and Mandy was eating bread and honey, while her Grandfather brushed through the knots in her hair.

‘Shes worked out she pregnant then' Claire said wryly. 

Roger hunched his shoulders and nodded. ‘ I’ve sent her back to her bed, maybe a wee bit more sleep will settle her mind’ He said hopefully 'And how long have you known?

'Couple of weeks' Claire admitted

His Father in law nodded, ‘ Aye, let her ponder on it awhile, she will come round to the blessing, and you Roger Mac?’ 

‘Weel, I worked it out about a week ago, ‘ he said as a slow grinned lit up his face.


	4. Cakes and Families

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fanny learns to cook, amongst other lessons.

Amy Higgins despaired, it didn’t seem to matter how many times she showed Fanny, stood by her as she did it Fanny could not bake. If it was bannocks, they were rock hard. If it was bread, it didn’t rise, and any sort if cake, well it was usually a pancake. 

Today it had been cake, a apple spice cake to be precise. Fanny had taken it out if the oven with trepidation, and placed it on top of the stove. It had looked good. Then it had started to sink, and sink. Now they both stood looking at the flat in the middle cake. 

‘Ahh weel, my chick, maybe with a bit more practice,’ Amy said trying to look encouragingly. 

Fanny’s eyes started to fill, ‘ I will never be able to do it ‘ she said and threw, cloth she had taken the cake out with across the room, and ran out, almost taking Jamie out with her as she hurtled through the door passed him. 

‘ What’s amiss ‘ he asked, as his gaze followed her.  
Amy nodded at the cake. 

‘ Ahh I see ‘ he came over and stuck his finger in the almost flat in the middle by now cake. ‘ No getting any better then ‘ he broke a bit off and tasted it ‘ och, it tastes fine tho. ‘

‘ Oh aye, Mr Fraser and with a bit of cream off the top of the milk, the hard bits will soften up fine, and the Bairns would'na mind anyway, and tis for their supper anyway. ‘ 

‘ Maybe, maybe I will go find the lassie and maybe have a wee talk with her ‘ he said, cutting another chunk of the warm cake. 

Fanny was down behind the chicken coop, Jamie had known she would be. It was the place from when they had first brought her to the Ridge, that when she needed to be by herself, she would take off to. 

She was sitting, legs out, back against the coop, tears steaming down hher cheeks. She rubbed her face furiously, when she heard footsteps. Then gulped, when she saw who it was. She was still a bit in awe of Mr and Mrs Fraser. 

Jamie sat down next to her, leaning back as well. He handed her a bit of the cake. ‘ it’s no go a bad taste, a cuisle ‘ 

She gulped, but didn’t take the cake.

‘ Ah if your no wanting it, then? ‘ he raised his eyebrows questioning, and she shook his head vehemently. 

Jamie put it in his mouth and chewed it thoughtfully. ‘ did you know, when we were first married, Claire, well she decided to cook us a meal. Now, she didn’t have to, we lived in a Castle, belonging to my Uncle Colom, and Mrs Fitz, well she ran a fine kitchen. But Claire got it into her head, that we should sometimes cook us dinner, so we could eat it together in our rooms. Weel ‘ he stopped and sighed, remembering this meals.   
‘ Weel, she made the first one, and the rabbit, twas a bit on the black side, and the bannocks raw in the middle. The second one, she had forgotten about and the stew had caught on the bottom, and tasted burnt. And God the third one’ he started to smile at the remembrance, of Claire’s face when he had tried gainfully to chew the bread she had made. ‘ Weel, let’s just say, we ate in the hall from then on.’ 

Jamie had reached and put his arm around the young girl, while he was talking and a muffled voice came from under his shoulder. 

‘ Mrs Fraser couldn’t cook ? But she does everything well ! I have never seen her not. ‘ Fanny was astounded. 

‘ Has you ever seen her make a meal ?’ Jamie asked  
Fanny thought, ‘ Well maybe parritch at breakfast’ she admitted. ‘ Mrs Higgins does the cooking’ 

‘ Aye she does, Claire can cook better now, when we first came to the Ridge, it twas only Ian, Claire and I, so we had to muddle along with the cooking, but then, when the tenants came, well Claire was busy with her Surgery, so we had Mrs Bug to cook and clean. So Claire didn’t need to, she was so much better at the doctoring instead. ‘

Fanny nodded, ‘ Yes, she is the best Doctor ever, even better than Dr Denzil.’ 

‘ Aye, and you may never be the best cook, or baker, but, weel, who is it, that when a fine seam is needed to be stitched, people come to ask of ?’ 

She pondered that a moment ‘ Weel I suppose, ‘ she said haltingly ‘ l learnded to see in the brothel. I had to mend all the girls fancy pieces of clothes.’ 

‘ Aye and a fine job, you must have done too, if the mend in my shirt is anything to go by ‘ he said running his finger over the neat darn, when he had torn the sleeve.

She nodded ‘ Mr Fraser, what if I don’t have any one to cook for me when I’m older, when I’m married and that ‘ She said looking worried again.

Jamie laughed, ‘ Then you will muddle through, and your husband with learn to duck, when he laughs at your raw, rubbery bannocks ‘ 

Fanny looked shocked ‘ Mrs Fraser THREW them at you ! ‘ 

‘Oh aye, she has a rare arm for throwing things ‘ he said with a grin

‘Mr Fraser, ‘ Fanny looked worried again. ‘ When I am old enough to be married, will my Husband ‘ she stopped and then took a deep breath before speaking in a rush ‘ Will my Husband mind I was brought up in a Brothel ‘ 

Jamie shook his head, ‘ Not if he loves you and is a good man. And I wouldn’t let you marry a man that wasn’t ‘ he said solemnly ‘ Did you know Germain’s Papa was brought up in a brothel ? 

Fanny nodded, ‘Germain told me, does Germain's Mama not mind? ‘ 

‘ Weel, she is very sorry for it, it is not a good life for a child, with nobody to care for him, and not to know his Family, but no she does not mind, she know that it was not his fault. And any way he came to us when he was ten, so we are his family. But, I had Claire had to go away, for a long time, after a war, and I had to hide in a cave, then to prison, then to England, so we had to leave Fergus, but we didn’t leave him alone, we left him with Mrs Murrey. So he was with family ‘ 

Fanny nodded ‘ Mrs Murrey calls him her son, and you do, and Mrs Fraser' 

‘ Yes, and he has our name, when we found him in the brothel in Paris, the only name he had was Claudel. He and I decided, that Claudel was no very manly, and settled on Fergus, When he married Marsali, I told him his name was Fergus Claudel Fraser. Because he is ours, you see, no matter where he came from.’ 

Fanny sat thinking for a long while, sat curled up under Jamie’s arm. 

Then turned to him ‘ I have a name, Pocock, but no family, now Jane has gone,’ her little face took on a look of distress. ‘ But I now live with you and Mrs Fraser, does that mean, I am part of your Family too? ‘ she said with eyes desperate with hope.

‘ Of course it does ‘ said Claire, coming around the coop, basket if eggs on her hand. 

Jamie had been aware, as always, of her presence while he and Fanny had talked. 

‘ Would you like to put Fraser on your name too? ‘ Jamie asked. ‘ not instead of Pocock, just must keep that to remember Jane, but as well as ‘

‘ Frances Mary Pocock Fraser ‘ Fanny tried it out ‘ It is a lot of names’ she observed

Jamie laughed ‘ I have five, so four is no so many' 

Fanny nodded ‘ Yes' yes I think I would like it.’

‘ Good, and while we are about it, what about not calling us, Mr and Mrs Fraser ‘ Claire said.

‘ Then what should I call you, ? The little girl asked perplexed. 

‘ Well, what would you like to call us ? ‘ Jamie asked.

Fanny thought for a while ‘ Well, not Mama and Da, like Mrs Mac, you are too old to be that ‘ she said matter if factly.

Jamie grinned at Claire, with a, that told us expression.

‘ Fergus, calls you Milord and Milady, but I’m not French, so that wont do. Jem and Mandy call you Granda and Granny, but that’s not right ‘ 

She thought a bit more ‘ I will call you Uncle Jamie, and Auntie Claire, like Mr Ian, that sounds right ‘ she said with satisfaction. 

Jamie hugged her, ‘ come on then our child, let’s go see if Amy has made more cake to have with our coffee ‘ 

‘ I hope so, you REALLY had to chew mine ‘ Fanny said hopping up.


	5. Night Feeds

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mandy finds puppies.

Chapter 4 : Night feeds.

“Jemmy don’t push” Mandy shoved her brother back.  
“Well get out the way then” Jemmy said trying to look over her.   
“Be quiet both of you” Germain told them both.

He was kneeling in the undergrowth by the spring house. 5-year-old Mandy had been sent up for buttermilk and had heard the noise. She had come back and told Fanny who had been spinning.  
“There is something up by the spring house. It is whimpering” Mandy had said as she had almost dropped the jug on the table.  
Germain had walked through the door at that time. “What sort of whimpering” he asked  
“Crying sort of whimpering” Mandy said putting her hands on her hips and glaring at her big cousin. “What other sort of whimpering is there”  
Germain rolled his eyes at her. “Come on show me” he said.  
In the undergrowth, Germain had found four tiny puppies, now all three children were wanting to see them and were pushing and shoving when their Grandfather came out of the forest and saw them   
“Now now boys, tis no nice to push wee Mandy like that” he admonished the boys ”What have you found there”  
Jamie looked over Germain’s shoulder “Why Cuileans” he said with surprise. He looked around “Ye have no seen the mother then” he asked the children.  
“Mandy heard them, so we just came to see them Grand Pere” Germain told him.  
“Weel, I think it will no be good idea to move them, when the mother comes back, she will be worrit” Jamie said.   
“But what if she no come back Granda. Can we keep them then” Mandy said hopefully?  
“They are very wee, Mandy. Without their mother, they may no survive mo ghraidh” Jamie told her and lifted her up into his arms. “I think we must leave them for their mother to come back ye ken”  
Ushering the boys before him, he carried her down to the house. “I’m sure Amy will have a spare honey cake or such going” he said depositing her on the steps.”  
But Mandy shook her head and sat down. “I is going to wait here for the mama to come” the little girl insisted.   
Jamie rubbed his granddaughters head and went inside with the boys. He knew better than try and persuade her. Mandy was not just like her Grandmother in looks, but in stubbornness too.  
But even he was surprised when she was still there three hours later when her mother came looking for her.  
“I wants to stay here” Mandy was insisting.  
“But you cant stay here all night” Bree was explaining to her daughter.  
“I has to wait for the Mama” Mandy was getting upset now and Bree looked up at her Father in exasperation.  
“She says you said the Mother will come back for the puppies” Bree said accusingly “So wont move till she has”  
“Ah, weel Mandy maybe you should go home with your Mama and maybe I could watch for her” Jamie said not liking the look of fire in his daughters eye.  
“Noooooo” Mandy said and clung onto her Grandfathers leg. Me stay”  
Bree raised her eyebrow that clearly said. YOU sort this.  
He dropped his shoulders. “Alright a bhobain, If you must stay then so must I”  
He picked her up and went to the Rocking Chair that Claire liked to sit in on an evening.  
He wrapped her in the blanket from it and sat down with the little girl on his lap.  
“But she hasn’t eaten” Bree said irritated.  
“Weel I’m sure your Mother will feed us soon enough” Jamie said calmly.  
Sure, enough Claire brought out bannocks and honey, and slices of cheese and ham, setting out a picnic while they waited for the mother dog to come back. Finally, Mandy fell asleep.   
“You know if she hasn’t come back yet, she probably has abandoned them” Claire said eventually  
“Aye, I know, but I didna want Mandy to go back up and find them deid from starving ye ken” Jamie said cuddling Mandy closer.   
“Wells he will have to know sooner or later.” Claire always pragmatic said.  
“Weel what if I was to tell her a little white lie ye ken. That the mother came when she had fallen asleep” Jamie said with a slow smile.   
Claire shook her head with a gentle laugh. “Anything for your grandchildren hey”  
“Aye well, I look at her here, with her wild hair all over, and her pleading with me, and why it was like looking at you. And have I ever been able to say no to you” Jamie said and reached out to stroke her cheek.   
Claire laughed again. “You better take her down to her bed, Bree will be waiting for her”.  
Rising Jamie held his bundle closer and after leaning down to kiss Claire on the mouth carried his precious cargo down the Big house.   
Roger was sitting on the porch, writing what looked like a sermon, when Jamie rounded the corner.   
“I have something for you” Jamie said quietly.   
“Has the mother returned” Roger asked  
“Nay, I will go back up and collect the little bodies and bury them” Jamie told him.  
Roger opened the door and Bree looked up. “Da has brought Mandy down” he said, and she came forward and took her daughter from her father.  
“I’m going to help your da, we will have to bury the puppies were the kids won’t find them” Roger said.  
“The mother didn’t come back then”  
“Nay lass and they wiilna have survived without them” Jamie said.  
Before Going back outside Roger collected a lantern and Jamie reached for a shovel from the tool rack and the two men went back up the hill to the spring house. Once they got there, Jamie knelt down and reached under and brought his hand out quick with a yelp.  
“What is it, is the mother there” Roger asked  
“I don’t know, Roger, hold that lantern near”  
Roger pushed the undergrowth apart and held the lantern as deep inside as he could.   
Four pairs of dark eyes looked at him.  
“Oh Christ, they are still alive” Jamie said.  
He sat back on his heels. “Now what do we do” he said  
“Well we could, well you ken” Roger held up the spade.   
“Roger Mac and you a good Christian minister!” Jamie said shocked.  
Roger sighed   
“So are you going to be the one to tell Bree and Claire, they are having to feed four puppies two hourly through the night to keep them alive. Or tell Mandy when they done survive?” Roger said reasonably.  
Jamie sighed again “Weel “ he said in a drawn-out thought.  
“Weel, nay, I’ll no be telling either your wife or mine. I value my life to highly. But weel, maybe” he looked at Roger with the same look Jemmy gave Roger when he wanted something.  
“Come on” Roger said resignedly “But you’re doing tonight!”


	6. Marsali's Musings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marsali looks back on the happenings since she met Jamie Fraser

Marsali groaned as she sat down on the edge of the malting floor. She would be glad when this second bairn arrived. She thought it would be a couple more weeks yet. And she was hoping Fergus would be back from River Run by then.  
She turned her face up to the hot august sun and thought back over the last few years. So much had happened in that time.  
She thought to when she had first see Da, looking so lost and lonely at Auntie Jenny’s Party. She had pushed Joanie to go ask him to dance. She smiled at the memory, he had danced quietly to start with but had finally picked up Joanie and danced with abandon.  
Then later he had married her Ma. Her Ma who she missed every day, and Joanie, if this bairn was a wee girl, then she would call her after both of them.   
Ma who had always had that sadness in her, even after she had married Da, even when he knocked Balbriggan back into shape. She knew that Da had , had to go, he had enough of his own sadness without her Ma’s.  
And Fergus, oh her Fergus, who she had fallen in love with on her Ma’s wedding day. And who she had pursued every time he brought Ma’s money from Da. She had had to convince him that he wasn’t to old for her. Why hadn’t her real father been 20 years older than her Ma. No, she wasn’t going to let a little thing like age stand in her way. And the day he had said he was going with Da and Claire to find wee Ian. Well she wasn’t being left behind. No matter what Fergus, Da her Ma or God himself said she was going with them. And she had never regretted it one day.   
Claire, oh how she had hated her the first time she had laid eyes on her. For all the hurt Claire had caused her Ma. But Claire hadn’t caused it, that she had learnt from Fergus, on those long evenings in the doldrums on the ship here. He had told her of Da and Claire’s story.   
How Da had loved Claire from the very first time her had seen her. And how much the losing of Claire had broken Da. How the man that she knew, it quiet rarely smiling man was not the man Fergus had followed from France.   
And on the ship, she had seen that, seen the shine in her Da’s eyes and the return in Claire. She had been determined to hate Claire, determined that everything was her fault. But the evening of her wedding on that beach. She had looked at Fergus and known what real love was, and saw it reflected in Fergus’s eyes.   
And saw the love his parents, as that it was what Da and Claire were, had for Fergus, when da, gave Fergus his name.   
She stretched, her back was sore, and the baby was laying still and heavy.   
After the shipwreck when they had all thought Da and Claire had perished, she had cried for Claire as much as Da. When the wagon had rounded the corner to the Inn, where they had been taken and she had seen them on it. Well it had been Claire she had thrown herself at in relief.   
She wriggled about, the tightening’s across her belly were making her uncomfortable. She remembered when they had come with Germain, and they had both been so sure it was the baby coming. The midwife had laughed when Fergus had run for her. Just her body getting ready that as all. The midwife had laughed too when Marsali had insisted that her hands and everything else had to be washed in boiling hot water, when Germain had finally put in his appearance two weeks later.   
But Marsali had taken on board what Claire had taught her. And no childbed fever had touched her, nor any sickness had come to Germain.   
From where she sat, she could see the top of her cabin. The first real home Fergus and she had had. She could hear to the left Lizzie with Germain; they were going up to the big house. Probably to see Brianna and Jemmy.   
Brianna, well hadn’t she been a surprise when she had turned up. Never a word had been said about her before. Marsali had not been sure what to make of her. This tall odd woman who looked so like Da, but was like Claire in ways. Da had told her, that they had never expected to see Brianna. That when Claire had gone to the Colonies after the rising, that the man she had married had been Brianna’s father.   
That Brianna had stayed behind, where her home was, when Claire had heard that Da was alive. That Brianna had not wanted to come. That by the time Da and Claire had settled here, and written to Brianna, as surely, she was not more than a few months away. That Brianna had changed her mind and sailed for Scotland.   
Brianna, who had caused so much jealousy deep in Marsali’s heart, when she saw the joy in Da’s face every time he looked at her. She could quite see why Ma had hated Claire, as it was the same look Da gave Claire. She had been so scared that Da and Claire would no longer love Fergus, herself and most of all Germain. But she felt so silly now. Da and Claire had enough love for all of them. Germain was as much their grandson as wee Jemmy.   
And she and Brianna, from a start where they danced about each other had finally one day, while washing the wee boys in the big tub outside the big house, talked to each other. Brianna had told her of the man that had been her stepfather, how he had been killed in a carriage accident. How she had not wanted to hear anything of James Fraser to start with. How even now she thought much of Frank Randell, and that she loved both of her Fathers.   
Brianna had told her about the anger and hurt she felt of Roger Mackenzie not coming back with her parents.   
Roger Mackenzie had finally arrived at the Ridge, battered hobbling and exhausted. But arrive he had, and claimed wee Jemmy as his, regardless. Roger Mac was as strange in his way as Brianna. She had never heard of his family, even when they went to Leoch she didn’t think she had heard of a Jeremiah Mackenzie; the grandfather Jemmy had been named for.   
But still they seemed to be settling down into a happy family. Ensconced in the cabin that had housed Da and Claire before the big house was finished.   
Goodness her back hurt. She stood up and realised with a gasp that her waters had gone. A noise behind her made her turn. Roger Mac was coming through the trees.   
“Good after noon dear sister in law” he said then saw the skirts.   
“Oh” he looked terrified “the Bairn?”  
“Aye, can ye help me to the cabin, then go get Claire” Marsali said calmly  
“Aye, aye, uhm, aye” Roger stuttered  
Roger took her arm gingerly and they walked a few yards down the trail, when a sudden contraction, made her double over.   
Once she could straighten, he put his arm around her and picked her up. “Be quicker” was all he said and hurried down the trail with her in his arms.   
As they got to the bottom, she was relieved to see Fergus on his horse coming from the big house. He slid off and came running towards her.   
“Ma Cherie, are you alright?” he asked taking her hand.   
“Tis just the bairn coming” Marsali gasped as another big contraction took her.  
“Go get Claire” Roger said to Fergus panting   
“You may be wee Marsali, but your very heavy” he laughed as Fergus shot off on his horse. They got to the cabin and he kicked the door open. Going in he lay her on the bed.  
“Water, hot water” he muttered to himself “that’s always what they say on the television”  
“What are you on about” Marsali said quizzically.   
“Ahh nothing lass” he shook himself and stoked the fire up, then ran outside to fill the pail from the spring.   
“Roger!” came the shout from within the cabin.   
He ran back in crashing into the door frame.   
Marsali was standing holding onto the bed frame.   
“Now Roger NOW” she screamed  
He plunged his hands into the water and grabbed the soap from the table. 

When Claire entered the room a few minutes later, Roger was knelt on the floor, under Marsali’s skirts, and she stopped short.  
“Jesus Roosevelt Christ” she uttered.   
And Rogers head emerged and in his arms was a squirming baby.   
Marsali looked over her shoulder, perspiration dripping down her face.   
“Maybe you’re a bit late mother Claire” she said with a grin.


	7. Jenny's America

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jenny's life in Amercia

Jennys America  
Jenny Murray climbed up into the wagon seat by Roger. He turned and smiled at her. This five-day ride to Wilmington would be enjoyable. He liked Jenny Murray and after the initial shock of seeing him, no older now than when she had first seen him, for her forty years ago, for him just months ago. They had become close in the intervening months though.

That first meeting here on the Ridge had knocked her for six, and Jenny then had really believed what Claire had told her just before her husband Ian had died. And after the excitement of that first night back had come and gone, Jenny had sort him out.

She had found him by the river, he had been thinking of a sermon at the time. His first to be said back in this time. 

“Am I no interrupting you, Minister” she had asked

“No, no” he had patted the large rock he sat on “Will you sit, Mrs Murray?”

Jenny had cocked her head at him, like a little brown bird he had thought.

“Mrs Murray is it? That sounds verra formal” jenny had smiled

“Well, I wasn’t sure what to call you, and I think you don’t know what to call me either, as you addressed me as minister” Roger had said with a shy smile.

“Well, I wasna sure what to call ye, that is true. The last time I saw ye, well, you would have been older than I, and now I’m a old woman and ye still a lad” Jenny had said nodding. 

Roger had laughed “Hardly a lad, but aye, I ken what you mean. But seems odd to call you Auntie Jenny as Bree does, I look at you and can see the young girl.” 

“Maybe just Jenny then” she had replied. “Tis that strange indeed, to talk to ye. I can see ye sat in the kitchen at Lallybroch, talking to my Da” she had said wistfully. “Apart from Jamie, ye are the only person who knew my Da.”

“Aye and glad of it I am. He was a fine man” Roger had said smiling at her as she made herself comfortable on the rock. 

“Ye ken, I didna really believe Claire when she told us, back in Scotland about the time travelling. I thought she was one of the ould ones. And then when I got angry because she would no save Ian” she had trailed off, thinking of her husband, and all the things she had said to Claire.

Roger had taken her hand “You ken, Claire really could no save him. Even in her time, it took special medicine to cure consumption, and then it had to be as soon as a person was sick” he had said gently.

Jenny had nodded slowly “Aye I ken. I said some dreadful things to her though.” She had said regretfully

“You were grieving, she kens that. And you have made it up now. Forgiven aye” Roger had squeezed her hand.

“Aye, aye Claire forgave me. Not so sure I have forgiven myself though. I ken how many times Claire’s knowledge has saved me and mine. The potatoes that she insisted we planted. Ye ken they kept us alive after Culloden. And now, with this war, she kens what to do and what side to be on.” She had said then smiled up at him.

“But ye too, ye ken things, that we ken not. But ye and your family still came back, so maybe things will no be so bad then “ Jenny had asked hopefully.

“Things were no so great in the future, and well, our family were here. This is where we belong” Roger had said.

“And will ye stay, all of ye, what if the wee ones want to go back at some time” Jenny had asked. 

Roger had looked out of the river. It was something he and Bree had asked each other on that awful trip over from Scotland. 

“I think, if and when the time comes, we have to let them go. Like you had to with Ian. You didna ken if you would ever set eyes on him again. And like you coming to America. You left all your other children behind, that as no an easy thing to do. But you made that decision, and had to hope the children would be alright.” Roger had said slowly.

“Aye, what ye say is true. I miss them all sorely though.” Jenny had replied.

And now today they were heading for Wilmington. To Fergus and Marsali. And to Michael and Joanie. 

For after finally believing that what Claire had warned them would happen in France, jenny had written urging Michael to leave. And he had come to America, bringing Joanie Mackimmie as his new bride. He was to work with Fergus for now, till he could build up a business of his own. 

So now she had two sons, and of course her Fergus as well here in the new world. And of course, her grandchildren. She wished at times for one of her daughters, but she must be grateful for her sons she knew. r girls were settled with husbands and families of their own.

Maggie had two boys of her own now and wee Angelica, and although living at Lallybroch, her man being a soldier and away from Scotland. Thank god he was no here in the colonies fighting for the British.

Kitty was in Edinburgh; she had a fine house marrying well and had two wee daughters. 

Janet her namesake, was in Broch Mordha her man being the blacksmith there. She would have had her bairn by now. She was hoping Michael had news of it. 

And of course, Jamie and Joan had their four bairns at Lallybroch now. Jamie had taken his place as laird when Ian had died. 

Germain popped up from the back of the wagon, breaking her thoughts. “Grannie Janet, when are we to eat please” he asked 

“My goodness lad, we have no be on the road but five minutes” she laughed, but gave him a apple from the bag on her lap. Germain was going with them to meet see his parents and siblings. He hadn’t been back since Marsali had had the new babe and was anxious to meet his new brother James Fergus Fraser.

It was a entertaining journey down the mountain. Roger told them of things, that to her and Germain seemed impossible, things like the Vrooms, that were real. Like lights that clicked on. Like huge shops where you could but anything you wanted. Fancy not having to knit another stocking!

Finally, as the light began to fade on the fifth day, they could see Wilmington and pulled into the back yard of the printshop as it got to full dark. 

The door opened and before she could climb down, jenny was swept off her seat by Michael pulling her into a hug. 

Mam” he said and held her tight. 

Jenny was smothered and laughing pushed him away. Holding him at arm’s length she looked him over. A bit sea worn, but still her red-haired boy. 

She then became aware that there were lots of people around her and turned on her heels a full circle. In the lamp light, held by Fergus, she saw Maggie, standing with her hands clenched Angelica in her arms. 

“Maggie?” Jenny whispered then her daughter was crying in her arms and all the grandchildren were pulling at her skirts. 

“How” was all she could say

“Paul” Maggie said then gulped “Paul was killed in France. The Lyles, they wanted me to go to them, said the children were Lyle’s and they would have them home. But I couldna do that. No with Paul brother” she trailed off. 

“So, we said best if she came with us” Michael said as he put his arm and his sister. 

“I thought Uncle Jamie, would’na mind another Murray on the Ridge” 

Jenny beamed, “No I ken he would no” she replied.

“Come come Marsali has supper ready for us all” Fergus said as he reached for his son and ruffled his hair “and your maman she is waiting to see you” he laughed at Germain.

He ushered them all in and turned to help Roger with the horses. Once fed and stabled, they went in to join the family.

Jenny was sat at the head of the table. Beaming at her family around her. The baby Jamie on her lap, and the rest of the bairns falling over themselves to tell her of the adventure on the ship, or the arrival of their new brother. 

Michael was sat holding the hand of a visibly pregnant Joanie, who was smiling at her sister. Roger just realised that Fergus and Michael were now brothers in law as well as foster brothers. Marsali looked thrilled that her sister was now with her. It would be good for her to have a Joanie here. 

“Mam we have something else to tell you as well” Michael said

Jenny looked up and smiled “Ye have no need to tell me I can see” she laughed nodding in Joanie’s direction. 

Michael laughed. “Aye, but no that. By the end of the summer, Janet and Malcolm will be here to join us too. Once Maggie decided to come, Malcom came to see myself and Jamie. Ye ken Malcolm has nay family. His da died at Culloden and his Ma last year. Well he thinks that maybe Janet would be missing her sisters to much. And didna fancy Edinburgh. So, thought that the America would be the place for them.” He explained.

Jenny’s hands flew to her mouth. “Oh, my wee girl, she is to come too. And the bairn?”

“A wee boy. Ian Malcom Murray Allison” Joanie said and a smile as big as the world on her lips. 

Jenny sat tears falling from her eyes and a beaming smile on her lips

And a hand as light as a feather resting her shoulder.


	8. Ridge Family Tree

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Claire thinking about her family

Claire was siting on the stool in her surgery. She didn’t turn when Jamie entered, nor seem to notice he had.

“Are you all right Sassenach” he asked as he lay his hand on her shoulder.

She jumped then shook herself.

"Sorry I didn't hear you, were you after something?”

“Nay apart from this” and he bent over and kissed her. 

She smiled at him through the kiss. 

“Oh, that was nice” she said when he stood back up.

“Ye seemed to be away in yer dreams when I came in” Jamie said and sat on the edge of the table.

“I was counting” she started, then got up and put the kettle on the fire.

“And what were ye counting mo ghaol? ” he reached for her hand as she sat back down. 

“I was counting people. People who are my family, whether my blood or love.” Claire replied.

“When I came through the stones the first time. I only had Frank. That was all. One person. And the second time I only had Brianna and Joe. And I suppose to a degree Roger. So, three people.” She turned to face him. 

“And now how many have ye got” he asked her smiling.

“I don’t know, I was trying to count. But I get so far, then realise I have left someone out!” she exclaimed.

“So, too many to count then. I that no a good thing?” Jamie asked laughing

“Well of course it is “Claire retorted briskly

“So, what’s the problem” Jamie said perplexed now at her agitation 

“That newspaper report of our deaths.” Claire said exasperated.

Jamie shook his head, “I dinna ken what you mean Sassenach” he said, careful that she wasn’t making sense to him, but that didn’t mean she didn’t expect it to make sense.

“The newspaper report was wrong no? We didna die” he continued warily.

“I know that!” she said testily. 

“So, what has it got to do with counting people lass” Jamie was by now totally confused. 

“It said we had no children.” She said now very cross. “And we had, and we have. Many surviving children.”

“Ahh. I ken now” Jamie said and pulled her up onto his lap. 

“And you were counting how many”

“Yes, and I was thinking. We need a record, a record of all of us. A written record, so that can never be said again” Claire said turning to face him. 

Jamie nodded, “Aye, that might be a great thing to have. A Fraser Ridge Family Tree would you say.”

Claire relaxed into his arms. “Yes”

“That would be a fair bit of work, to get all the names and ages of all that live on the Ridge and who they all belong too. Tis not like in Scotland, where everybody kent what clan you belonged to, and where you were from.” He said thinking deeply

“Yes, but it wouldn’t matter where we all came from. We are all from the Ridge now. We are all of the Ridge Family. And I would like it all written down.” Claire said and looked up at him. 

He could see how much it meant to her, this wife of his heart, who had once been an orphan with no body to really call hers. He thought too of the others on the Ridge, who also were orphans. Fergus, Fanny, the Beardsley twins, who didn’t even know their own name. Bobby Higgins was another.

“Aye, aye I think that would be a thing good to do. We could ask Roger Mac maybe, to collect all the names and ages on his rounds. And maybe then we can get Fergus to bind a book, that we can write the names into. “ he said thoughtfully.

“Oh yes, that would be lovely” Claire said with a sigh. 

“Aye, well let me write to Fergus tonight, and you go see Roger Mac and ask him to get started collecting the names and ages. I have all the tenants names, but have nay idea of all the names and ages of all the bairns” he said and tipped her off his lap to her feet.

"And now mo ghraidh, I have milking to do” he kissed her firmly and went out.

Leaving Claire smiling and happy.


	9. Boy's will be Boy's

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Germain and Jem get into trouble

“Come on Jem, ye can do it” Germain prodded his smaller cousin.

“Don’t push” Jem retorted as he stood on the edge of the rock. He looked down over the edge. The water seemed a long way down. 

“Well are ye going to jump or no” Germain said scornfully.

“I dinna see you in the front” Jem replied and stood back.

“I have done it before” Germain bragged.

“Aye so you say. Naybody has seen ye do it though” Jem replied and gave Germain a push. 

Suddenly Germain was falling. And screaming.

Jem ran to the edge and looked down just in time to see Germain hit the water with a almighty splash. He couldn’t see him. He didn’t come back up. 

“Germain” Jem screamed. He ran down the rock and slipped and slid his way back down the bank to the river below. Screaming Germain’s name, the whole way down. 

As he got to the bottom, he saw his Uncle Ian, dragging Germain from the water. Germain was crying and spluttering. 

“Just what do ye two think you doing!” Ian roared at them. 

Jem shook. He loved his Uncle Ian. But he was mighty fierce, and he scared him just a bit. Well at the moment more than just a bit.

Jem couldn’t look at Uncle Ian, so looked at Germain instead. Uncle Ian was standing hm up and checking him over. Germain’s arm was hanging funny.

Uncle Ian took his belt off and quickly made a sling with it and slipped it over Germain’s head. 

Germain screamed as Uncle Ian helped him put his arm in it. 

“Right both of you. Granny Claire will no be happy ta have ta fix Germain’s arm” Uncle Ian said taking hold of Germain’s other arm and Jem as well. 

“Are you to tell me what ye were doing” Uncle Ian asked again.

“Was my fault” Jem said looking down “I pushed him”

“No twas my fault, uncle Ian, I dared him to go top o’ the big rock. I telt him I had jumped off it afore” Germain said through his tears. 

“I see” Uncle Ian said as he marched through the trees to the Fraser House. “And had ye jumped afore?”

Germain shook his head. “Nay, I wasna really going to make him jump Uncle Ian” Germain said through his pain.

“I was just going to scare him a bit” Germain admitted.

Jem shot him a look through his red fringe. Germain had lied!

“Germain are you no supposed to look after yer younger cousins, no scare them?” Uncle Ian said stopping them both. 

“Aye” Germain said resignedly

“Aye, and being the eldest means yer to be the most responsible” Uncle Ian told him fiercely.

Germain nodded “Aye I ken. Granda tells me that.” He admitted. 

“I ken its not always the easiest thing to be” Uncle Ian said taking pity on the boy.

“Does it pain you much” he said as he helped him over a tree root.

“Aye” Germain admitted. 

Jem looked at his bigger cousin. He did look very white. And he had never seen Germain cry before. 

They could see the house now. Germain was beginning to worry what Granda was to say as well. Uncle Ian can be verra fierce, but Grandpa could be fiercer. Oh, and Grannie Claire. She would be all, getting his arm better, cleaning him up, then would be fierce. 

He looked at Jem. “Uncle Ian, dunna say Jem was with me, Aye?” he said. 

“We coulda just say I fell from t’ rock maybe?” Germain said pleadingly. “Granda and Grannie Claire will be awful cross w’ us” 

Uncle Ian looked again at the two boys. “Do you think Jem will be a learning anything from this, if you let him just a go home?” he asked.

Both boys shook their heads. 

“I have t’ tell them I was there” Jem said to Germain. “And I have t’ say I pushed you” he said resignedly.

“Aye I think that maybe the telling of it” Uncle Ian agreed as they got to the house and he pushed the door open. 

“Uncle Ian, Did you and Granda have to be responsible ?” Germain said as Grannie Claire appeared in the doorway to her surgery.

Uncle Ian grinned “Nay lad. We were both the youngest, and always got inta trouble”


	10. Growing Mackenzie part two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A new Mackenzie arrives.

Brianna stood looking out of the window, of what had been in the first Big House her mothers surgery, but was now her work room. It housed her painting easel and her drawing table as well as two comfortable chairs and two bookcases. 

She was waiting for Roger. He had been gone two months now. Finally, he was being ordained. She was supposed to be with him in Charlotte. Watching him. But her mother had forbade it. Travelling that far at seven months pregnant was not a thing to be done.

And She herself knew that it would have only worried everybody. Now two months later he was on his way back, and she was praying he would be here soon. The ache in her back was getting stronger. 

The tightening’s across her belly told her this baby was on its way. She wanted Roger here. It had been Mama and Da with her when Jem had been born ten years ago. Roger had been there when Mandy had been born though. And she wanted to see that look of wonder on his face again. 

Claire came in and laid her hand on the small of her back, turning her knuckles in and kneading with them.   
“Do you want to lie down?” she asked

“No Mama, I’m not ready too yet. I just want to stand and walk” Brianna told her mother.

“Your father has taken the children to Rachels with Germain and Fanny, so it's just us for now.” Claire said and smiled at her daughter. 

Her red hair was tied back and she was now leaning forward onto the window ledge. Claire counted as she panted as another contraction hit her hard. 

“I think I need to examine you lovie” Claire told her as the contraction eased. “ Come lay on the table.”

She led her over to the table, which had been covered in old quilts and pillows, and helped her on. 

Once examined she sat back on her heels. “Almost there lovie” she told Brianna.

She stroked her daughters hair. “I used to do this when you were tiny, I would come home from the hospital and you would be fast asleep, so I would sneak in and sit on your bed stroking your hair. You would always smile in your sleep. I was sure you knew I was there.” Claire told her smiling

“I think maybe I did, sometimes I would wake in the night, and be sure you had been sat next to me only moment earlier” Brianna smiled in return, then grimaced as another contraction started. 

Once she had ridden it out, she released the iron grip on her mothers hand. “Mama, do you ever think of Daddy” she asked suddenly

Claire looked at her in surprise. “Why, well” she stuttered

“I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have asked” Brianna said turning her head away.

Claire placed her hand on her cheek and turned Brianna back to face her. 

“Of course, I think of him sometimes. I was with him a long time. And it wasn’t as if I hated him. And I will always be grateful for what he did with you.” Claire told her softly.

“Even though we now know that he knew all along Da was alive. That you could have gone back to him a long time before” Brianna said. 

“Oh Brianna, I couldn’t have gone back before, I couldn’t have taken you, and I couldn’t have left you. You had to come first. Both your Fathers knew that.” Claire said taking Brianna’s hand in hers again. 

“You wouldn’t have taken me with you?” Brianna said

“Back to the Highlands, to Lallybroch. No how could I have. It wasnt just your Da who had to hide. We would all have had too. I couldn’t have taken you back to the danger. Your Da would have killed me!” Claire exclaimed. 

“But Daddy should have told you. He should have given you the choice.” Brianna said quietly.

“Maybe, but maybe he was saving me the agony of making the choice. And anyway, he knew we would go eventually. He had followed our trail here. He knew what would happen.” Claire said reminding her

Brianna squirmed “Yes, I suppose so”

“He did all he could to get you ready for life here” said a voice behind them, and Roger walked through the door. 

Brianna struggled to sit up. “Roger” she exclaimed with joy. 

He leant over and kissed her “I see I got here in time” he said with a grin.

“Aye only just though” Jamie said shaking off the rain from his hat as he followed Roger in.

He kissed his own wife and stroked his daughters head. “And Frank did right. Bringing ye back as a bairn would have dangerous. Aye, he may well have had his own reasons for nay telling your mother. But I for one are grateful that you got to grow in health and safety.” Jamie told her.

Brianna lay back looking at her parents and husband. “I sometimes wish he could see the children. Sometimes know that he was loved” She said tears in her eyes. 

“Brianna, Frank always knew you loved him. Never fear that, And I am sure, if he could see you and the children now, he would only be happy, because you are happy” Claire told her.

“Aye, all the time ye were gone, I prayed that he was loving both of ye and looking after ye. I hated him for it mind, not for himself, but because it wasne me doing it. Much as I expect when he looks down on ye now, he feels the same about me. But I have a notion, he would be a verra proud Granda Frank as well.” Jamie said and reaching squeezed her hand. 

She was gripped by the biggest contraction yet and Claire ushered both the men out and called Amy from the kitchen. 

Twenty minutes later, Brianna’s second son entered the world. Claire washed him in the warm water Amy had splashed into the bowl, then wrapped him in a shawl before handing him to Brianna.

“He is beautiful Bree” she whispered looking down at the baby, with his red cap of hair and angelic face. “I will get Roger”

Jamie came in ten minutes later, he had been up to get Jem and Mandy and shushing them so as not to startle the new bairn, they crept forward. Brianna gave her father a brilliant if tired smile. 

Mandy climbed up beside her father and looked down at the baby in his arms. “He is verra small” she stated

“Aye well bairns tend to be when they have just been born” Roger told her smiling in wonderment at the little boy. 

Jem reached out and touched his fingers. “Has he got a name?” he asked

“Well we were just thinking of that” Brianna told her eldest son. 

“We would like to call him James after your Granda, you were named after your Da’s da, so we thought this little one will be called James. And Frank, after my other Father.” Brianna looked pleadingly up at her parents, hoping that neither would be offended.

Jamie smiled at her gently “No, Brianna, maybe it should be Frank James, then there would be no mixing it up with me hey?” he said quietly 

Claire looked at him shocked as did the other two adults. 

“You would’na mind Jamie?” Roger exclaimed. 

“Now why would I mind. The man looked after my family for almost twenty years. He should be honoured for that “Jamie told them.

Brianna looked back down at the sleeping babe. “Frank James Reginald Mackenzie. For all the men in our lives” she said as she looked back up at her husband with tears of joy in her eyes.


	11. A Party is Planned

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jamie wants a party

A Party is decided.

It was a warm spring morning when Jamie came into Claire’s surgery and leant over and kissed her head. 

“I have an idea Sassenach” he said

“0h yes and what would that be“ Claire replied looking up from her microscope.

“Next month, t’will be fourteen years since we came to Frasers Ridge. I was thinking, maybe we should have a party.” He said sitting down on the edge of her desk.

“Oh, that would be lovely. A Founding Day party” Claire exclaimed. 

“Aye, that’s what I was thinking, maybe make it a thing every year. I ken I would like to remember the first time we saw the Ridge each year.”

“What sort of party would you like?” Claire asked

“Weel, being it t'will be August and still warm, maybe something up on the top pasture, the beasts could all be moved ower to the bottom pasture. We could put up a summer kitchen. The Lindsay brothers could bring their fiddles. Maybe games for the weans, and dancing and games for the adults?”

“Do you want it on the 25th, the day we got here? That is a Monday?” Claire asked.

“Nay, maybe the nearest Saturday. When people haven’t got to work so much.” Jamie replied.

“Ok, I will talk to the girls and Jenny, we can sort the food and such. But you will have to sort the rest. And if you want to invite others from further afield you better get straight onto that.” Claire said turning back to her microscope.

“Aye, aye, I’ll do that” Jamie said and dropping another kiss on her head went through to his office. 

He sat down at his desk and took out a quill and paper. He needed to write a list of who he needed to ask to come.

Well of course, the first ones he must write to were William and John. Things were not quite back to how they once were with John, but maybe this was the perfect opportunity for it to finally be healed. He kent that he was just being pig heided now about it. As Brianna was for telling him. He smiled at his daughters admonishments.

And what of the rest of the Greys? None were actually holding a military rank now. Could he ask them? He would leave that up to William to decide.

And then there was Fergus and Marsali and the weans. They would need time to get here as well. And would Fergus need to find somebody to watch the printshop for him? Or could the apprentice he had taken on manage. 

Michael and Joanie, now they had only just set up their wine business, would they be able to take time away?. Jenny would be upset if they couldn’t make it. 

Best give them both Fergus and Michael plenty of time to organise it. 

Would Duncan and Aunt Jocasta come all this way just for a party? He would write and invite them but didn’t really think they would make it. 

Denzel and Dottie, now they would come he was sure. He put quill to paper and began to write his letters.

A month later letters began to wing there way back to the Ridge. All those at Wilmington would be coming. Fergus would leave everything in his apprentice charge for the actual paper, and would not take any other work for the two weeks they were away.

Michael had a found somebody to oversee the inport business for the same time. So, Jamie wrote down the eight member of the family into his attending list. 

Two days later a letter arrived from William, he would be coming as would John Ben, Amaranthus and young Trevor. Henry and Mercy would be coming, but not Hal. He was back in England. 

Jamie smiled to him self just as Claire came in. “What does that smile for?” she asked

“I was just reading Williams letter. They are all coming apart from Hal. He is back in England.” Jamie told her.

“Oh, that is good, I have missed William so much. I wish he could spend more time here“ Claire said

"Aye as do I. Although John needs him in Virginia, his estate had almost gone to ruin while the war raged there.” Jamie observed.

“I know,” she said putting her arm around his shoulders.

“I was just thinking on ye ken. I would nay have thought all that time ago at Hellwater, that the Greys would be coming to a Party at our home! That we would be meeting as equals.” Jamie said looking up at her

“And as friends” she said smiling down at him. “And you and John, you are friends again?” she raised an eyebrow.

“We never stopped being friends, I just didna care to admit it for a while” Jamie said irritably. “And ye ken that well”

She hugged him, “Yes I know, but I’m glad that you are admitting it now” she said and kissed him again.

“Now I have been talking to Brianna, the big barn will be full as the harvest will just be in. So, we thought that maybe we should build a rooming house, at the top of the trail. That way we would have somewhere for all to sleep and later it could be used for travellers and visitors.” Claire informed him.

“Aye I could see that would be a good thing, and would be easier than trying to fit everybody into houses and cabins. But would we have time do you think.” Jamie said enquiringly.

“Brianna seems to think so. She has her team of builders now, and the wood and such that she was to build the new schoolhouse with. She think that could be built in the spring instead. The children tend not to come so much when the weather get bad anyway.” Claire said 

“Aye, that’s good then. Has she already got plans for it then?” Jamie asked

“You know your daughter too well. She has had plans for a rooming house for months. Just wasn’t going to build in first.” Claire said with a laugh.

Brianna came to her Fathers office only a hour later with her plans. “You want to see these Da?” she asked.

“Aye lass, what have you drawn?” Jamie said and cleared his desk so she could lay the plans out. And they spent the next half hour pouring over them. 

“And you want to build it at the trail head?” Jamie asked her

“Yes, there is water there, coming down from the spring. And it is in line with the first cabin. I want to build the new schoolhouse at the bottom of the trail head, and then other buildings can be built between the two, forming a main street. Lizzie would like to open a store, not right up at the Beardsley homestead, but further down here, so people can buy here not having to go to Coopersville or Brownsville. And Maggie was thinking of a inn anyway, so she could run the rooming house and we could add a inn on the side. Just for eating and such” Brianna explained, then looked at her father in exasperation at the grin on his face.

“What?” 

“Ye have the town all planned out lass?” he said

“Well it will be a town one day, not just a settlement and yes, it needs to be planned” she said hands on hips.

“Aye I see this, and ye would be the one that would be best for that.” Jamie agreed “I just never kent, it would be my daughter not my son doing it” he said

“Are you saying it should be William“ she said hotly.

“Nay lass, not at all, I just never would have thought when I was a lad at Lallybroch, that I would live in a place named after my family, that my daughter would build. Back then I would have thought anything this big would be a mans job, maybe for my son to do. I should have known better, no just because of ye mam, nor yourself ye ken, but fer Jenny, and fer my own Mam. The women in this family, they will always be the best at organizing, planning and doing.” He said and pulled her in for a hug.


	12. Maggie's Place

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Preparations for a party.

The building of the rooming house took over the Ridge, although as Jenny caustically said it was less to do with the rooming house and more to the ale house that as to be attached to it. 

“Tis so the young men have somewhere to be idle in” she said with a knowing look “But if they think they are going to get drunk and cause a riot in our Maggie’s place, then they have another think coming” she had also said well within the hearing of the young men, who were cutting planks from the logs that had been debarked. 

The men had come down from the hills dragging the logs each evening, after the days work had been done. And spent most evening producing the planks.

And now, in the first week of August a fine two-story house stood at the trail head. Four bedrooms were on each floor and attached was the dining room and ale house, with rooms for Maggie, Jenny and the children above. 

Jenny had decided to come live with Maggie, deciding that her Daughter in law Rachel didn’t need as much help as Maggie. Although privately Jamie thought it was to keep an eye on things. Maggie was a quiet woman, and had lived at home in Lallybroch most of her life, even after she married, her husband being a solider. Since being widowed she had come and lived with Ian and Rachel and her mother. Still at least the young men kent what Jenny Murray was like and Maggie’s Place as it had already been called would be a respectable Ale house. 

The women of the Ridge had been sewing linen sheets and Fanny had been teaching all the wee girls, old enough to hold needles to knit. Once they had made piles of squares, she had sewn them together to make blankets. 

There wasn’t time to make bed as as well, but straw pallets had been stuffed with wild grasses that Joseph Wemyss had been taken all his and grandchildren to collect. 

The kitchen had been fitted and the range lit to make sure it didn’t smoke. The tables had been put in the dining room, with cut up logs as stools. 

One day there would be proper beds and proper stool, but this would do for now. Monica Wemyss had made plates and mugs from the clay brought over from near Salem, the sort that fired well. She had used Brianna’s kiln and decorated them herself. 

Maggie had set up the brewhouse behind the building herself. At Lallybroch she had been in charge of the brewing, and it had been this that had given her the idea of the Inn. Then when her cousin Brianna had come to her with the idea of a rooming house with a Ale house as well, she had jumped at the chance.

Maggie admired her younger cousin. She was fearless, and headstrong and clever. Like her Da and Mam, and like her own Mam too. Maggie herself was more like her Da, quiet and reserved. She had married Paul Lyle when she was twenty-two, quite old to be marrit. She had met him when she had gone with her father to the fort once.   
Paul had been a soldier. She had lived with the Lyles to start with but come home when pregnant with wally, who was now twelve. Only her mother kent that Wally was her Brother in laws so, nay her husbands. He had raped her while Paul was away. She never telt Paul. The fallout would have been to much. 

She knew too the story of Jem’s birth and thought how much better Brianna had coped with it. Was that because she had been stronger, or that she hadn’t had to hide it? She wondered now.

Still that as in Scotland and this was North Carolina, and she was making her life here now. And she would be as strong as her mother, her aunt, her cousin and every other women on the Ridge. She smiled to herself. Was it the Ridge or just the women here that made them all so strong? 

Jamie came looking for her “Hello the Brew house” he called as he came around the back. 

“In here Uncle Jamie” she called back.

His head appeared in the doorway. “Ah there you are a nighean. Yer Mam says I am to move the barrels for ye.”

“Aye thank ye, they need taken into the ale house, so they are settlin” Maggie told her Uncle.

She pushed her hair from her face. And looked up at him. “What are ye smiling at” she asked frowning. 

“Tis nothing a leannain, just you look so like your Da, I look at you sometimes and it feels he is here” Jamie said. 

“Aye only Ian and I look like the Murrays, the twins are Mackenzie’s in colouring, Jamie and Kitty are dark like mam, they all have verra distinctive looks, not so much Ian and me. But still I have my children, that I’ll be doing me.”

Jamie looked at her shocked “What are you meaning? That you are not beautiful? Och Maggie, can ye not see the gentleness in ye face, the brightness of ye hair and the smile on ye lips. ye are as beautiful as any of my parents grandchildren” he said and took her hand. 

Maggie felt the colour rush to her face. “Och Uncle Jamie” she started to say.

“Och no. I never want to hear you say such a thing again” Jamie said and squeezed her hand. “Now where do you want these barrels. 

By the end of the second week in August everything was ready for the first visitors to arrive. The first to come was William, he rode in by himself, quietly one morning. Rode passed the Maggie’s place, that he noted with surprise. Passed the Big house which seemed to be deserted. And on up to the Fraser House. 

Here he could hear the baby crying, Mandy squealing and Roger admonishing her, looking through the open door, he could see Brianna trying to brush Mandy’s hair and Jem toasting bread at the hearth. 

“Good morning” he said over the noise. Brianna turned dropped the brush and was only stopped from hugging him by her daughter who had got there first. Then the whole place erupted, and Jamie came running down the stairs to see what was going on and Claire came in from the pantry in a rush. 

“Och laddie, tis good to see you” Jamie said with tears in his eyes 

“it is good to see you to Da” William replied then turned to kiss Claire “and you Mama”

Claire had tears streaming down her face and hiccupped at this address to her. William had always called her Mother Claire. So now she was to be Mama, as Brianna called her it seemed. 

“Is John with you” she asked him.

“Later today, he has the wagon with Amaranthus, Mercy and the children with him. Ben and Henry will be here later in the week.” William said.

“Are we staying at Maggie’s Place, it does look rather grand” William asked once they had all sat down, and he had had time to shake hands with his brother in law, admire the new baby and turn his nephew upside down. 

“Nay lad, the Greys are to stay in the Big House, Brianna and Roger and the weans will be staying here. Fergus and his family, and Michael and his will be at Maggie’s place. And a few more friends and such that will be coming up from Wilmington for the celebration. “ Jamie told him. 

“And where will I be staying” William asked.

“Why in your own room” Claire said, “where else would you be?”

“My room?” William looked perplexed.

“Aye the room you stayed in last time you came. Its your room, always has been. Twas built with you in mind” Jamie said smiling at his son.   
“Just so you ken that you always have a home here, whether you wanted it or no.”


	13. Parties and surprises.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The day of the party arrives

The evening before the party, all the visitors where eating outside the Fraser house, tables that would be moved to the high pasture in the morning were set out here and a simple supper had been prepared. 

Jamie was sat on a blanket under the apple tree, surrounded by grandchildren, and great nephews and nieces. Even the older ones had come to join him when they realised, he was telling stories of their grandparents and parents when they were wee. A lot of laughter came from that corner of the door yard.

A clattering came from the path leading up to the Fraser House, and everyone turned to look. Ian a Fergus came into sight. Carrying what looked like a huge bunch of long sticks. 

“A Uncle Jamie, we thought that tomorrow we might have a few games” Ian said with a grin.

Claire picked up one of the sticks “Shinty!” she said in horror “Oh no. I was rather hoping not to be doctoring tomorrow”

“Och auntie Claire ye will no need to doctor anybody” Ian laughed “We will play t’the rules” he assured her

“Oh yes, I saw Shinty played at a gathering at Leoch once. There didn’t look like there was any rules!” Claire stated.

Jamie stood laughing “Aye it can get a bit rough. Have we enough players? Not everybody will know how to play?”

“Aye we have plenty. Fifteen for each side.” Ian assured him. 

“I hope I’m no one of them. I’m too old to play shinty now” Jamie said shaking his head ruefully.

“No Uncle, your to be referee” Ian assured him.

Just then a shout made them turn. And William came into view carrying 2-year-old Trevor as Lord John took the arm of his niece in law. Behind then Rachel and Oggy came with Dottie and Denzell and baby Louisa.

Jamie turned towards them, as John ventured forward. There was a stillness in the air between them. As Claire went thought to go and stand between them Jamie spoke.  
“John” he said and nodded his head formally

“Jamie” john replied, 

Then Jamie smiled and john grinned and suddenly everything was alright, and Jamie grabbed him in a bear hug. “Tis good you are here John” he said and meant it deeply.   
John pulled back tears in his eyes. “I’m glad to be here”

Claire did them come forward smiling from ear to ear. “John” she said taking his hand

“John shot a look at Jamie, who raised and eyebrow sardonically “Not greeting our wife” he asked

John barked with laughter and hugged Claire. Who found herself scowling at the two of them, 

“Jesus Roosevelt Christ. I have one husband!”

“Well one at a time Mama” Brianna quipped coming up behind her.

This brought howls of laughter from all present except Claire. With a huff she started to walk away, but Jamie caught her arm and pulled her to him. 

“You mo nighean dubh, will always only be my wife” he whispered in her ear.

She relaxed against him and then did laugh too. The Greys and Hunters were introduced to all the family newly arrived from Scotland and admired all the new babies. Finally, William came back to Jamie with a shinty stick in his hand.

“Ye ken what that fer” Jamie asked him

“Oh yes, Ian has been teaching me how to play the last couple of evenings” William assured him

“Aye, is that so, I did winder where you were disappearing too” Jamie remarked.

“Thinking I was hiding?” William said laughing.

“Weel it had crossed my mind?” Jamie admitted.

“Don’t worry Da, I’m still finding my place as a Fraser. But I’m no longer scared too” William reassured him.

Fergus came to join them “Maman” he said turning to Claire. “Would you have some cotton I could use as a binding per chance”

Claire turned to look what Fergus had in his hand. 

“You! Play Shinty” she exclaimed.

“Mai Oui Maman” he said nodding “I am verra good at it”

Claire looked at the stick he was holding and saw that it had been carved from a large piece of wood. Whittled down to form the stick, but with a cage effect at the top. Fergus unbuckled his hook, and exposed his stump, clothed in a fine knitted padded sock, he slide his stump into the cage. 

“I need a strip of cotton Maman. To tie my shirt sleeve over the cage. That way it will not slip free” he explained.

“You made this yourself?” Claire asked looking at the beautiful stick.

“Non, Maman, Monsieur Ian, he made it for me. When we were young. Before I went to Edinburgh. All the boys played, and I could not. So, Monsieur Ian, he made this like he made my first wooden hand. He made it like his leg. Micheal he brought it from Lallybroch for me” Fergus explained.

Tears came to Claire’s eyes at the thoughtfulness of Ian Murray and how much she missed him. 

Thank God, with her gone and Jamie in prison, Fergus had had the Jenny and Ian.

“Yes, I’m sure I can find some, but why did you not ask Jenny?” she asked.

“Aye weel “Jamie came into the conversation then “Jenny didna feel Fergus should play see. Frightened he would get hurt” Jamie explained.

“Aye twas a sore point” nobody had seen Jenny come out of the kitchen door. “And I’m no still sure ye should play, no matter what you pad that we’ your stump always ends up shredded after” she took the stick off Fergus’s arm.

“Marsali has made a good padding here, fine knitting, what is in it” she asked inspecting the sock.

“Mink” he informed her. 

That started all of the men off about what was the best furs, and Claire and Jenny moved off. 

“I have never thanked you for taking care of him all those years” Claire said quietly.

“Aye weel one more was no going to be verra difficult” Jenny’s said shaking her head.

“I know, but what he is today, well that is down to you and Ian, not Jamie or I” Claire stated.

Jenny took her hand and pulled it into the crook of her arm as they walked. “I like to ken, Fergus as the link between us all. Even when you and Jamie were no there. Fergus was always the reminder of you.”

“When I left, I didn’t know if Fergus had got back to you. If you still had Lallybroch. Whether you had all survived after” Claire told her

“And although Frank, my other husband forbade me to look through the history books for Jamie. I did ask a friend. Mrs Graham, who brought up Roger, to find out if Lallybroch had survived” Claire turned to face her as she said this

“And did she find us?” Jenny asked.

“The only thing she could find out was that Lallybroch was inhabited by Murrays up till the late 19th Century. But that meant that Fergus had got through with the deed of Sassine. So, I knew that Lallybroch survived, even if I wasn’t sure you all had.” Claire explained.

“Aye, I don’t suppose a small place like Lallybroch would be much in the history books” Jenny said

“No, but that knowledge was what kept me going. Gave me a small meaning to my life, That my true family had survived” Claire said.

The two women stopped and looked around the door yard. “And now ken, they are all here” she said.

“All but Ian, but you know, that stick he made for Fergus, that stick has brought Ian here to this place as well” Claire said quietly. 

Jenny nodded with tears in her eyes “Aye” was all she quietly said.

By the time Jamie and Claire got to bed it was almost midnight, Claire opened the window in their bedroom, it was a warm and still night. Up on the high pasture she could still see fires burning. A lot of the tenants that lived further away had come and set up camp ready for the morning. Faint music could still be heard. She and Jamie had been up to welcome them earlier. 

Jamie had finished undressing and fell into bed “greas ort mo chridhe” he said softly, and she turned and smiled at him. “Are you so tired” she ask.

“Nay I want ye to hurry, so I can hold ye” he laughed deep in his throat.

She walked over and slipped between the cool sheets and then wrapped her arm over his broad chest. “We should sleep, it will be a very long day tomorrow” she said as she kissed his chest.

“Aye true” he replied as he pulled her to lie atop him

She looked down into his triangle blue eyes “So your not that tired then” she quipped

“Oh Aye, but I ken I will be worse tomorrow night, so thought we could make the most of tonight” he said as he began to thoroughly kiss her.

When she woke in the morning he was gone and she could hear him in the door yard, issuing instructions of the moving of tables and such. The door opened and Brianna came in yawning and carrying baby Frankie, the nickname had come about rapidly, Frank seeming to formal for a small baby. Roger had wondered if Frank had ever been Frankie when young. Claire and Brianna had burst out laughing. No Frank would have been Frank, they had decided, nothing at frivolous as Frankie would have fitted Frank.

“Good morning Mama, ok if I come feed Frankie in here. Roger and Mandy are having a discussion about whether she should were her long bloomers under her dress. She says not as she will be too hot. He is saying yes as the high pasture is full of ticks” Brianna said as she sat down in the chair by the window.

“Good luck to Roger with that” Claire said pushing hair from her face. 

“I know, that is why I left. I don’t want to get involved” Brianna said laughing. 

Claire got up and looked out of the window. The door yard was full of people scurrying about. Tables being carried. Plates of food being put onto the hand carts and little boys getting under foot. 

Amy Higgins was carrying up a huge jug of BBQ sauce. Bobby had already started a hog roast going up at the kitchen the men had built at one end of the high pasture. Lizzie Beardsley had a baby in one arm and two wheels of cheese in the other and was heading up as well. 

The bedroom door opened again and Marsali put her head round. “Ah here ye are” she said and brought in a tray full of tea and toast 

“Oh, Marsali you angel” Claire said “just what I needed. Where is wee Jamie?” 

“Granny Janet, she says she has no had the seeing of him for so long, that she is no letting him go” Marsali said with a laugh.

“She is not happy without a baby in her arms that is true” Brianna agreed. 

“Aye ye ken that” Marsali agreed. “anyway, I have come to ask you something. All the men have decided on playing shinty, so I thought was there maybe something the lasses could play? Mother Claire you told me once about a game called was it rounding?”

“Rounders,” Claire said with a laugh “Yes we would need a bat though, and a ball”

“What sort of bat?” Marsali asked

“Well a two-foot solid branch would do. Wrap one end in a leather thong for a grip. And we could use the shinty ball. Then we would just need four markers. The object is, the bowler bowls underarm to the batter, she hits it as far she can. Then she runs like hell for the first marker. All the markers have a member of the other team on it. If the batter get there before the bowlers team can get the ball to the post, they are still in the game if not they are out.” Claire explained

“They can run on to all four markers if they think they can get round before the bowlers get the ball back” Brianna said.

“Aye so no so difficult” Marsali said “Could you come tell the lasses Bree, they would love a game” 

“Certainly” she put Frankie over her shoulder to burp him. 

“Let me have him, you go see about a bat” Claire said as she finished dressing.

By the time Claire got to the top pasture it was milling with people. Tents had been set up and campfires were ablaze. Children were running about, and laughter could be heard everywhere. 

Jamie and John stood at the far end of the pasture. They seemed to be watching something William and Fergus were doing. Claire wandered down with the baby.

“What are they doing” Claire asked.

William seemed to be tipping whitewash on the grass 

“Brianna says we are to have proper pitch” William said looking up. 

John handed her a piece of paper. Drawn on it were a rounders square, a five-lane running track and a rectangle for shinty. 

“We don’t have room for all those!” Claire exclaimed.

“Nay, the white is for the running lines, then they will colour it with red and draw the rectangle, and then black for this rounders the lasses are going to play” Jamie said. 

“Will it dry in time?” Claire asked 

“Aye tis only crushed chalk wit’ a bit of red earth and coal dust in it. Will dry in this heat in nay time” Jamie assured her.

“it is to be quite an event” John said. “And it seems that we two are to choose who will be on each team”

“Aye, and as John has no idea about shinty, nor who can play, we will win” Jamie said with a laugh.

“We will see” John said with a raised eyebrow.

Everybody had arrived and been fed by two o’clock when Jamie called everybody together. 

“Right, tis time to choose the shinty teams. Lord John will start by calling first then we will take it in turns to choose a man each until both teams have fifteen” Jamie said. 

“If yer up for playing stand to the front aye”

John chose Michael Murray first, and Jamie, Ian. They went on until they only had two left each to choose. John went for Fergus and Roger, much to the disappointment of the rest of the team. They already had William. 

Jamie took both the Beardsley twins.

And the all decided that rather than Jamie being referee Denzell being a Quaker and deemed the fairest man at the party should be.

The game started and within minutes Jamie’s team was behind. He stood dumbfounded then turned to look at his daughter. 

“How in god name does a Minister play as dirty as that!” he gasped. 

Brianna just smiled as this time Fergus took the legs out of an opponent. 

By the end of the game Roger and Fergus had scored nearly all of the goals and were being hefted on their teammates shoulders. 

“Did you know he could play like that” Claire whispered to her.

“Yes, he played for Scotland at school” Brianna said with a smirk. 

There was running races for the children next with molasses sweeties as prizes and whistles that Brianna had whittled. Then came the rounders game. 

The men shouted and yelled more than the women, each yelling as there wives and daughters ran. 

Brianna sent the ball sailing right over everybody’s heads and Lizzie ran right around the square making everybody laugh as she collapsed at the last marker. 

“Christ, I hadn even run that fast running awa from the boys” she said when finally, she could speak. 

The last ones to bat and run were Jenny and Claire, determined that they were getting in with the fun. 

The small children screamed and shouted “Grannie Grannie” not knowing which Grannie they were shouting for. 

By the time everyone had recovered, and Claire had stopped thinking she was going to have a heart attack from the exertion, the beer had been opened and Jamie has broken into the good cask of whiskey. He poured one for both Claire and Jenny.

“I’ve nay had as much fun since I was a bairn” Jenny said still gasping as she sank to the blanket beside Claire.

“It was rather wasn’t it” Claire replied eyes shining.

The BBQ pork was ready, and people began to queue up for food, taking it back to their own family groups to eat, then after began to mingle.

Just as it was getting to twilight, Claire turned and saw a lone figure coming up the path. She thought she was seeing things. She shook her head and then nudged Jenny. 

“Jesus Roosevelt Christ” she said and got up and headed down to the path, Jenny at her heels. 

She stopped. It was. Taking a deep breathe she spoke.

“Laoghaire. How, what are you doing here” she said astounded.

“Balriggan burnt down and Joey died. I came to my girls, I got to Wilmington, the man at the print shop, he told me they were here.” She said woodenly

Claire looked at her, a women that she had hated, who had hated her, but now all she saw was a broken lonely woman who had nothing. Who had never seen her Grandchildren and who’s girls were more Claire’s daughters than Laoghaires? 

“Oh Laoghaire” she said softly “You didn’t come to the back country on your own” Claire asked 

“No, I be bringing her” And there was John Quincy Myers. 

“Come Laoghaire, come find the girls” Claire said and took her hand.


	14. Laoghaire's Journey

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Laoghaire explains why she is on the Ridge.

“Jenny can you find Marsali and Joanie” Claire asked and searched over heads for Jamie.

He saw them as she saw them, and she almost laughed at the look on his face. No doubt it matched what her had looked like on the sight of Laoghaire. He stood opened mouthed, Roger who had his back to them turned at the look and frowned. She could see him asking Jamie who the woman was. He just strode passed roger and headed for them. 

Before he reached them, there was a scream of “Mam” and Marsali came hurtling through the crowd by the BBQ, Joanie was trying to keep up, and Fergus grabbed baby Isla from her as she ran passed, fearing she would get dropped and crushed in the mad dash. 

Marsali almost knocked her mother from her feet when she got to her. Fourteen years since she had seen her. Almost half her lifetime. She held her against her crying.

“Marsali, take your Mother to the children’s tent, I don’t think it is being used yet, she looks like she is ready to drop” Claire said touching Marsali on the shoulder. 

Still sobbing Marsali took her mothers hand. Turning to Fergus who still held Joanie’s Isla she whispered to him to round up the children. And then turned back to Jamie who was talking to John Quincy Myers.

“Weel, she was no somebody I ever thought I would see on Frasers Ridge” Jamie said with a deep breath, wondering if his wife was going to explode.

“She said Balriggan burned down and her husband is dead” Claire said turning to stare back at the tent where all of the children were crowding in.

“Meyers was a tellin me” Jamie said

“How did you come to bring her here?” Claire asked turning back to the two men.

“I was being in Wilmington, when the lady came into the tavern. She was looking for Fergus’s Printers. I does tell her where it was, but that all the family was here. I thought Mrs Murray was to faint I did” Meyer said.

“So, I did sit her down and asked her why she needed to see Fergus. She did then tell me she was Mrs Marsalis Mother. Well I could see that then.”

“Yes, they do look alike” Claire admitted, thinking that thank god that was the only way they were alike.

“So, I does say to her, that I was like coming up for the festivities and I would bring her along if she did wish” Meyers continued.

“So, she came along. We would have been here yesterday, But Mrs Murray, she has an injury on her leg see. And well she couldn’t stand to travel as fast as I usually does. Riding was not so easy for her.” Meyers explained “She was alright on the river boat, but her was paining on the road.”

Claire looked up. “She has an injury, how bad?”

“I don’t rightly know Mam, she did say she had it burnt in the fire, Young Ian’s brother did take her to his home after the fire, and his wife did treat it. But that it was hurt again on the ship.” The giant man replied.

“She was at Lallybroch?” Jamie said surprised

“That be Jamie Murrays place?” Meyers asked turning to him.

“Aye, Jenny and I, twas our childhood home” Jamie said told him

“I better go look at this burn” Claire said with a sigh.

She strode over towards the tent just as Michael was shooing all the children out and coming looking her Claire.

“Maman, Marsali ask for you to look at her Maman, I think she is not well” Fergus said on seeing her concern on his face.

Claire ducked under the tent awning and went in. 

“Oh, Mother Claire, can you look at my Mam, she has a fever and “ but she didn’t finish as Claire put her hand to Laoghaire’s forehead. 

“Jesus Roosevelt Christ” she uttered. “Where is this injury?”

“My thigh” Laoghaire said in a cracked voice. 

“Young Joanie, she leant on it, I thought Mam as going to faint” Marsali said holding onto her mother’s hand.

“How did you get up the path to the high pasture?” Claire asked briskly.

“Mr Meyers, he, well he carried me” Laoghaire said quietly. “I couldna manage it”

“Right” she stuck her head back out of the tent. “Mr Myers, do you think you could carry Mrs Murray back down the hill. I need her in my surgery.”

“Of course, Mrs Claire “ the big man said swapped places with Claire. 

“Ye want me to come too?” Jamie asked

“No, you stay here and keep all the gossips quiet. I will take Marsali and Joanie with me” Claire said.

Claire took a torch, as it was definitely getting dark now and led the way down to the Fraser House. 

Once placed on the surgery table, Claire shooed Laoghaire's daughters out “Go start the kitchen range and make your mother some tea. I need boiling water for some willow bark tea as well” She told Marsali.”

She put her hands on her hips and stared at Laoghaire. The woman really did look sick, and beaten, Claire had to admit. When she had seen her in Scotland, she had been plump now she was skin and bone.

“Right let me have a look.” She said.

Laoghaire turned her face towards Claire. “I ken ye have no love for me, and nor I fer ye. But I will thank ye, if you will help me. Marsali did tell me how you were with Henri Christian. She says you are the finest healer she has ever known” Laoghaire admitted

“Well, that is as maybe.” Claire huffed. She helped Laoghaire to stand, “I need your skirts off”

Once she had stripped her to her shift, she saw the bandages over Laoghaire’s thigh. They were bloody and pus soaked.

“Joan Fraser, Young Jamie’s wife. She cleaned it and it was healing. But on the ship, I fell, and it opened again. I couldn’t keep it dry and it got worse” Laoghaire said through gritted teeth as Claire gently unwound it. 

“Oh Mam” Joanie Fraser came in with the hot water, just as Claire revealed the awful burn. She looked at it with horror.

“In the top cupboard Joanie. Find the willow bark. Put it to steep” Claire said sharply. 

She went over to the basin and pouring some of the hot water into a bowl, washed her hands thoroughly. Marsali came in and she blanched at the look and the smell. 

“More hot water and the alcohol wash Marsali” Claire issued instructions as she got another clean bowl and cotton swaps. Very gently she began you clean around the wound. It was the size of a dinner plate.

“How did it happen” Claire asked, as much as interest as to distract Laoghaire.

“Joey, he had a fall they think. I had gone on to bed. By the time I woke, it was all smoke ye ken. I came down the stair, and he was on the floor, his britches were alight, his leg in the hearth. I pulled him away, but the rug was alight, I couldna get him up, so I pulled him over my shoulder. The fire caught my shift.” Laoghaire said, he face white with remembrance and pain.

“Was he alive?” Marsali said

" I dinna ken, I jest ken I had t’ get him out” Laoghaire replied. 

“Then the curtains went up. Next, I ken, Jamie Murray was there. He and some of his tenants, they could see the thatch go from Lallybroch. Joey wasne alive by then and I was in the burn, by the spring head. I dinna remember going into it” Laoghaire had silent tears running down her face by then. 

“Oh Mam” Marsali said coming to hold her hand. 

Silently Claire went on with cleaning the wound. Whatever she felt for this woman before, she now only felt sorrow for her. She had lost her husband and her home. Claire knew what that felt like.

“How did you get here” Joanie asked.

“Jamie Murray, I said I wanted to come. There was nothing for me there. He had said I could stay with them. Joey was kin to them ye ken. But no, so he found a family coming to North Carolina. He bought my passage and took me to the boat.” Laoghaire said

“He sound like his Father” Claire said quietly

“Aye a nice young man” Laoghaire agreed.

Once the willow bark was steeped, Claire helped the sick woman to sit up and drink it. She then took the penicillin she had made ready for the thought of injuries from the Shinty game.

“I’m going to soak a muslin piece in this then put it over your wound tonight Laoghaire. Tomorrow, it need air to it to dry it out” Claire explained. 

“Shall I bring her up in the morning” Marsali asked standing up.

“No, I want her to stay here tonight. I want to make sure her fever breaks. And it will be quieter here than at Maggie’s.”

“Shall I stay with you Mam” Marsali asked.

But her mother was already asleep. “You go, see to the children. I will keep an eye on her” Claire promised. 

Once the girls had gone, Claire went upstairs and found a spare quilt and sheets. Jamie was stood in the surgery door when she came down again. 

“Is she alright?” he asked indicating with his chin. 

“Malnourished, shocked, some infection, pain felled, but yes, she will be alright” Claire said going passed him into the surgery. 

“Do you think you could lift her. The table is hard, I want to make her more comfortable” Claire asked. 

Jamie slipped his arms under the sleeping woman’s shoulders and knees and lifted her, while Claire put the quilt down. Laoghaire never even stirred. Jamie looked down at her.   
“What do we do now Sassenach?”

“I watch her, you go back to the party.” Claire said tartly

“Nay I ken that tonight, but after” Jamie replied as he lay Laoghaire back down and Claire covered her.

“I don’t know. I don’t really suppose it has anything to do with us. Once she is well, I suppose she will go down to Wilmington with Fergus and Marsali” Claire said with a shrug.


	15. Grannies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Claire is offered some respect.

“Auntie Claire” Fanny stuck her head around the surgery door. 

“Yes lovie?” Claire looked up from where she was writing up Laoghaire’s treatment.

Fanny came right into the room. “That woman who arrived at the party. Is she really Germain’s Grannie?” she asked.

Claire looked at the girl, she had a perplexed expression on her face. “Yes, Laoghaire is Germain’s Grannie, why?”

“Well I thought you and Grannie Janet were Germain’s Grannies” Fanny said confused. 

“Well we are” Claire said

“So how many Grannies can you have?” Fanny asked

Claire looked at her. Family ties were still a confusion for Fanny. After all she didn’t even remember her parents, only Jane her sister. 

“Grannie Laoghaire is Germain’s Mothers Mother, so that makes her Grandmother to Germain, Young Joanie, Felicitie, and Wee Jamie. Oh, and she is also Older Joanie’s Mother, so is grandmother to baby Isla.” Claire explained

“Then Fergus is my adopted son, so that makes me Grannie to Germain and his brother and sisters, but not to baby Isla” she went on.

“Grannie Janet, she fostered Fergus after a battle in Scotland, when Uncle Jamie had to go into hiding then was imprisoned, and I had to flee to Boston, here in the Colonies. She claims Germain and his brothers and sisters as grandchildren too. But she is also baby Isla’s grannie as Uncle Michael is her son as well as Uncle Ian and Auntie Maggie.” Claire finished. 

Fanny looked even more perplexed, so Claire got a piece of paper and drew the tree so explain. Finally, she smiled and understood. 

“So only Grannie Janet is Grannie to everybody” Fanny said. “She must be Grannie number one” 

Claire burst out laughing. “Yes, I think you may well be right.”

Fanny smiled and laughing went out to help Amy in the kitchen. She was finally getting a bit better at cooking.

A few minutes later a knock came at the door, and she turned to see Laoghaire stood there.

“Ye did say I was t’come and see you today” Laoghaire said stiffly. “After a week, ye said”

Claire nodded; the two woman had managed to avoid each other as much as possible in the ten days since Laoghaire’s shock arrival. 

“Yes, please come in and sit on the chair” Claire said curtly. 

She washed her hands and turned back to her patient. Laoghaire had picked up the family tree and was reading it.

Claire raised her eyebrow. “Fanny asked how many Grannies Germain had” she said dryly.

Laoghaire nodded. “Ye see Fergus as yours then?” she asked

“Of course, I do, as much as Brianna and William” Claire retorted tartly.

Laoghaire nodded. “Aye, I see it. I watched you, when Fergus left to go back to Wilmington. Ye are gey fond of him”

Claire soften a bit. Fergus and Michael had left three days before. Leaving behind the rest of their families, until Laoghaire was well enough to travel as well. They were all still at Maggie’s”

“Yes, very fond” she replied.

“Why did ye leave him behind?” Laoghaire suddenly said. 

“What do you mean?” Claire said crossly

“When ye left, after Culloden, why leave him, I ken you thought Jamie was deid, but why not take Fergus” Laoghaire asked impatiently.

“Not that I think it is any of your . My business, but I thought Fergus would be safer with Jenny and family around him, than on his own with me” Claire said briskly. 

“Aye, I see that” Laoghaire replied and then sighed.

"Many a time I have wished ye had taken him, after Marsali ran awy with him. I missed her so ye ken” Laoghaire said softly

Claire knelt down and moved Laoghaire’s skirts out the way, and examined the healing wound. “I’m sure you did.” She replied noncommittedly

“Aye, but now, I see her. She has that love with Fergus. Like you have with Jamie, and your bairn has for the Minister" she sighed deeply again.

“It must be nice to have that. Ye ken I have been marrit four times. And none of my husbands have loved me like that. The first two, my father made me marry, and well” Laoghaire stopped and looked away “then Joey, he needed me, and I loved him in a way. But he didna love me really”

Claire looked up at the woman she was treating. She had been in a marriage of convenience. Knew how soul destroying it was. 

She nodded “My second marriage was not a happy marriage.” Claire said “But he loved Brianna and brought her up as his. I will always be grateful for him for that” 

“Aye, and I suppose I should be the same for Jamie and my girls” Laoghaire replied.

“Yes, he loves them as much as Brianna, William and Fergus. There is no difference between any of the Grandchildren.” Claire said vehemently

“Aye I ken that” Laoghaire replied honestly

Claire pulled Laoghaire’s skirts back down.

“It’s healing well. You will have a scar, but another week and it should be good. Keep it clean and dry still and it should be fine.” She covered it back over with the muslin gauze she had had Lizzie had woven as wound covers and stuck it down with tree gum. It let the air in and kept the dirt out.

“You are still taking the broth I gave you” Claire asked her

“Aye, nasty tasting tis though” Laoghaire pulled a face

“Nasty it may be, but it saved your leg and probably your life” Claire stated sharply. 

“Aye, Joan Murray. She said you had told her how to make it. That I was to drink it when she cleaned the burn” Laoghaire said. 

“I’m glad she is using it” Claire said with a smile. Trying to convince the current Mistress of Lallybroch that it would help and not poison people with a fever had been battle.

Laoghaire got up “We can travel now?” she asked.

My Meyers will be back in a few days, and then he will escort you all back down to Wilmington” Claire agreed.

Laoghaire stopped at the door. “Mistress Fraser” she looked out down the hallway, not at Claire. “When I heard Marsali call you Mother Claire. I twas shocked ye ken. Felt it was a traitorous thing fer her t’say. But I was wrong. Ye have been a mother to my girl almost as long as I was, before she left. I will thank ye fer that.” she said stiffly

And she disappeared out the house.


	16. Changing sides

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> William reflects on the last year.

William crawled backwards through the bushes. He heard Ian’s bird call and stopped dead. Now he could hear the wheels of the wagons and the clanking of the horses. He dropped his face into the dirt and lay still. 

The Redcoats were going north. He and Ian needed to get back to camp and let the General know. But the numbers where large and he couldn’t move till they were gone. If he was caught, he would be hanged as a traitor. 

He smiled to himself. It must run in the family he thought. 

While he waited, with an ear to the goings on the other side of the hedgerow, he thought back to when he had decided to cross sides. 

He had gone back to his Virginia, then to England after Jane had died. Trying to find himself, trying to know who he was. But in England it had been even worse. So, he had come back. Back to see Jamie Fraser.

And at Fraser Ridge he had found himself. Slowly and surely but found himself he had. 

John Grey would always be his Father, but Jamie ad Claire Fraser were Da and Mama. There on the Ridge he had found his family. 

William, before he had left the Ridge had asked Jamie if he would return to the fight. 

But Jamie had shook his head. “Nay lad, my time at fighting is gone. If I went back Claire would follow, and I will nay have her in harm’s way. And” he had stopped and looked at William “And I shot yer hat off once, I will nay be in the position of fighting ye agin either”

William had nodded “And if I fought for the Americans?” he had asked

“That is fer you to decide lad. I will no influence yer either way. Only yer conscious will be telling you that. “ Jamie had said.

So, when he had gone after to Philadelphia to see Lord John and he had asked what he, William was going to do now. Re-join his regiment or join the American Army, he had just said quietly American.

“How did you know” William had asked John who had just smiled at his admission

“Because you are your fathers son. And Britain will never be home to you again. So, you are a American, as American as your sister, so will fight for them” john had said with a wry smile.

So now William James Fraser was lying in the dirt waiting for the British to move on, and listening for his cousins call.


	17. The Swimming Hole.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jenny takes time out

Jenny held out the garment and turned it round and round. She still wasn’t sure of it. But Bree had shown all the younger girls how to make one, and even Claire had worn one. Gingerly she go undressed and climbed into it. 

She pulled it up over her body and stood looking down at herself. Well. It did seem to make swimming easier, no shift tangling around your legs she supposed. She pulled her skirt and shirt back on and went quietly downstairs. 

Maggie was in the brewhouse. All the lads were up helping with the harvest, so she thought she would get the deep pool, under the over hanging rock to herself at this time. 

She wasn’t sure she wanted to be seen in this, this, bathing suit as Bree called it. But it was so hot, and she ken that as soon as they came down from the fields then the pool would be full of screaming lads.

Quietly she went down the trail to the pool. It was really a curve in the river, where it ran deeper. There was a rock, that the braver lads liked to run and jump off. It was here she stopped and slipped off her outer clothes. She edged down to the water and dropped her towel beside it and waded in. 

Oh, it was wonderful. She had been baking all morning and had been so hot. She sank down and kicked off. This bathing suit was nice to swim in. She had spun the wool for it and the younger girls herself. It had to be fine and tight, Bree had said, or it would go baggy. 

She tuned over onto her back and floated, closing her eyes but seeing the bright sun through her lids. 

It was at times like this, when it was quiet and peaceful, that she could talk to Ian. She had almost had second thoughts before she had got on the ship to America. Almost went back to Lallybroch. Worried unless Ian’s presence wouldn’t come with her. Would stay in Scotland. 

But he hadn’t, he had travelled the ocean with her. Laughed with her at those wee needles in Jamie’s face. Been in awe with her of the expanse of the sea. And watched the starts floating in reflection. 

She felt him beside her when she picked up one of the bairns, when she looked at young Oggy. He was the spit of his Granda. When she was happy or sad, she felt him there. 

She thought of the blacksmiths shop that was almost done. Janet and Malcom and wee Ian were on the ocean now, would be here by the months end. Malcom was bringing all his tools, but Jamie and William had built the fire and chimney ready. 

She thought of Maggie, her eldest girl. A hard worker that one, but so quiet and closed off. She hoped that she would find love again.

Michael had after his first wife died, and with Joanie Mackimmie, stole her out of the nunnery he had. She smiled at the thought. They had given each other a year to decide, but once decided married as soon as the banns were read. 

Ian, her wee Ian, who had grown to be a man without her seeing. Had grown to be a man as her brother, more of Jamie in young Ian than either her or older Ian. 

Jamie, who would carry on the estate at Lallybroch, they wrote every week, although often the mail would come in huge bundles. She didn’t miss Lallybroch, she thought she would have, but this life here kept her busy and full.

She had just started to think of Fergus, and his imp of a son, when she felt the first splash, she opened her eyes, and looked around, but not seeing anything closed them again. 

Fergus who had been Germain’s age when he had come to her. He had wormed his way into her heart, even as she wanted to box his ears. Ian had always had special place for Ferus, both having lost a limb. 

Ouch, she kicked till she was upright. Something had hit her on the head. Ouch! Again!

She struck out for the shore. And grabbing her towel, stormed up the bank. 

“You two down here” she glared up a tree. 

Two figures could be seen halfway up. 

“Now” she said irritably.

They came to stand in front of her, blonde and red heads bowed.

“Can a body no have any peace” Jenny said hands on her hips. “Without bit ould sticks been thrown at them”

Both the miscreants looked up under their eyelashes at the fizzing anger.

“Aye I ken ye Germain, ye are but thirteen, ye will be still full of the mischief.” Jenny’s eyes bore into the boy.

“But ye, James Alexander Malcom Mackenzie Fraser, ye be fifty eight years old. When are ye ever going to grow up” she glared again at her younger brother. 

Jamie looked suitably ashamed, and Jenny glared again, but her mouth began to twitch, as she could see the five-year-old boy in him. 

She whipped round before he could see her laugh and headed for the rock and her clothes. 

But before she could grasp them, feet thunder behind her and Jamie took her up in his arms and jumped from the rock. She screamed all the way down as Germain followed whooping beside them.


	18. Next Generation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wally comes to see Uncle Jamie.

Jamie flexed his finders, doing the quarterly accounts hurt his hand still, even though Claire massaged peppermint oil into it each night. He raised his head at a knock on the front door and at heard Claire’s footsteps then her greeting someone. 

Foots steps came down the hallway and he turned to see Wally Lyle, Maggie’s seventeen-year-old son at the study door.

“Can I have a word Uncle Jamie” the young man asked. 

“Aye come in Wally, what can I do fer ye” Jamie asked. 

Wally came in shyly, and took a quick look up at the map, of the Fraser Land, that Jamie had on the wall in front of him. Jamie followed his look. 

“Can I be doing something for ye Wally” Jamie said again. “Sit ye self-down”

Wally took a deep breath. “Aye Uncle Jamie, I have been helping out my Mam and Grannie since we came here. But I want my own land” He said in a rush.

“I see” Jamie looked up at the young man. Wally had the look of a Lyle, but black straight hair and brown eyes were the look of his Grannie Janet. He had the Mackenzie stance though, and wasn’t much shorter than Jamie himself. 

“And where would you be wanting this land?” Jamie asked

Wally looked up at the map again. Fraser’s ridge lay on the northern edge of the land, down towards the river was flat land, mainly given over to wheat and farmed by lowland Scot tenants, and the fisherfolk who had come in before the war. The higher land had the highland scots and the Ardsmuir men on it. Wally moved over to stand in front of the map and touched a section. It was between the fisherfolk land and the high land. 

"Here” Wally told him. 

“Ye will no grow much there, tis rocky and ye would need to clear a lot of trees” Jamie said perturbed.

“Aye, but I don’t want to grow crops Uncle Jamie. I want to raise pigs. Nay just one or two, like the folk do for themselves or for one to sell at market. But many, now that we can get to the Wagon road easily, I could get them to market easily.” Wally said beginning to glow with enthusiasm. 

“I would start with ten breeders, and only send the boars to market. They could root in the trees to start with till I can build enough sty’s. Once I get enough, enclose them” Wally explained.

Jamie nodded thinking “Aye, aye I could see that working. Would be hard work mind” he said

“Aye I ken that, but I’m too old t’be under my mams skirts Uncle Jamie. And there are plenty of crop farmers about. Livestock no so much” Wally said earnestly.

“And you would want a cabin on the land, t’would be to the come back to yer Mams each day?” Jamie enquired

“Aye” Wally blushed then, and Jamie raised one eyebrow 

“Ye would not wanting to be livin there on your own aye?” Jamie said with a smile.

“Weel, nay. Weel, um, aye” Wally stammered.

“Who is the young lady” Jamie asked putting Wally out of his misery

“Shona MacClure, her Da, he has the land right up to the river” Wally said blushing furiously

“Aye, I ken Dougal MacClure, and does he ken you want to be marrit to his daughter?” Jamie asked

Wally shook his head “Nay Uncle Jamie, With my Da and Granda deid, well I was hoping you would be standing for me” Wally asked beseechingly.

“Does Shona ken?” Jamie said thinking suddenly

“Oh Aye, we have been walking out after church on a Sunday” Wally assured him

“I have nay seen you at Roger Mac’s services” Jamie said frowning.

“Nay, I wait for her after” Wally explained

“And her father is fine with you walking with her?” Jamie asked “Ye being catholic and all?”

“Weel he dosnae really ken, there is a few of us” Wally admitted.

“That’s why I wanted you to do the speaking t’him Uncle Jamie, you being Himself, and if I had the land and a cabin, he may let us get marrit” Wally pleaded.

“Wally ye are only seventeen, and how old is Shona?”

“Fifteen, but the time I had a cabin built and the first pigs in and such she would be sixteen and I would be eighteen.” Wally stood up and paced around

“And how would ye be affording these pigs?” Jamie asked

“I have some money put by. When Granda deid, Grannie gave us all a few shillings from him. And Mam has said she will give be a portion of her pension from the army to start with, once I get a profit, I will give it back to her to help Anthony get started. And I’ve been working for anybody that will pay me for the last year. I have asked to be paid in sows next spring” Wally explained.

“So, you have it all thought out?” Jamie said sitting back

“And well thought out from the sound of it” Claire said coming in. the door between Jamie’s study and her Surgery being open she had heard all the conversation while she had worked drying herbs.

Wally looked up at her “Aye, I can do the work myself, if Uncle Jamie will let me tenant the land. Tis just the talkin, to Mr MacClure im nay so sure for” he admitted.

A look went between husband and wife and Clair turned to Wally. 

“Will Shona not mind living on a pig farm?” She asked. 

“She says would be nay worse than the smell of fish, her family were fisher folk ye ken” Wally said

“And what of ye religion, will ye Grannie and Mam no mind ye marrying a Presbyterian? “ Jamie asked

“Well Im thinking not. Well if ye have a talk to them. After all Uncle Jamie, the Presbyterian Minister is ye son in law and Uncle Ian is marrit to a Quaker” Wally stated with a grin.

He then became serious “Nay, t’will be Mr MacClure being seen to let his daughter marry a catholic” Wally said morosely. 

“Aye, well then maybe we better go to see him, with a wee bit of whisky with us. Dougal may be a, Presbyterian but he had been known to take a dram or two” Jamie said with a sigh. 

“Ye will stand fer me?” Wally asked eyes bright.

“Aye, Aye I suppose I will” Jamie said laughing at Wally’s huge grin.


	19. Needles and Knives

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> William Returns From England

William stood on the prow looking out over the ocean. He had been 4 months in England, selling Hellwater and installing Henry and Mercy in Elsmere. He hadn’t felt he had the right to sell Elsmere, he felt that should in the event of his death, it should be inherited by a real decendant of the Estate. Now he was on his way back to America. Back to North Carolina and his family.   
That still gave him a warm glow in his heart, it had taken some getting used to. He hadn’t thought he would have ever thought of James Fraser as his father, but Da he was now. He had spent the few months before he had left for England with them. Getting to know them, being bossed round by his older sister and learning about Fergus and coming to see him as his older brother. Helping to build more of the Ridge.   
He would be going back to his home at Fraser house. He supposed that one day he would marry and build a house on the Ridge for his own family. But he couldn’t see that happening anytime soon. He thought back to Rachel, and smiled, she was happily married to his cousin Ian, and now he couldn’t imagine her married to anybody else. And Jane, poor Jane. But Fanny was with Mama and Da and safe. He smiled to himself at how much that made him happy.  
He had come for a walk on deck, now the wind was calm. But once around the deck was enough  
He turned and started to walk towards the stairs down to the cabins, when he heard a scuffle. He looked around a stack of crates and saw a young girl, barefoot, knife in hand and jet black hair blustering in the wind.  
Opposite her was one of the sailors.  
“What is going on here” William said pushing through between them.  
“Nuttin Sir ‘m just havn and bit of fun like” the sailor said, not taking his eyes off the girl  
“Fun, fun is that what you be calling it. Rape is what I would call it” the girl retorted  
William grabbed the sailor by the collar and dragged him to the edge of the ship. Holding him over the bow, he spoke through gritted teeth  
“Going to tell me the truth” William asked.  
“She was flaunting herself” the sailor snivelled  
“I was washing myself, behind the screen, no flaunting myself” the girl said as she followed them to the side.   
William shook the sailor again “ I see you anywhere near her again I will throw you over the side. Understand!” he squeezed out between his teeth.  
The sailor nodded, he knew who William was, had seen him board and been seen off by a load of toffs. He knew better than try again.  
William let him go and turned to the girl. “My name is William James Fraser, at your service.” He bowed his head.  
The girl looked up with deep brown eyes, sharply watching him.  
“And what would you be wanting.” she asked in a marked Irish accent.  
William was taken aback, “Why nothing, I just, well, I couldn’t have let that sailor……” he trailed off.  
“So you are thinking you will taking his place then.” she raised her eyebrows, and he suddenly realised she still had the knife in her hand.  
William put both hands up. “No, No Mistress, certainly not. My fathers would kill me if the thought even entered my head.” He stuttered  
She stared at him as if reading his face reading his face then dropped her hand.   
“My name is Caitriona Kelly” she said. “I came aboard with my mistress, she died two days ago” she said flatly  
William nodded, “Mistress Chambers. I heard a lady of that name had died” he said nodding  
“Yes, and now the Captain has said I have to go into steerage, and when I came to wash the sailor, well he said as I had no one to look after me now he was going to” Caitriona shuddered.   
William exhaled strongly. “The captain said what? Did your Mistress not pay for you to travel in her cabin?” he asked.   
“Aye, we were in two bunks” Caitriona said with sardonic look   
“Not that would stop him throwing me out into steerage, no doubt he has sold the bunks to another” she said her distaste for the man showing on her face.  
“Are these your things?” William indicated the two carpet bags by her feet  
She nodded. “Then come with me” William said crossly.   
He picked up both bags and strode off Caitriona scrambling to pick up her shoes and follow him.  
He rapped on the Captains door and without waiting for an answer pushed open the door. The man was sat at his desk.   
“Mr Fraser what can I do for you?” the Captain asked standing and bowing his head.   
“Why was Miss Kelly put out of her cabin” William barked without preamble.   
“What” the Captain looked confused then saw the girl behind William. “Ahh, well her Mistress died and I needed the space for another” he said nervously, one look and he could see the rising temper on William’s face.  
“For who was it needed for pray? Seeing as if Mistress Chambers had not died the Cabin would still be in use. And I believe the Cabin had been paid for, for the whole journey not half.” William said tightly.   
“Well, for a couple of the ladies, well that the officers” the Captain trailed off.  
Williams’ glare would freeze the sun.  
“For the whores.” William snapped. “So you put Miss Kelly out, with no protection. Just that your officers could have a brothel.”   
He slammed his hand down on the desk. Making both the Captain and Caitriona jump.   
“I suggest Captain Davies, that you remove the ladies, and install Miss Kelly back in her cabin. I have just had to stop one of your sailors accosting Miss Kelly. She is now under my protection. ” William by now was ready to explode, although the Captain didn’t nor know the Fraser temper, he was about to find it out.  
“Just wait a minute, who do you think you are” the Captain started to bluster.  
“ I am William James Fraser, My Father is James Fraser, of Fraser’s Ridge, one of the most respected men in North Carolina. My stepfather is Lord John Gray” William stop then, getting his temper under control.  
Then stepping just a step closer to the Captain, William spoke very quietly and precisely  
“ This ship was chartered by Michael Murray of Murray Wines I believe” William said  
“Michael Murray is my cousin. And I am a part owner of Murray Wines. Which makes this voyage mine. And let me tell you Captain, Murray wines will not be using this ship again. !”  
The Captain’ eyes widened. “I didn’t know sir, I will, ” he said   
William cut him off “Whether you knew or not who I was, you put this young lady out of her bought berth and left her to the diabolic clutches of your seamen.  
The Captain dropped his head. “I will get the berth ready Sir” he said and went to leave the cabin.  
“And make sure you get the cabin cleaned and fresh bedding put in there” William yelled after him.  
“I’ll be thanking ye Sir” Caitriona dropped a curtsey. She then looked straight up into his eyes. “I do hope you will not be expecting payment for this good deed sir” she said in a very firm voice.  
William blush to the roots of his hair “Certainly not Miss Kelly” he said hotly “I can assure you, both my Fathers would do me great mischief if I had any thoughts along the matter you pertain to.”  
“Both yea fathers? Caitriona raised her eyebrows.   
William sighed, “It is a very long story Mistress” he said, “Now shall we get you back into your Cabin?”  
William had inspected the cabin he ushered Caitriona in then turned to look at the door handle. “The bolt is not very good” he said shaking his head.   
“I have my knife” she replied then grinned.  
“I thank ye again Sir, you didn’t have to do this. I’m am only a ladies maid, or was, now I will need to be finding work once I arrive in the Americas” she said suddenly looking very young and a trifle scared.  
“How old are you Miss Kelly, if I may ask” William said gently  
“Nineteen Sir, been in service since I was twelve” she raised her chin proudly.   
“Your Mistress, she was not being met by family?” William asked   
“No Mr Fraser, Mistress Chambers, now she was a widow, was going to Wilmington in South Carolina. She wanted to buy a small shop. She did not want to live under her Fathers roof again after her husband died.” Caitriona explained.  
“So she was running away, and were you running too ?” William asked inquisitively  
Cairiona put her bags on the bottom bunk.   
“I had been with Miss Anna, that’s Mrs Chambers since I was twelve Sir, I couldn’t leave her to come to the Colonies on her own” she said quietly.  
William could see the grief then in Caitriona’s face and voice. She had been fond of her employer obviously.  
“Do you know where your Mistress belongings are? William asked.   
Caitriona shook her head “No Mr Fraser, they did give me time to gather my own things, but that was all.”  
“I will find out what has happened to them. They will be to be returned to her Father, along with any valuables and monies” William said, thinking aloud.  
“Sir, I will be having no money of my own. I was to stay and work with my Mistress, what am I to do?” Caitriona said, suddenly the fight going out of her. “I have been so worryin these last two days, will I be able to find work?”  
William smiled down at the small girl, her dark eyes looking at him for help.  
“Do not worry Miss Kelly. When I sort Mistress Chambers affairs, I will make sure reparation for your duty to her on this voyage will be paid.”  
“I thank ye again Sir” Caitriona bobbed her head again.  
William turned towards the door. “Do not worry Miss Kelly, my brother Fergus and his family live in Wilmington. If I did not bring you to them on landing, my sister-in-law, Marsali would have my guts for garters. My brother is a printer, with many children, Marsali will know where there will be work.”  
He smiled at her and closed the door.  
William went back to the Captain’s cabin, and not bothering to knock, entered. “Where are Mistress Chambers’ belongings” he said brusquely   
The Captain stood from behind his desk. “Here Mr Fraser, I thought you would be wanting them” he said quickly. He indicated two trunks and handed over two keys.   
“Valuables and monies?” William raised one eyebrow and tapped his finger against his leg.  
“Umm, there was no jewellery sir, and I know of no monies?” The Captain uttered nervously  
“There was monies, and jewellery . I saw myself Mrs Chambers wearing a fine necklace the first night on board. Where has it gone? ” William bit out  
“Maybe the girl ….” The captain stopped as William’s face began to redden again  
“No, no of course not” he rushed on.   
“Who brought you the trunks? William was by now getting very angry.   
“The girls, Sir, the girls that took over the berth” The Captain admitted.  
William sighed and sat down on the desk edge.   
The whores had little enough, that he would never get the money back, but the jewellery that need to go back to Mistress Chambers Father. He did not want Miss Kelly accused of stealing it.k  
“Go tell the whores, I will not pursue the money, but the jewellery is to be brought to you my nightfall, or I will have this ship turned upside for both Jewellery and Money.” William stood back up and slamming the door behind him headed for his own berth.  
William had spent most of the ten days they had been at sea in his berth, he was not a good sailor, and although Mama had, had some of the ‘wee sea needles’ as Da called them he did not like to be seen with them.   
He had also needed to decide on what he wanted to do in the Colonies. He had invested in Michaels’ New World wine business, and in Fergus’s print shop, but neither was what he wanted to do. Once the war was over he need a profession.  
So by being shut away he had not seen the beautiful Miss Kelly with the delightful lilt in her voice. He lay back on his bed and thought of her. Something inside seemed to want to dance, and he really wasn’t sure he liked the feeling. Now was not the time to be enamoured with a young lady. And she was a servant as well. But was that really a problem, in this new world and new family he mused. His Parents surely would not care.  
He shook his head trying to dislodge the picture in his head of those beautiful brown eyes. No this was not the time. He would stay within his cabin, the voyage was going quickly, they had had fair winds, they would be in the colonies within a month. Then on arrival he would find Miss Kelly and take her to Marsali, then head for the Philadelphia to see Lord John, and then home to the Ridge.   
Home to the Ridge. That made him dance inside too. He got up again and paced the small cabin. All these new emotions. He realised more than anything he wanted to see Mama. She would make sense of things for him. Mama and Bree.   
But if he thought that he could hide from Miss Kelly he was wrong. Early the next morning, after a night of tossing and turning, he was awoken by a knock on the cabin door. He sat up and promptly felt his stomach turn. The ocean had got rougher overnight.   
“Who is it” he called as he grabbed the bucket.  
“Its Caitriona Kelly Sir”  
His stomach emptied into the receptacle.  
“Are you alright Sir” she called through the door.  
“Yes, yes” he replied between urges.  
“I was wondering if you would like me to do your washing and such” Caitriona called back  
“No, no, I can look after myself” He called back again, this time weakly.  
It went silent outside the door, and he sat back down on the bed. She had gone he thought. He poured himself a drink of water and tentatively sipped it, then found his needles. On the voyage back to England it hadn’t really gotten any relief with them. Although Mama had instructed him where to put them, he wasn’t sure he had got it right. But he dutifully inserted them and sat back down. Still feeling awful.   
Suddenly the door opened and Caitriona came in backwards carrying a tray.  
“Miss Kelly!” William cried in alarm, and tried to remove the needled.   
But Caitriona had put the tray on a ledge and turned before he could. She gaped at him in astonishment.   
Embarrassed he turned away. “Miss Kelly, I did not ask you to come in” he said shortly.   
Just then the ship lurched and his stomach went with it, Caitriona got the bucket to him before he was sick all over the floor.   
Totally mortified, he collapsed onto the bed.  
“I brought you some ginger tea” Caitriona said ignoring his discomfort and handing the cup to him.   
“I would swill you mouth out first mind”  
Not looking at anywhere but the floor, and wishing that he could take the needles out, he did as she said.  
“Now, And why would you a jabbing yourself with wee needles now” she asked, one hand on a hip and looking very interested.   
“My Mama, she is a physician, she had them made for me. My Da, he also suffers greatly from the sea sickness.” His stomach lurched yet again but he manged not to vomit.  
“On the voyage to the Colonies, a Chinese friend, used these on him. It stopped him being sick.” He muttered. He could still not looking at her.   
“Well isn’t that grand. But it doesn’t seem to be a working.” She said with a grin. With that she took the bucket and left the cabin.   
William sat there non plussed, not really sure what had happened. He sipped at his tea and then shook his head, trying to clear it.   
A few minutes later Caitriona was back. A clean bucket and fresh water, in her hand.  
“Now, if yer Mama uses these wee things” she indicated his face “And says they work, why are they not, do you need them in all the time, are they sore, does it matter where they go?” she rattled out as she stood two inches away from him examining his face closely.  
“Miss Kelly” he exclaimed, but then had to push her away and grab the bucket as the tea came back up.  
Caitriona had gone to the dresser, and picked up the drawing Bree had done of his Da. On it Mama had put crosses where she had put the needles on Jamie. Aunt Jenny had used it when she had sailed back with Da.  
“Who is this your Father? You look very like him you know, but your face is narrower, longer too” she observed, swiftly she was back at his side, holding the drawing she repositioned the needles.   
He just sat there. He felt that he had been knocked over by an buffalo!   
Finally, Caitriona stood back, examined the drawing one last time and nodded.   
“Aye now, my boy, let us see if that works now” she said frowning slightly.   
William just blinked. Then he took a deep breath.   
Did his stomach feel better? He put his hand out for the water and she gave it to him. He drank some just as the ship swayed again. But the water stayed in his stomach. Gingerly he stood up.   
“Well now, are you feeling more yourself sir?” Caitriona asked him, taking his arm as he moved.   
“I think so” he said slowly.  
“Then maybe I will go find you some oatcake or such, no the bread for it is full of maggots so it is. Something in your stomach will be helping.” And with a swish of skirts she was gone.  
William held onto the dresser and took a deep breathe. The cabin smelt foul. He went to the window and opened it a fraction. The fresh sea air came in and cleared the sickness smell a bit. He realised that some of the smell was himself. Apart from a short walk around the deck if the seas permitted he had been in the cabin the whole time. And in that time he had not changed his clothes, nor yet his bed linen.   
He looked down at himself ashamed. It was no wonder the Captain had not taken him well to start with yesterday. He certainly did not look like a man of means today. Mama would be disgusted at him. She was always telling him that keeping himself clean was the way to keep from being ill. Or as Da said keeping the wee beasties away.  
Caitriona appeared again this time carrying food and William realised he was starving.   
“Thank you very much Miss Kelly. You must think of me badly” he said this time looking at her.  
“Oh no sir, when your feeling badly, well” She smiled at him and shook her head and he was lost in the brilliance of the smile. “I did come to find if you would want some washing or such done” she told him, looking around the room.   
“I wouldn’t have you do my washing” he said aghast.  
“Why ever not? Tis only what I did for Mistress Chambers, and if you are to find me employment, then I would be better to show you what I can do” Caitriona said as she pulled the sheets from his bed, causing him to have to perch on the desk out of the way.   
“And once you have finished eating, I will go fetch warm water, then you can wash and change. You will be feeling so much better then” She said bundling up the linen.  
She turned to face him, “Ah you have finished I will be having the plate and cup as well then” she reached out for it but William caught her hand.   
“Really Miss Kelly, there is no need” he insisted.  
“Now Mr Fraser, there is to be sure. What would your Mama say if she saw you now” Caitriona raised an eyebrow.  
That caused William to laugh. He knew just what his Mama would say. And she would say it with a smile on her face.


	20. Caitriona's Secret

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> William and Caitriona make land.
> 
> My timeline may be out a bit here, so you may have to excuse me.

William reached for his wife’s hand as they walked down the gangplank, He could see Fergus waiting for them, with a curious look on his face as he saw Caitriona.  
“Fergus” William said hugging his brother, he then let go and turned to Caitriona.   
“May I introduce you to my wife Caitriona Fraser.” He said formally  
Fergus spluttered “Your wife, mon Frere! “ he turned to Caitriona astounded, then remembering his manners, bowed.  
“It is wonderful to meet you!” he said in amazement. “You never told us in your letter, of when to expect you that you had married”  
“That’s because I did not even know Caitriona when I wrote that letter” William said with a grin.   
Fergus’s eyebrows shot up! “Mon Frere, I think you have a tale to tell us. But it must wait until we are home. Marsali would be most cross if she was told it after. Auntie Jenny is also with us, and I would not like to cross both of them together” he said laughing.   
Calling a porter, the brothers managed to get, Mrs Chambers trunks, Williams one trunk and Caitriona’s bags onto the cart. William climbed up and reached down for Caitriona, taking her hand and helping her up. Fergus climbed the other side and clicking at the horses, they set off for the print shop.  
As the came to a halt outside, William saw Roger coming out to meet them. “Fergus you never told me Roger was here as well” he said with delight  
He jumped down hugging his brother in law. “Is Bree with you?”   
“No, I brought Germain and Jenny down” Roger explained, then looked up quizzically at the young girl sat on the cart.  
William turned and helped her down. “Caitriona, this is my brother in law Roger MacKenzie, Roger, may I present my wife Caitriona.”  
“Your wife!” Roger exclaimed in astonishment  
“Tis being nice to meet you Mr Mackenzie” Caitriona said with a smile and a laugh bubbling in her throat.  
Roger reached and took her hand, then almost dropped it. A blue glow had shot from her hand to his. Flustered he looked into her face, she looked back steadily.  
“Umm Umm, it is nice to meet you Mistress Fraser, but please call me Roger” he stuttered  
“Come, come Marsali will be waiting” Fergus called from where he was taking the horses from the cart.  
Roger and William made short work of unloading the baggage into the stable, then went in through the shop to the drawing room.   
“She is your what!” Jenny said from the kitchen doorway as William made introductions again.  
“I think you better be explaining my lad” she raised her eyebrows at William, whist giving Caitriona, a look up and down. A look that if Claire had seen it, would have recognised as the same first look that she had got from Jenny Murray.  
Caitriona coolly returned the look and spoke. “ I think I can be doing that. But may we sit first?” she turned to Marsali.  
“Of course, aye, what was I thinking, a you will take a drink and a bite?” Marsali got up and placed baby Jamie in her husbands arms and pushed Jenny into the kitchen.  
“Who is she, she is Irish, how did he meet her” Jenny whispered as she set the kettle on the fire and took some scone from the bread hutch.  
“Well how would I be knowing? But the sooner we make this tray the sooner we will know” Marsali whispered back.  
When they went back through, Caitriona was now holding the baby and the men were asking about the state of things in England. Jenny placed the tray and sat down with a bump.  
“Now lass, will you be telling us, how when we have never heard a sound of your name, you are now my nephews wife” she said sternly.  
Caitriona smiled and took the drink that Roger offered her. “ Now I would be on the ship with William. I was a coming to the Colonies with my Mistress, but ten days into the voyage, Mistress Chambers died. She had a bad heart you see” Caitriona stopped her and took a deep breath “ I think the rough seas were too much for her.” She stopped again her loss plainly showing in her face.  
“I came upon her being accosted by a sailor shortly after” William put in.  
Caitriona smiled across the room to him and turned the baby to her shoulder. “  
“William found I had been turned out of my cabin, and spoke to the Captain and had me returned to it.” She carried on   
“The next day, I did go see if I could help him in anyway” she saw Marsali’s eyes widen and hurried on “You know with some washing and such.” She explained  
“There she found me being violently sick” William said ruefully.  
“Did the wee needles no work?” Jenny said turning to him in surprise “ They work well for your Da”  
“ He had not got them just so, in the right places you see” Caitriona told Jenny “ The drawing was his Da, William’s face is no quite the same shape.”  
“Caitriona realised and repositioned them. Then they worked” William explained.   
“So, with that I cleaned him up and told him he must not be spending all the days in his cabin. That it was no so good for him.” Caitriona continued.   
“I tried to tell her, that I would be fine, but like most the women in this family, whether, they be Fraser’s by blood or marriage, she was not going to take no for an answer” William looked at Marsali and Jenny pointedly.   
“ Aye well, tis just that we know what is better for the men in this family than, they know for themselves” Marsali said with a laugh  
“So how do you go from that to being married” Roger put in. “And actually, how did you marry? By the Captain?”  
“Some of the sailors, well they were put out that I was back in my cabin, you see they had been taking it for a brothel, some of the female passengers were no so particular you see.” Caitriona said.  
“And a week later, while I was sleeping, two of them drunk on rum, decided that they would break in” Caitriona shuddered  
William came to stand behind her “By the time I got there, one was a top of her and the other barring the door.” William said through clenched teeth.  
“William, well I did not see what he did with the one on the door, but he had almost battered the one above me to death, before I did stop him” Caitriona said reaching up for his hand.  
“No more then he would have deserved” Fergus said looking at his own wife.  
“ So, I took Caitriona to my own cabin, I needed to keep her safe you see.” Jenny had raised her eyebrows at that statement, and William blushed  
“The Captain came shouting and going, that I had almost killed one of his crew, all for the sake of a Irish whore” Williams face was becoming flushed with anger now.  
“I did think that William was going to hit the Captain” Caitriona said, “ But instead, he stared the Captain down, and told him, that I was no Irish whore, in fact I was to be his wife. Which was news to me, but I wasn’t going to say so at that precise time you know”  
“The man didn’t know what to say to that” William said his temper subsiding and with a grin carried on talking.  
“I told him, that as Captain he was entitled to marry us, so come morning that is just what he did” William said laughing.  
“I did so tell him that he did not need to” Caitriona said indigently at his laughter “That really it was no a good idea, but William, well he was not to be turned from the matter”  
“Fraser women may be insistent. But Fraser men, when they make up their minds on a wife. They will not be stopped” Jenny said wryly nodding.  
William turned to Roger. “I was hoping, that once we were on the Ridge, you would perform a ceremony for us though? I don’t feel that we are really wed, well till then” he said stumbling over his words. Jenny looked at him shrewdly  
“Of course,” Roger said smiling “Your parents would want to see you wed, and what your sister would say if she wasn’t there well, I don’t want to be on the end of that stramash”  
This caused everybody to laugh.   
Four days later, Roger, William and Caitriona set off for the Ridge.   
Roger had tried to speak to Caitriona alone, but no quiet time was to be had in the printshop. There was always somebody around. But he needed to know. Caitriona had the blue light. Such as Dr McEwan had used on himself and Buck, such as Claire herself had. Caitriona had to be a traveller. But did she know she was, was the question. Was she just the descendant of a traveller or had she herself come her from another time?  
He got his opportunity the day before they got to the Ridge. William decided that as they wouldn’t make it before dark, they should stop mid afternoon and make camp. He would like to hunt and take some meat home with them as a gift.  
“I hope ye are not expecting me to go shoot” Roger said with a grin “Ye know if its not a barn door, then there is no much chance of me hitting it”  
William grinned back and winked “No, I know which MacKenzie hunts, and it is not you”  
Caitriona looked from one to the other perplexed. Roger turned to explain as William picked up his gun and disappeared into the forest.  
“My Mother in law, oh and I suppose yours too now” he said smiling “ She explained that I have no binocular vision, which means that I have no depth perception. Not clever if you need to fire a gun”  
“I see, and how did Mrs Fraser come to know that?” Caitriona said carefully.  
“She did an eye test on me. Claire, well Claire is a very unusual lady, and a very fine physician, with many unusual ideas.” He said just as carefully, watching Caitriona’s face for any sign she understood what he was saying.  
“ My wife, now she is what you would call an engineer, do you know what that means?” He said and saw a flare in her eyes.  
“Aye, aye I know what an engineer is. My mother was one too. An electrical engineer.” Caitriona didn’t take her eyes from his.  
Roger spoke softly. “When?”  
“1960” Caitriona replied. “Your family?”  
“Claire first in 1946, then again in 1968, myself and Bree in 1971, then again in 1980” he said then held his breath.  
Caitriona went white “You have all went back, then came again. Through that hell?”  
“We had too, Claire, because Jamie was here, us, because they were here. How did you go through ?”  
Caitriona didn’t speak for a while, taking in what Roger had said. “I was twelve, we lived in Dublin, my father was, is a doctor, my mother an engineer. We had gone to a place called Drombeg in West Cork. I had run ahead of my parents and brothers, I wanted to see the stone circle. As I got closer, I could hear a hum. It made me feel sick, I reached out to steady myself.” She stopped and he recognised the remembrance on her face.   
“Caitriona Kelly.” Roger said quietly “It was in the papers, when you disappeared”  
Caitriona stared at him astounded “You know of me?” she asked  
“Aye, yes, it was in the news for months, years, I was at university. I remember it well. Your parents go, will go, to Drombeg every year. In Remembrance” he said softly  
Caitriona sat very still, then quietly spoke “I should have gone back” she said hollowly  
“You don’t know if you would have made it. Many don’t.” Roger said gently and handed her his handkerchief.  
“You all did” Caitriona exclaimed tears now streaming down her face.  
“But I know, of many who haven’t, my Father included.” Roger told her  
“I miss my family” Caitriona said simply as she wiped her face. Then she carried on.  
“When I came too, my family were gone. I wandered but could not find them, nor the place where we had been staying. Mistress Chambers, my employer, she found me sitting on the hill nearby. She took me home with her.” Caitriona spoke Woodley  
“Did you tell her what had happened?” Roger asked  
“Yes, and I was lucky it twas her I told and not another, or I may have been burnt as a witch.” Caitriona stopped  
“She just told me to never talk of it, that if her Husband or Father knew.” Caitriona stopped again.   
“She told me of tales of the stones, and of her own Mothers disappearance. So, she kept me with her. And when her Husband died, she sold the farm, and we came to America.” She said simply  
“So, You never thought of going back through them?” Roger asked her  
“I was to scared, as I got older, I dreamed of it. But Mistress Chambers was convinced I would die, so I stayed. She became as mother to me; she had no children of her own.” She said thinking of the women who had loved her like a Mother.  
They sat quietly for a while, then Caitriona spoke again. “Does William, does he know? About you and your wife, and Claire”  
Roger nodded “Yes Bree told him last time he was home.”  
“So, can he, you know, do the travelling?” she asked hopefully  
“No, nor Jamie, you know Claire is his stepmother?” Roger explained  
Caitriona nodded “Yes, he told me, a complicated Family it is.”  
Roger grinned, “Aye, that it is, but a happy family and everyone in it much loved. as I am sure you will be. God Jamie will be so happy to see his son happy, and Claire, well you will be a joy to her”  
“Do you think I should be telling William?” Caitriona asked of him then  
“Well that is between you and him. Only you know how he will be. Within a marriage bed, such secrets are usually told. Or not “he said.  
Caitriona’s face coloured “Well you see, we, well we have not had a marriage bed , well not as yet. William, well he said that he would not, um, well not till we had seen a Minister, and had a proper bed” she said the last coming out in a rush  
“Oh” Roger stopped, “Oh Aye, I see. Well” he reached out and took her hand giving it a squeeze. “Maybe we will ask Claire hey.”  
As he looked at her, William appeared a deer over his shoulder. “Roger Mac are you trying to woo my wife” he said looking at their held hands.  
Roger looked down at them, then laughed. “No William, I was just reassuring her that the Frasers as a whole are no so frightening, although your sister can be as acerbic as her Auntie Jenny at times,  
and that you don’t want to stand between her and your Father in and argument. I know I’ve been there”  
“You’re a braver man than me then, even if you cant shoot straight” William said dropping the deer to the floor. “Shall we butcher this and have a fine supper?”  
“Aye, Caitriona you will be very welcome as William’s, and they will come to love you as a daughter. Didn’t Jamie Fraser come to love me as a son. Eventually!” Roger said with a wink to William.


	21. Safe Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> William and Caitriona reach home

It was Jemmy who saw them coming first, he had been fishing and was walking up the trail, he heard the horses and turned running back down towards them.  
“Da” he shouted and stopped before them “Uncle William” he grinned  
“Hello, my boy, run on and tell your mam, and Grannie Claire we are home” Roger said as, William gave the boy a salute. He turned on the spot and shot off, but not before giving Caitriona and inquisitive look.  
“That” Roger said watching the boy charge off “Is my eldest, Jeremiah MacKenzie.”  
“ A fine-looking boy, he is too” Caitriona said with a smile  
By the time they reached Fraser house, Jamie and Claire were coming down the trail to meet them.   
“You knew we were coming then?” William said hugging his Mama,   
“The whole of the Ridge must know that William Ransome is home, Jemmy was yelling it all the way up” Jamie said taking his son’s hand.  
“William Fraser, in fact William James Fraser, if you do not mind me using your name?” William said looking into his Father’s eyes.  
Jamie swallowed hard, and tears sprang to those eyes. “Nay, nay, I do not mind. Tis the name, in my mind that I have always known you.” He pulled his son in for a hug before releasing him so Claire who was also crying.   
Jamie turned and looked up at the other arrival, then back to William. “and who is this?” he asked as he raised his hand to help her down. William released Claire and came to stand beside Caitriona.  
“May I present Mrs Caitriona Fraser, my wife” he said suddenly nervous.  
Jamie looked from one to another, and saw in his son’s eyes the feeling he had felt in 1743, when he had first laid eyes on Claire.  
“Caitriona” he smiled “Welcome to our family, William’s choice is a beautiful one”  
Caitriona let out the breath she didn’t even know she was holding “Thank you Sir” she said and bobbed a curtsey.  
“Mama?” William turned to Claire who was just looking at Caitriona stunned. Before she said anything, she raised her eyes to Roger who was still seated on his horse, imperceptibly he nodded.   
Jamie caught the look between them and frowned.  
Claire stepped forward and enveloped the young girl in a hug. “Welcome home” she said quietly.  
“Where is Bree?” William asked.  
“She has taken Mandy down to Maggie’s Place, something was needing done there” Claire said.  
“I will ride across on and bring her home” Roger said   
“You are Irish, Did you meet in England?” Jamie asked Caitriona  
She shook her head, “No, on the ship” she said suddenly very tired, she let William tell their tale and just walked silently to the house.   
Once there everybody came out, until Amy flushed all the children out and went to organise refreshments for everybody.   
“I will take Caitriona, and show her your room, let her wash and rest a while, William, while you bring your Father up to date with everything” Claire said rising from the settle. She smiled over at the dark-haired girl and led the way upstairs.  
“This is Williams room, and now yours as well” Claire said, opening a door  
Caitriona followed her in, taking in the big feather bed and large light windows  
“It is lovely” she said   
“William can bring your saddlebags up later, but now you probably want to rest. The rise from Wilmington is long and tiring.” Claire said.  
“Mrs Fraser” Caitriona stopped her as Claire to go out of the door “I, Roger, um” she didn’t know what to say, now that she was here.  
Claire came back in, and took the girls’ hand. “You do not have to tell me. I cannot tell all that are like us, but some like you, have a colour around them, yours is blue, like mine. When you are ready, then we can talk. For now, sleep, then come eat” with that Claire went to go.  
“William, William does not know, at least not yet” Caitriona called after her softly.  
Claire nodded “ It took me sometime to tell Jamie, you will tell him, when you are ready.” With that she left the room and went back downstairs.   
Bree rushing along the walkway, as Claire crossed to the kitchen. “Where are they, Roger says that the girl, is like us!”  
“Shush” Claire bundled her daughter into the surgery. “William does not know” she said in a hushed voice.   
“Oh, Roger didn’t tell me that. Why doesn’t he know?” she said perplexed.  
Claire looked at her exasperated. “Because my dear daughter, telling your new husband, that you come from the future, could be a very dicey thing to do. Especially when one is on a ship. If he decided that you are maybe a witch, then he would be likely to throw you over” she said.  
“Ahh good point, but William knows we are from the future, so he wouldn’t think she was a witch” Bree then pointed out  
“But Caitriona did not know that until she spoke to Roger, and to be honest, I’m not totally convinced that William really believes us” Claire stated.  
Bree huffed. “Well I’m sure he does”  
“Yes well, you two would back each other in anything, no matter how mad it may sound.” Claire said with a laugh. “Now go see him, I have sent Caitriona for a lie down, she looked exhausted.”  
Bree went into the parlour to find as usual her daughter hanging off William. She had missed him so while away.  
“Bree” he said standing up and swinging Mandy on to his hip. Brother and sister hugged as their father looked on, a grin from ear to ear on his face.  
“I hear you have brought a bride home” she said grinning as well.  
“That I have, Mama has taken her away to rest, so you will have to wait till dinner to meet her I am afraid” William told her.  
“Does that me you wont love me now” a small voice on his hip said.  
Jamie, reached for his granddaughter and swung her to his hip. “No, my leannan, he will always love you, but now he has a grown-up lady to love as well”  
Mandy frowned “But William was the only one that was just mine” she pouted  
William leant over and chucked her under the chin. “But what if you are just Caitriona’s as well, have you thought of that?”  
Mandy frowned again, then thought about it. “I will see when I meet her” she said loftily.  
Just then Claire came in carrying a ewer of water and a set of clean clothes.   
“These are ones I was making for Fanny; I think they will fit Caitriona; she doesn’t look much bigger than Fanny. Will you take them to Caitriona or shall I” she asked William.  
William smiled gratefully at Claire and took the clothes and the ewer. “I will go see how Caitriona is doing.”  
Once William had gone up, the family dispersed, and Claire turned to Jamie. “Come walk with me” she said to him, leading him out the back door and up the cool mountain path.   
Once they got to what they called their glade, Jamie sat down on a rock and turned to Claire.   
“Aye now you have brought me here , are you going to be telling me what is wrong with the lass?” he asked raising his eyebrows.   
“What makes you think there is anything wrong with her?” Claire countered.  
“Because, as you well ken, mo chridhe your face shows all, and the look you and Roger Mac had, tells me that there is something wrong with the lass” Jamie said patiently and pulled Claire down to sit beside him.   
“well yes, you have told me plenty of times” Claire retorted with exasperation.   
“So, are you going to be telling me?” Jamie continued.  
Claire sighed then turned to look at him. “Caitriona is one of us?” she said quietly  
“One of you?” Jamie queried  
“Yes, one of us, like Bree and Roger” Claire was impatient now, worry on her face.  
“oh, you mean a traveller?” Jamie’s eyebrows shot up. “How do you know?”  
“I could tell as soon as I saw her, she has a blue glow about her, like Monsieur Raymond told me I had. Roger also saw it, when he took her hand when they met. She admitted it to him on the ride here.” Claire continued.  
“So, so she has come to the right place, she is with like people, she will be safe here.” Jamie said  
“Yes, but the problem is William does not know” Claire said and let out a deep sigh.  
“Ahh, and you are worried, that the lass might not stay” Jamie said   
“When he finds out, he may well take her to the stones, if she wants to return and from the way William looks at her, it will break his heart” Claire said.  
“Aye, Aye your right, he looks at her, as I look at you.” He took Claire into his arms. “she may have nothing to go back to, we do not ken her circumstances yet. Or like you, she may choose to stay, for the love of him” he said into her hair.  
Claire looked up into his eyes, eyes that were still as blue as that day at Craig Na dun, when she chose to stay, if now a few lines framed them.   
“And I have never regretted it” she said as she kissed him.


	22. Fae

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> William find out.

William gently knocked on the door, and at a reply opened the door and entered. Caitriona was lying on the bed, she turned over when he came in and wanly smiled.   
“My mother has sent warm water and clean clothes” William said, putting the ewer on the dressing table and the clothes over the end of the bed.   
“Will ye be thanking her for me, I will rest awhile then wash and change and be down for supper” Caitriona said tiredly.  
William nodded abruptly, then as he turned to go, he stopped, without turning he spoke “Caitriona, have you ever met Mama before?”  
Caitriona sat up quickly, “No, why would you be thinking that?” she said anxiously  
“When she saw you, I could have sworn she recognised you, that is all” William said and carried on through the door.   
Caitriona sank back onto the bed. Ever since she had realised that she was not the only person from the future here her mind had been a whirl. And the thought that she could go back, back and see her family was one of joy. But the fear of the space between was also there. And then there was William. She closed her eyes and lay back.   
The whole time on the ship, he had been a perfect gentleman, although he had the Captain marry them to keep her safe, he had told her, that he, himself did not class them as married, not until the marriage had been done in the eyes of the church. And even though he had introduced her as his wife, if she wished them to go their separate ways, he would except that and find her safety to go to.   
And safety could be back to her own time. She would have to go on another ship back to Ireland she supposed, but she could if she wanted, she was sure William would find her safe passage to the stones from the ship. But it had been six years, would her parents have given her up for dead now? And where would she say she had been all this time? Would they think she was mad?  
But what if she stayed here. If what Roger had said was true, then he and his wife, and Williams’ Mama had all made a good life here. Could she make a life with William? Did she want to stay with him? She opened her eyes and got up, she could here his voice in the dooryard. looking out the window, she could see him walking with his sister, his young niece clinging like a monkey to his back and his nephew running on before them. His Father and Roger were unpacking the mules and putting them out to grass. It looked very idyllic, but would she fit in?  
William looked up then and saw her in the window, he waved and smiled, and she felt the sun come out. Maybe she would, Making a decision she hurriedly washed and dressed then went in search of Claire Fraser. If she was to make any decision, then she was the person to talk to.  
Claire was in her surgery when she heard Caitriona come through the walkway. She smiled up at the girls from where she was sitting threading needles, it would be haying time soon and that always means cuts and stitches.   
“You didn’t rest long” she said smiling at the girl.   
“No, I was needing to talk to you” Caitriona said without prelude.  
“I suppose you do” Claire said an patted the seat beside her. “Come tell me how you come to be in this time”  
Caitriona sat down, and with a sigh of relief, told Claire, how she came to be in the 18th century.  
“So, you never tried to go back?” Claire said  
“No, I was always to scared, I thought I would be dying if I tried, but then Roger told me that you have all been through at least three times! How could you alive a going though that three times?” Caitriona looked appalled.   
“It was not something I would advise, I must admit” Claire said “ The first time I went through, it was like you an accident, I went back to save Brianna. Jamie made me. I then thought for twenty years Jamie had died at Culloden, when I found out he was alive, I came back, I didn’t really have much choice in that either I suppose” Claire said with a smile.   
“Why” Caitriona asked  
“Because I wasn’t whole without him” Claire said simply.  
“Brianna came the first time, to save Jamie and I, Roger followed her because he loved her, and wanted to protect her. They went back because Mandy needed an operation I could not do here. And they came back, well because this was home really” Claire smiled and put her arm around the girl.  
“Did Mr Fraser now did always know” Caitriona asked  
“No, it took me a time to tell him. I had been accused of being a witch, Jamie saved me from the trial, and once we got away, I told him” Claire said thinking back all those long years ago.  
“Did he was for believing you?”  
“I don’t think he did really, but her took me too the stones at Craig Na Dun anyway, took me so I could go back to my own time. There he saw me start to go and pulled me back. Then he told me I must go, once he realised it was real” Claire told her  
“But you didn’t go?” Caitriona said frowning  
“No, no you see by then I had realised that Jamie, well Jamie was my reason for being. I would never had left him if I hadn’t been pregnant.” Claire spoke quietly remembering that gut wrenching departure.  
Caitriona stood up and went to look out the window, everybody was down under the trees now, William the centre of the group.   
“Craig Na Dun? There are other stones then?” she asked  
“Yes, Craig Na Dun is in Scotland, but there is one on Ockracoke and one north towards New York.” Claire told her  
“If you want to go back, then Jamie will make sure that you are taken to one of the portals” Claire told her coming to stand next to her, “But if you decide to stay, you will be very welcome here. I think William cares for you very much.”  
Caitriona sighed “Ah, But will he if he be knowing “ she hesitated “Well that I am like you? Maybe one of the Fae”  
Claire laughed “Is that what you think you are? One of the Fae?  
“Ah, well that is what my Granny would have called me, and what Mistress Chambers thought I was”  
Claire nodded. “I don’t see why not, he accepts that half his family are Fae as you call it, although he has never seen it. So maybe there is a degree of susceptibility, but he does accept that we can tell him things that will happen, whether it is the future or the second sight, he does accept that we know something”  
Caitriona nodded, and turned to Claire. “William, well, we have not” she blushed, then carried on “We have not shared a bed, our marriage, William wouldn’t, well, he says we are not married until we have stood in front of the Minister really” the last bit came out in a rush.  
“William is genuinely like his Father there. We had an arranged marriage, for reasons genuinely like your own, Jamie insisted we had to be wed in front of the Priest as well” Claire grinned.  
“I do need to tell him, what I am, before, well before we see a Minister” Caitriona fell over her words.  
“And you need to be sure you want to stay, very sure, because, once a Fraser man loves, he never loves another” Claire said, “And I would not want my son to live half a life.” Claire warned her.  
That night after supper, William escorted Caitriona to his room, “I will sleep downstairs, until, well if you want to marry me, well, well then I will sleep here” he stuttered and closed the door.   
Caitriona giggled, and sat down on the bed, Williams face still in her mind’s eye, and suddenly things seemed much clearer.  
The next morning after breakfast, she asked William to show her around. Mandy wanted to come too but her Mother shooed her away. with a wink to Caitriona, Bree turned her daughter towards the Big House.   
They had followed the river, and through the trees, passed Roger and Bree’s Cabin. William explaining all the away how the Ridge had come to be built. Passed Fergus and Marsali’s Cabin, which was still maintained on the Ridge, ready if they ever wanted to come back, or for Germain later. Passed the whisky spring and finally into the high field, the one that William had watched Jamie and Mandy riding in.   
He sat down on a fallen branch looking up at her, he spoke. “I want to build our home here, Da, says the field is mine to do with as I want, its where I came to know I was Fraser I suppose although I didn’t realise it at the time. But I asked Da, last night, and he has given it to us as a wedding present. That is, if, well if you still want to be married to me?” He said hesitatingly.  
Caitriona sank to the sweet-smelling grass below her “William, I am needing to tell you something” she started, but he put his hand on her shoulder to stop her  
“Whatever you are going to tell me, you need to know this.” He came to sit beside her, turning her face to his. “ What ever you are going to tell me, I will believe you. I will not judge you. I will not turn you away.” He smiled gently.  
“But” she began  
“No not ever, but if you want to go, not want to be married to me, then I will see you safe wherever you want to go.” He said and she could see with the flash of pain in his eyes, that it hurt him to tell her that”  
Caitriona took a deep breath. “Your Mama, Brianna and Roger, their children” she started  
William swallowed, then she had realised there was something different about them, he thought. Did she think they were witches or such! Oh, Dear God, would she leave because of them when he loved them all so much. Would he have to lose his family to keep her?  
It was her turn to take his face in her hands. Her turn to steady him. She could see the turmoil in his face. “William, William, it is alright. “ she gently, for the first time, gently kissed him.  
“William, I, I am like your Mama, I came here from Nineteen Hundred and Sixty” she said quietly.  
William looked at her stunned. He pulled back and then got to his feet. Caitriona’s heart lurched. He strode away five feet, then returned, and sat back down on the branch.   
“Like Mama, how?” was all he said  
Shakily Caitriona once more told her story. Not once looking at him  
“And Mama and Roger knows?” he with a choked voice.  
Caitriona dared look up at him then. Tears were coursing down his face.  
She knelt up and turned to him and flung herself against him. He wrapped his arms around her. “Oh, my poor girl, you were but a child, you must have been terrified.” Was all he could say before resorting to whispering into her hair and holding her tight, as sobs now wracked her.  
Eventually, as the sun went passed noon, they lay on the grass, tear stained and exhausted.   
“When do you want to go back? Will you stay awhile, I don’t know when the next ship may be, but if you want to go this side of Winter it will have to be soon” William finally said.  
Caitriona shot up to sitting and looked back down at him. “Go back? You want me to go back?” she said cried.  
“Well do not you, what about you family? Your parents?” William said looking up at her.   
Caitriona shook her head. “They will have thought me long dead, and as much as I would like to be putting their minds to rest, about what happened to me. What would I say if I went back, Where would I say I had been? They would think me mad so they would. And if I were to go back, I would have to be leaving you now, and I do not want to be doing that” she said and laid her hand on his cheek.   
“You want to stay!”  
“Did I just not say that now my lad” Caitriona said with a smile.   
William pulled her down hard to him “How much do I love you? he said kissing her  
“As much as I may love you” came her reply.


	23. Extensions.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Family expands.

Marsali sat on the porch of the Big House, sewing basket at her feet and Caitriona’s wedding dress in her hands, her stitching as always beautifully done.   
She and the children had arrived four days ago, coming up for the harvest and to bring the trunks belonging to Mrs Chambers with her. Fergus would follow now for the wedding as well. Laoghaire had decided to stay in Wilmington, surprisingly she had become a good help to Fergus and found a talent in printing.  
She could hear Joanie in the kitchen with Franny, they were helping with the preparations for the wedding which would be in a weeks’ time. Claire came out of the surgery and came to sit beside her.   
“Oh Marsali, I miss you here as my second” she said as she sat. “Rachel helps when she can, and Jenny of course, but they don’t have the feeling for healing like you do”  
“Aye I miss being here to, but I have my little surgery going behind the print shop now in Wilmington. Ye ken only the women come of course, and then only when they can keep it from their menfolk . But at least I can be putting what you taught me tae good use.” Marsali told Claire.  
“Just don’t go getting yourself in trouble” Claire warned.  
Marsali laughed and rolled her eyes “And ye ken I never get into trouble”  
Both women grinned and Claire picked up the beautiful dove grey linen that Marsali was working.   
“Where did you get this from” Claire asked.  
“From Caitriona’s mistress trunk. I told her, send the valuables back tae her Father. William is composing a letter to go with them, but the clothes, no she was tae make use of them, she has little of her own. They are tae big, but they can be cut down easily”  
“And she agreed?” Claire asked  
“Well. No, not tae start with, but well, Bree and I we made her see the sense of it” Marsali said and Claire could see the teenager who had insisted on coming on this journey to the new world with them in her impish grin.  
Mandy and Felicite were coming up the path one hand each holding Baby Jamie, he was already walking at 8 months, like his Grandpa, nothing was going to be stopping him.   
Claire watched them “Your boys Marsali, they never stay still” she said laughing. Then smiled inwardly, thinking of the tiny one they had buried up by Rollo.   
“I miss him everyday” Marsali, her face reflecting Claire’s said. “but I thank god, for the ones I have with me. I look at Germain, he is almost as tall as his father now, and the girls, Joanie, well she will be marrit herself in a few years, Felicite, she is more like you Mother Claire”  
“Like me!” Claire exclaimed, “How”  
“So very independent, and intent on healing. She wants tae stay here when we go back, if you will have her, she wants you tae teach her” Marsali told her watching her younger daughter  
“Have her, oh Marsali of course I will have her, but Germain is already here, will you not miss her” Claire asked  
“Oh Aye, but I canna teach her like you, and if your healing is tae go on, then you need apprentices. And Felicite, well she may as well be your first with our blessing.” Marsali said with a sigh.  
“Your sure?” Claire said but her face shone, to be able to pass on what she knew.  
“Ye ken, she threatened tae run away to ye, if we didna let her” Marsali told her with a resigned laugh. “Aye and she would have tae.”  
Marsali stood up and shook the dress out “ Do you ken where Caitriona is, I will be needing her for the hem.”  
“Up at the top field, Jamie, Roger and half the Ridge are up there trying to get the walls and roof up on a small cabin for them, they can enlarge it later, but it will mean they can start out in their own place.” Claire said  
“Aye when bairns come along, they will need space. Fergus was just saying that about our rooms, behind the print shop.” Marsali said carelessly  
Claire spun around. “More space? Marsali are you carrying again?” she said smiling.  
“Aye, think you maybe will having a keek at me later, by my reckoning I’m no past 4 months, but I’m a lot bigger than ever before” Marsali said stretching her back.   
Later after supper, Claire called Marsali into the surgery “Come and let me examine you” she said. She helped Marsali up onto the table and got her stethoscope, Ian had made her a new one from horn, replacing the rolled-up paper.   
She spent ages moving around Marsali, listening from different places, then stood up straight.   
Marsali’s eyebrows were raised in alarm “Do you ken , well like Henri Christen?” she asked tremulously  
Claire shook her head, then smiled “No, well as much as I can tell, but I do think, my dear daughter, that you have more than one baby in there” she said laughing “I’m fairly sure I can hear two heartbeats”  
Marsalis eyes went out on stalks “TWO, Twins, Oh Diah, what am I going to do with two”  
“The same as you have done with one, I expect” Claire said laughing even more, “And you have your Mother to help this time”   
“Aye, and I’ll need her, if I can prise her away from the shop, we will really have tae move into bigger rooms” Marsali said stunned.  
She sat up and Claire helped her down.  
“Are we to be Grandparents again” Jamie said coming into the room and dropping a kiss on the top of Marsalis head.   
“Aye, and twice over” Marsali said shaking her head.  
“Twice, Twins! You two could populate America with Frasers on your own” Jamie laughed  
“Aye and I feel we bloody well are” Marsali exclaimed. “Fergus is never coming a near me AGAIN”


	24. Despondancy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jamie finds a despondant Mandy

Mandy had Wee Jamie, Frankie, Oggy and Wee Ian all sitting on the steps of the Big House, Jamie coming down the trail from the Fraser House stopped and leant against a tree watching his Grandchildren. All the little boys were squirming, and Mandy kept yanking them back down, as they in turn tried to get away from their determined bigger cousin.   
He smiled to himself, Mandy was so much her Grannie’s granddaughter, every time he saw her, he could imagine Claire as a wee one. He would not admit it to anybody, but Mandy had a stronger hold on his heart than all his Grandchildren.   
Finally, Mandy exploded and shouted at the boys, causing one-year old wee Ian to burst into tears. The other boys scattered, and Jamie strode forward and picked the crying bairn up.   
“Now Miss Mandy, what are you up to, making wee Ian greet now” He said sternly to the little spitfire who stood with her hands on her hips, hair as usual escaping from her plait, face red and furious.  
“I was a telling them, at the wedding, that they have to sit quiet and still, we was practicing, but they wouldna sit” Mandy said angrily  
Jamie hid a smile and crouched down wee Ian against his shoulder, “Now Mandy, the wee boys, they will be with the mothers at the wedding, they will be sitting still. Do you think ye Ma and Auntie Rachel would let them make mischief?” he asked  
Mandy plumped back down on the step. “Its William’s wedding, they canna spoil it” she said and burst into tears.   
Jamie looked around and saw Felicite, he beckoned her over “ Lass will you take, wee Ian to his mother please”   
“Aye Grandpere, what is wrong with Mandy?” she asked taking the young lad and looking at Mandy.  
Mandy shook her head, hidden in her skirts. Jamie owlishly winked at his second granddaughter and turned to his third.  
“Now a leannain, come tell me what the trouble is” Jamie said lifting her onto his lap.   
“I dinna want William to marry Caitriona, I want him to wait till I’m old enough “ Mandy gulped into her Granda’s chest.  
Jamie smiled; he had a thought it may be something of the sort. Since the day they had met, Mandy and William had a special bond.   
“Now a leannain, do you not ken, Uncles cannot marry nieces, tis not allowed. And even if it were, William would be an incredibly old man if he waited for you. “  
“I wouldn’t mind” Mandy snuffled  
“When you get to be an age for marrying, mo muirninn, tis not William you will be looking at, you will find somebody your own age, that your heart sings for”  
Mandy looked up “Sings for?”  
“Aye, if you’re a lucky person, ye find someone like that, I found yer Grannie, and my life is nothing without her”  
“Not even us?” Mandy looked at him shocked.   
“Oh aye, of course it is, my children and grandchildren, of course, but Grannie, she is my heart and soul” he brushed Mandy’s hair from her wet face.  
“And Caitriona, well she is Williams” he said gently.  
Mandy shuddered and wiped her face “Is Mama Da’s?”  
“Aye, yer Da, he went through hell to be with yer Mama, and I wasna a help in that.” Jamie said remembering back  
“Why?” Mandy exclaimed “Did you no like Da?”  
Jamie pulled her back into him, “Nay, it wasnna that, I didna ken him, but your Da came through those stones to be with your Ma, then when I made a terrible mistake and sent him away, he still came back for your Ma. Nothing would keep him from her” Jamie said.  
“Why did you send him away” Mandy asked.  
Jamie smiled at her “That is a story for another day, when your older and when your parents want you to know.” Jamie told her.  
“So, William is going to marry Caitriona anyway, even if I dinna want him to” Mandy said despondent.  
“Aye a leannain, that he will, on our second Founding day, so maybe cheer up hey, Founding Day will be fun for all you bairns” Jamie cuddled her, and she allowed herself to be mollified.   
“I’m not happy about it, but is she is Williams heart, I suppose. “ Mandy said still a bit sulkily  
She sat up straight then. “But Granda, if I canna William, I’ll no marry anyone”, she turned to look around, the barns of the Ridge and family were all about.  
“No one of them would ever be my heart” she said with a look of total disgust on her face.  
Jamie burst out laughing and standing, chucked her over his shoulder and charged across the dooryard, chasing bairns, dogs and pigs a scattering.


	25. A declaration is made

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John arrives.

The wedding was to be the morning of Founders Day, then the feast, games and party would follow. Like the year before invites had gone out to those far away, but people had begun to arrive days before anyway.   
John Gray had come with Dottie and Denny this year, arriving well before the invite could have got to him. They had pulled up before Fraser house on the Saturday before. Claire had been the first to see him, and calling to Jamie had hurried out the door.  
“John, how did you get the invite so quick?” she said hugging him, before doing the same to Dottie and Denzel and looking for Minnie.   
“Where is Minnie?” she asked anxiously.  
“Don’t worry Claire, we met Rachel outside the Big House, she jumped off there.” Dottie replied as she hugged her back.  
“ John!” Jamie said coming down the steps and taking both Johns in his. “Tis good to see you, how did you get here so quick”  
“We have not seen an invite, William wrote to say, well to say that he was not coming to Philadelphia, and that he was getting married! I knew you were intending on holding Founders Day each year, so we came.” John said simply smiling up at his dear friend.   
William appeared at the top of the trail, running, barefooted and shirt untucked, John raised his eyebrows at the sight of his son, so carefree and unpolished.   
“Papa,” William said breathlessly, reaching to hug him, then stopping, and looking down at himself. !Ah, better not, I was in the river collecting leeches with Mandy and Frankie” he explained.  
This caused Johns eyebrows to go further up, and he looked at Claire. “Over his fear of them I see” he said with a sardonic smile.  
”I will need plenty if the bruises from last years Shinty game are to go by” she explained.  
“Papa you came early” William said with a delighted smile.  
“I was just explaining to your Parents, I came as soon as I got your letter about your nuptials. Now where is the lady in question?” John asked  
“Yes William, has thy chased her away already” Dottie said grinning at him.   
“William turned to her and leaning for ward kissed her on the cheek “No my dear cousin, she is down at Maggie’s Place, all the work is going on down there. Germain has gone for her.”  
“Come on in out of the heat2 Jamie said ushering them all up the steps.   
“How was the harvest?” John asked “I see the fields have all been gathered” he turned to Jamie”  
“Aye the last one in on Thursday, just in time for the Party” Jamie replied to him.   
“May I see the surgery?” Denny asked Claire, “Rachel as written me about it, does say it is wonderous”  
Claire nodded “Of course, its still not complete, the one I had before the big house burnt down, it was better stocked, but I’m building it up well again”  
Talking all things medical, Denny and Claire moved off. The men led Dottie into the parlour, and Jamie called for Amy.  
“Would you bring some of that lemonade Franny made please Amy, if there is any left” Jamie asked  
“Of course, Mr Fraser, there be plenty” Amy bobbed and about turned backed to the kitchen.   
“Lemonade? Are you growing lemons here?” John was surprised.   
“Aye well a few, It is Brianna’s experiment. She has built what she calls a glass house, up against the chimney wall of the Big House, the sun and warmth from the chimney bricks keeps it warm inside. She had four plants sent from Claire’s supplier. And this year we had lemons, not many aye, but she showed Franny how to make lemonade, and we have a bit put by” Jamie explained/  
“You let Franny loose with them?” John said with a grin.  
“Aye well the lass has got better in the kitchen ye ken, but a might more with Brianna in her wee, making shed” Jamie said with a laugh.  
“Making shed?” Dottie asked  
“Yes, Da and Roger built it for her, she has all these ideas like the glass house, but some of them, well it involve things that should not be around children, so Roger insisted she has a shed for it” William said, coming back into the room, he had absence himself to find stockings and shoes and a clean shirt.  
“Sensible, after the Big House fire” John nodded.  
William came to sit beside him on the sofa. Caitriona will be here in a minute I could see them coming passed the Big House, you will be kind to her wont you Papa?” William said earnestly  
“When have you ever known me not to be” John said slightly affronted.  
“I know its just she is a bit nervous of meeting you.” William said  
John looked up at Jamie, “And was she not of meeting you?” he asked  
“Oh aye, but not for long, she is not a lass to be feared of danger, only of being unliked” he explained  
“Ah I see” John said nodding  
Voices could be heard in the breezeway, and a few minutes later, Claire came in with Denny. “Caitriona has just gone to freshen up, she will be down in a moment” she said looking kindly at William, “maybe you should go up to her”  
William stood and nodded “Of course” je then disappeared again up the stairs.  
“so, what is this Caitriona like” John asked bluntly of Claire, knowing he would get a plain answer form her  
“Lovely, very much in love with William, hardworking and interested in my surgery” she said with a smile.  
“So, will we have another healer in the Family?” Denny asked  
“Well I hope so, I am to teach Felicite, so I will tech Caitriona as well.” Claire said nodding  
“Of course, It turns out though, that Caitriona is related to me.” Claire carried on, then looking straight in John’s eye, “related from another distant time though”  
Johns eyes widened, he gasped and cocked on his lemonade, then pulled himself together quickly, “Are thy alright Uncle” Dottie asked with concern.  
“yes, no matter” he replied. “But Caitriona is here alone? In America, William wrote?”  
“Yes, unfortunately, William did offer to take her back to her people, but she wished to remain here.” Jamie said quietly. “as Claire did when I made the same offer.”  
John looked from one to the other, then a gentle smile came to his features. “Well if they are as happy as you two, we will all be best pleased. “he said.  
Just then the door opened and the couple in question, entered the room.  
“Papa, may I present, my wife to be Caitriona Kelly” William said, Caitriona dropped a curtsey and John stepped forward and took her hand.  
“I am delight to meet you my dear. Anyone that can take on the ruffian that is our son, must be and angel” Jon said  
Caitriona blushed “Ah now your lordship, you are knowing he is no ruffian, did he not save me from such ruffians” she replied.  
John dipped his head to her, and turned to William. “Miss Kelly? Not Mrs Fraser?”  
“No, Papa, we thought, well that Caitriona would be known as her maiden name until the wedding is blessed by a minister.” William explained   
“And it is to be a protestant wedding, Roger Mackenzie I expect?”  
“Aye, I would have liked a priest for the lass, but as you ken, Catholic priests are hard to find here abouts, it would seem that the only child of mine to be married by one, is Fergus, and he was a defrocked one!” Jamie said shaking his head.   
“But faith in God, is good enough, whatever the religion.” Denny said quietly  
“Aye your right man” Roger said coming into the room, Bree following.   
By twilight everybody knew they had arrived, children had been in to be introduced, or remarked on how tall they had got. Jenny had gathered most of them back up and taken them to be fed at the big house, Germain staying, he wanted to know all that as happening in Philadelphia.   
“Well I cannot give to very much up to date information,” John said, “I left Philadelphia, when I got your letter from England William, the one saying you had sold everything you could and decided to take the name Fraser” he put his hand up to stop William speaking. “I have no objection, after all it should have been yours at birth, and it does not injure me that you are taking your Father’s name. “he told him  
“But it got me to thinking. And I thought a lot. With my brother back in England, and not likely to take part in this war again. And with you all declaring yourselves for the revolution, I took myself to Virginia. Well the short of it is, I have declared myself as well. “ he said in a rush.  
“Papa!”  
“John”  
“Jesus Roosevelt Christ”  
Said William, Jamie, and Claire in unison.  
“Well I realised I have no wish to live in England again, my family are here, apart from Hal and Minnie, you are all here. How cam I support the Crown when I do not want what they loyalists want.” He explained  
Jamie nodded, “So you will live in Virginia? On your property there?”  
John shook his head  
“No, To be true, the house is almost in ruins.so I have sold it, all. I am hoping, I may come and become a tenant here” he asked, “If that wouldn’t be an inconvenience.”  
With this he turned to look at Claire. She said  
“Oh John, of course it won’t, but you a farmer?”  
He shook his head. “No Jamie,” he turned then to his dearest friend. “I was thinking, with the money from my land, and from other things, well maybe we could plant more barley, and got legitimate with your whisky. I would put the money up for, more seed and a bigger still. Make it a proper business, but only of course, if you would want that, if not, well I’m sure I can find something to do” he finished lamely, as he saw the look of astonishment on Jamie’s face.  
“Aye, aye, to go legitimate, well I’ve no been one of those before, when it concerns whisky, that is sure” he said  
“Well it is not something to be decide today” John said quickly.  
“No” Claire jumped in, but “oh John it would be wonderful to have you here permanently” she reached over and took his hand.   
Bree laughed “Careful Da, it will not only be Lizzie Beardsley with two husbands.”  
“Brianna!” Claire admonished, “That joke has gone on long enough”   
“Aye and if she had to live with the two of us, it would be us that was a moving out” Jamie laughed/  
Claire glared at him, while the party all laughed.  
“No, I was hoping to either rent, or buy a piece of land, to build my own place.” John said quietly. He looked across at William And Caitriona, “I would like to be closer to any grandchildren, we may all have.”

When Claire came in from the surgery the next morning John and Jamie were ensconced in Jamie’s study. Claire and he had talked it through, well into the night, and decided that yes, going legitimate was the right thing to do, the war would be over in two years and the Americans would be paying taxes to the American government. Jamie found it did not mind the idea of that.  
So now he and John, were working out the particulars. Claire met Caitriona coming down the stairs.   
“Ah there you are lovie, I was wondering if there was anything else you need for yourself. Without your mother here, well I wouldn’t want you not to have everything for your wedding.” Claire said to the petite girl  
“No, no, Marsali has finished my dress, and other clothes two, she and young Joanie can so up a storm. And Auntie Jenny has been organising everything for our cabin” she replied looking a little bedazzled.  
Claire burst out laughing, “Yes Jenny will have everything in hand, but what for you, is there anything you want.”  
The two women went into the kitchen and Claire put the kettle on, she wished sometimes they could get proper tea. To sit down with this child for a proper tea would have been wonderful”  
“Well, William he has asked Fergus, as his brother to be standing with him, you know at the wedding, and of course Roger, will be our Minister. You and Mr Fraser, well you being the parents of the Groom. Do you think it would be suitable t for me to be asking Lord John to give me away?” she asked  
“Oh Caitriona, I think that would more than suitable, and I’m sure he would be more than delighted, shall we take this tea through to the study and you can ask him.” Claire said as she set a tray.  
“We won’t disturb them?”  
“This is one disturbance they won’t mind.” Claire assured her.  
“And Mrs Fraser” Claire looked up from pouring to water into the pot.  
“Mandy, do you think she would be liking to be my bridesmaid. I am not sure, well that they have bridesmaids yet, but I would be liking her to walk with me. She does mean so much to William.” Caitriona said earnestly  
Claire grinned. “I think you would make her day, and no one would be surprised at her as a flower girl.”


	26. A Wedding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Caitriona joins the family

The morning light seeped through the curtains, as Caitriona watched the night disappear.  
Today was her Wedding Day. She thought to her Parents, they would never know, that she had not died, that she was here in this time. She closed her eyes and sent a silent prayer to her Mother asking her forgiveness, for not trying to come back. For staying in this time. But she could not leave William.   
She smiled as she thought of him. The glint in his eye when he laughed with Mandy, the care he gave to all the babies her on the Ridge. His siblings, cousins and friends who were so part of their lives. The two fathers who loved him so much. And his Stepmother, who had no need to love him, but for his Da’s sake, but loved him for his own.  
She smiled even more when she thought of the way he looked at her, the way it made her mind swirl, and a explosion start way down in the pit of her stomach. He was her brightness and her warmth. It did not matter to him that she had been a servant here in this time, in fact as he had told her, she knew far more than him in a lot of the ways of the world.   
The day she had told him in the forest, they had sat, and he had asked her so many questions of what may be. She had had to remind him she had been a girl of 12 when she had come to this time and as a child had not paid much attention to the world.   
She had been to America before though, to New York, when to visit her Mothers’ sister, and could tell him, how that would look later. He had been mesmerised when she told him, how buildings would grown towards the sky, and how she had got there in an airplane.   
How trains, would run underground and cars run on roads. He had stopped her there.  
“Vrooms!” he had said.  
“Vrooms?”  
“Yes, Roger whittles them for the children, they race them across the floor, they must be these cars you tell me of” William said with delight.   
“How much has Bree and Roger told you of our times?” Caitriona asked  
William looked ashamed, “Not much, I have not really asked. I suppose, well I wasn’t sure.” He faltered   
“Wasn’t sure what they said was real?” she asked gently  
“Well I knew it must be, Da believed them and he had seen them all go through, so it must be, but” he tailed off  
“ Ah but it all must have seemed so unreal really” Caitriona said quietly “But now I tell you, you believe?”  
William had turned to her “Yes” he said simply.  
She could hear noises below; the fire being stoked up and breakfast being started. Mr Fraser and Bobby Higgins, walking in the yard, going to feed and milk the cow and goats no doubt.   
Amy and Jenny would be in the kitchen and she should get up and help them. Just as she was getting out of bed, a knock at her door.  
Claire, gently pushed the door and put her head around, “Ah your awake, stay in bed lovie” she pushed the door wide and carried in a tray. “Breakfast in bed, is a must on your wedding day, I did the same for Bree” she said putting the tray down on going to pull the curtains, letting the light flood the room.   
“it is a glorious day” she said turning and smiling at the Irish girl.  
“Did you be having one on your wedding day to Mr Fraser?” Caitriona said as she poured two cups of tea.  
Claire burst out laughing. “No, I had the most awful hangover, and Jamie’s Godfather Murtagh, threw a bucket of cold water over me to wake me” she said as she flitted around the room, smoothing the skirt of the wedding dress hanging on the wall.  
“What!” Caitriona said shocked.   
“Well it was a arranged marriage, to keep me safe, and I was not so happy about it, as I might have been. You see back in our time I was already married, to marry again was not what I planned” Claire explained.  
“But you love Mr Fraser” Caitriona declared  
“Oh yes, with all my heart. And to be honest I probably did then, but just didn’t know it.” She said with a remembrance smile.  
“But now, once your finished, Bobby will bring up the tin bath and you can start your day with a bath and hair wash. No river this morning my lady.”  
“Oh, a proper bath, that would be grand” Caitriona sighed.  
Claire grinned at her. “I know, when we settled here, it was my present from Jamie, and he soon became converted to one as well. Bree is working on piping to set up water into the houses, well at least the big houses. Once she can do that, we may have showers. It would be heaven” Claire told her.  
“Then once you are bathed, Marsali will come do your hair and help you dress.” Claire continued.  
“Did Marsali and Fergus marry in Scotland?” Caitriona asked through a mouthful of bannock and honey.  
“No, well they hand fast in Scotland, but no they married on an Island in the Caribbean” Claire said with a laugh, “By a defrocked priest who kept goats”   
“Defrocked priest? Mr Fraser said as such, how?” Caitriona asked astounded  
Claire sat down on the bed and told her the story of Fergus and Marsali’s wedding  
“But you two are so close now, I have seen you and Marsali” Caitriona said laughing.  
“Oh yes, and she is a fine healer now as well, I wish they could have stayed on the Ridge, so I could have taught her more. But now I will start with Felicite and you” Claire said  
“Are you sure that is what you want to do?” Claire asked earnestly.  
“Oh, to be sure, Tis what I want more than anything, watching you has been grand and made me know even more, tis what I want to do.” Caitriona said nodding her head emphatically.  
A clattering could be heard outside the door, and a knock.   
“Come in Bobby” Claire called out  
Bobby came in, carrying Claire’s bath and followed my Jamie and John, carrying pails of hot water.   
Both men put the pails down and came to kiss Caitriona on the cheek.   
“Good morning, and how is our lass this morning” Jamie said  
“Are you ready to join this mad family” John said with a laugh.  
“Well she would be, if you get out and let her get ready” Claire said ushering them back out.   
Two hours later, John and Mandy stood at the bottom of the stairs waiting for Caitriona to come down the stairs. Mandy slipped her hand into John’s, and he looked down at her.   
“Ready Miss Mac” he asked her.  
She nodded seriously, holding the bouquet for Caitriona and the basket of petals she was to throw. A sound and Marsali came down.   
“She looks beautiful” She told them tears in her eyes.   
They all turned as the Bride appeared, John walked up the stairs and took her hand.   
“You look stunning” he said simply. “Your parents would be proud”  
Outside the church, the Family, and tenants, waited, Germain was at the turn in the path from the houses, he would signal when he saw them coming, it was only a short walk.   
Fergus and Roger were stood with William, who was as white as a sheet.  
“What if she changes her mind?” William said, “What if she decides to go back?”  
“Mon frère, if that is what she had wanted she would have gone. She will be here do not worry?”  
Fergus said with his hand on Williams shoulder.  
“Do you have the ring; you haven’t lost it” William said agitated.  
“William, everything is right, Caitriona will be here in a minute, stop worrying” Roger said laughing.  
“It is all right for you two, you have already done this” William said exasperated.   
“Their coming, their coming” Germain could be heard calling.  
“Everybody, into the church” Jamie said ushering everybody. He and Claire, the last to go in stopped at the door with William. Claire reached up and kissed his cheek.   
“You will remember this day always, but also remember it is just the start of the rest of your with Caitriona.” She said.  
Jamie took his hand, “A wonderful day Will, and Caitriona is a beautiful addition to this family.”  
William walked into the church with Fergus and stood in front of Roger, waiting, he turned as he heard the gasp, and there she was, the sun behind her shining, a wreath of flowers in her hair. Her eyes sought his and never left them as she walked down the aisle with his Papa. Mandy serious faced, dropping the petals from her basket.


	27. Birthday Boy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Very quick one, in honour of Sam's 40th, and JAMMF birthday tomorrow.

Jamie came in through the breezeway calling out to Claire as he came, looking into the kitchen and surgery on the way.  
“Sassenach, were are you” he called grumpily. He was wet and cold, the rain had come down hard, and although it was the 1st of May, it may as well have been October it was that cold and wet.   
He had been feeding the stock and one of Jenny’s sheep had got out and fallen into a hole, he had shouted for William and Bobby, but neither had heard him, the hole had been half full of water and muck, and he was now wearing most of it.  
“In here” Claire called from the dining room. He pulled his boots off, Jenny would be after him with the broom if he traipsed mud through the house, and in search of food, and leaving wet footprints behind him, he went into the house.   
He pushed the dining room door open and almost jumped out of his skin.  
“SURPRISE” the noise level of the greeting was deafening.   
He stood there blinking, it looked like half the Ridge stood in his dining room, and more in the parlour behind.   
“Happy Birthday Darling” Claire came forward, and kissed him on the cheek, smiling broadly, “Did you think we had forgotten?”  
“Weel no, you did give me good wishes this morning” Jamie said as everybody started to crowd around him.   
“But Da, your 60 today, were couldn’t let that go without marking it without a party” Bree said hugging him  
“Aye, an auld man yer getting” Roger called through the throng with a laugh.  
“I ken you think I am, Roger Mac” Jamie said with a raised eyebrow “Tis you with the greyer in your hair though”   
This called the whole company to laugh, Jenny came forward and kissed her brother. “I ken when you were born, weren’t we all waiting for our supper, Willie and I sat at the table, when we heard you enter the world” she reached up and kissed him too.  
“And he as been making a stramash ever since hey Mam” Big Ian, as he was now known said punching him on the shoulder.  
Caitriona and Marsali, came in carrying plates and plates of food, handing them around and laying them on the big table.  
“I ken, I need to go change, I’m wet and full of mud.” Jamie said to Claire,   
“You go, but be quick, I laid out your clothes on the bed and Fanny has just taken water up for you.” She told him.   
William stood by the whisky tray and pouring drinks followed him out the door an up the stairs, “Here Da, this will warm you through” William said handing it to him at the top of the stairs. Jamie smiled at this tall son of his, still amazed at times that he was here.  
He followed him into the bedroom and sat on the chair, while Jamie quickly stripped to his shirt and washed.   
“Did you ever think you would get to 60 Da” he asked with a smile in his voice.  
“William, MacJames, if it were not for Claire you ken, I would have not made it to four and twenty. For that was the first time she saved my life, then after Wentworth. After Culloden, now that was your Auntie Jenny that time. Then when Laoghaire shot me”   
William’s eyebrows shot up, that as a story he hadn’t heard yet”  
“ Claire took the shot out and stabbed me with her wee needle. Aye and again when the snake bit me. At Saratoga as well ye ken” He pulled on clean breeks, and discarded the dirty shirt, washing and drying his torso, then putting the clean shirt on William gave him.  
“Aye getting to 60, wouldna been possible without her” he said with a grin.  
“And you, you have saved her as well” William replied  
“Aye well there is that too, now are we to go downstairs, my ribs are sticking to my backbone and I can hear the bairns a shouting” Jamie opened the door and the sound of many voices floated up to them.  
His grandchildren, Germain, Jemmy, Joanie, Felicite, Mandy, Wee Jamie, Frankie, and the twins Fergus and Laoghaire were all stood at the bottom of the stairs, as Jamie and William appeared, Mandy stood out in from and started to sing Happy Birthday, glaring at the elder tow boys to sing as well as Joanie and Felicite held onto the squirming twins.  
“Three Cheers for Himself” Caitriona called as the children finished, and a by now very red-faced Jamie bowed to them all.   
“Granda, come sit here” Frankie said pulling him by the hand to the big chair by the fire “We have pwesents for you”  
For the next hour, each of his family came to sit with him, handing him small gifts, and a word or two spoken. Claire brought him food and Roger whisky, so it was only when most had been seen he realised that John Bree and Fergus where missing.   
“Could Fergus, no leave the printing for a night?” he asked Marsali as she came to sit beside him. The Fergus Fraser’s had finally moved back to the Ridge, enough people lived here now to warrant a newspaper of its own.  
“Oh aye, he will be along soon, tis just that he and John, needed to see to something first” she said with a smile.  
Just then a commotion at the door, heralded the missing members of the family. They came in carrying between them, what Jamie thought must be a window, although it was covered in a sheet.   
Bree came over and kissed him on the cheek “Happy birthday Da” she said with a smile, as John a William propped the ‘window’ up against the table.  
“Now close your eyes Jamie” John said as Bree pulled him to his feet. She led him towards the table, and he felt Clare’s hand in his free one.  
“You an open your eyes now” Claire said in a whisper as the whole room went silent.   
He opened them, to see in front of them a portrait, of himself and Claire, standing in the doorway to Lallybroch. As they had been all those years ago, when he had been a lad of four and twenty.   
Tears glazed his eyes as he took in their youth and the darkness of Claire’s hair, the smoothness of her skin, then he looked at her smiled “Yer still as beautiful, mo airgeadach”  
Bree still stood the other side hands him a small sketch book, and he opens it, each page is one of his family., from his father and mother to the twins.


	28. Young Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A affliction comes to the Ridge

Germain sat on the big rock by the pool that formed at the bend in the river. He did not want to go back to Fraser house. How could he, he had embarrassed himself and shamed Fanny.   
He had not meant too, it was just, well, Fanny had been his best friend, well till Jemmy had come back, then they had been a trio. But then he had gone down to Philadelphia for a year. Grandpere had sent him to live with Uncle John, hoping that the English Lord would knock some sense into him. Germain and John had formed a bond during their time together with the militia.  
Now he had come back, well Uncle John ad decided to come live on the Ridge, so they had both come back. Not that Germain was sorry. He was happier here. But when he had gone away, well Fanny had been a wee girl, well happen not awe girl, she had been thirteen, as he had been fifteen.   
But now, now she was no a wee girl. And he didna know how to talk to her, every time her saw her, he had felt his face grow warm, and he stuttered and none of his words came out.  
Jemmy had noticed “Ach do you have a fancy for our wee Fanny?” he had teased laughing   
The boys had been in the barn when Fanny had come in.  
“Ah, you two, have you seen Auntie Jenny’s wee chickens, that had got out of the pen” she had asked, clucking for it as she looked under the haystacks.   
“Nay, tis probably behind the goat pen again, tis always running there” Jemmy said coming over to her and pulling her cap off from behind.  
“Give that back” she had shrieked making a grab for the cap, Jemmy had thrown it to Germain, who had stood there transfixed, Fanny’s long dark hairs had swung down out of the cap, mesmerising him.  
He had held it out to the girl, “Umm, ach, Ah D” he had mumbled as she had snatched it back, her dark eyes flashing.  
Then last night at Grandpere’s birthday, he had come upon her out at the summer kitchen, both kitchens had been put into service for the party, and Mam had sent him out for more of the lemonade, that Fanny had made.   
But Fanny had already gone for some and he met her at the door.  
“Is it this your coming for” she had asked him hefting the heavy jug.  
Ach, a aye” was all he had mumbled.  
“Good, tis heavy, you can carry it” Fanny had said   
He had nodded, and gone to take it, then as she stood in front of him, the moonlight filtering through the clouds and onto her face.   
Well he did not know what had come over him, or why he had done in.   
But he had leant forward and kissed her on the mouth. She felt warm and soft, and tasted of the lemonade he carried.   
Surprised, Fanny had jerked away, then wide eyed had stared at him, then turning had run.   
Ah Dhia what had he done. He had not seen her when he returned to the house, and neither had he seen her this morning.   
So, he had come here, it was quiet and peaceful, and he needed to think.   
But a rustling in the bushes behind him made him realise he was not alone. He froze what if it was Fanny. He turn his head and sighed with relief. It was his mon Pere.  
“And what are you doing up there all alone, mon fils?” Fergus said climbing up beside his eldest son.   
“Just thinking mon Pere” Germain said with a deep sigh.   
“And what is causing you to think so deeply. A problem I can help you with?” Fergus asked.  
Germain’s shoulders slumped. “I kissed Fanny” he admitted resignedly  
“Ah an affair of the heart” Fergus hid a smile at the down cast look on his sons face. “ And from your face, she didna not kiss you back”  
Germain shook his head “Non, she ran away” his shoulders slumped even more.  
“Mon dieu, that is not what you want, for your first dalliance into the ways of amour. Just what did you say to her?” Fergus said desperately trying not to laugh.  
“That’s the problem Pere, I didna say anything, I just kissed her” Germain admitted  
“Ahh, so the young lady was not aware of your feelings for het” Fergus said gravely, it would not be good to laugh at the boy. He was not so old that he did not remember his own first love. One of the young laundress, that had come to Lallybroch to do the Spring wash. He smiled to himself, she had been a pretty wee thing.  
“Before I went awa, well I could just talk to her, but now, well, she is not the Fanny I pushed in the river and ran through the trees with.” Germain started “She, well, her hair, tis like the colour of burnt wood, shiny and black, and her eyes” he stopped here, and a look of pure rapture came over his face.   
Even more desperately Fergus tried to keep a straight face. “So, while you were gone, le fille, she has grown up, and become beautiful>” he observed  
“Aye, verra beautiful, mon Pere, and I do not ken what to say to her, or how to be with her” Germain admitted “so I just kissed her, and I scared her, I think. You know, well that she lived in a brothel.” He stopped and blushed  
“Mon oui, as I did myself as a child” Fergus observed “Aye but maybe you were thinking it was not so bad for me as for her?”  
Germain shook his head “Non, I just, well I was thinking, that maybe she ran away, because, well maybe she thought I wanted to lie with her” he said gabbling the sentence out.  
“Ah I see, and do you?” Fergus asked.   
“NO!” Germain exclaimed then stopped “well maybe one day, but not without the minister first” he said  
“So, you wish to marry Fanny, you are both very young” Fergus observed.  
!Aye well not yet, but some day, but first I would like to kiss her with out her running away” Germain said with another deep sigh. “  
“Then you must first talk to her, women, well they are not so frightening you know, Fanny is your friend, you have known her for many years, she will not have changed so very much from the girl you knew a year ago” Fergus said putting his arm around his sons shoulders and hugging him.  
“Did you ken you wanted to marry Mam when you met her? “ Germain asked.  
“Ahh the first time I saw your Maman, she was standing on top of the haystack at Balbriggan. I had come to see your Grandpere. It was a sunny day and her hair it was gleaming like gold and he smile was as bright as the sun. But your Mother was incredibly young, and I was almost twice her age, I did not think she would even look at me, and never did I think she would ever marry me.” Fergus said, looking back in the mists of those days at Balbriggan.  
“Why did you not marry when you were younger?” Germain sked curious.  
“Well I had never met anybody I wanted to marry. I wanted a wife, who would be strong and loving, like Grannie and Aunt Jenny. If I could not have a wife like that, I would not have a wife at all. And.” he raised his wooden hand  
“I did not have much to offer a wife. I was not till Grandpere decided to go to Edinburgh, and I went with him, that I thought maybe that I could find a trade. Your Grandpere and I we learnt to print together. I had a share in the shop there. But then it burnt down and the whisky we were smuggling also we had to leave.” Fergus shrugged.  
“But what about Mam” Germain asked.  
“When we went to Edinburgh, Grandpere would send money to Laoghaire for the children every month, and I took it. Each month I would see your Mama, and each time I saw her I thought she was more beautiful. She took to waiting by the gate, the day she ken I was coming, and we would walk tighter and talk, and I came to know, well that she was young in years but not so young in her mind” Fergus said.  
“And then when we were to go to America, I went to tell her, I did not want to go without seeing her again. Although I ken that my heart would break at the going.” Fergus could still feel the ache that walk to Balbriggan had carried.  
“But she came with you” Germain said.  
Fergus smiled and laughed, “Aye I got to Balbriggan and she was in the barn, milking the kine, I sneaked in, your Grannie Laoghiare did not approve of me.” He said with another laugh  
“I told her I must go with Grandpere, that it was my duty, but that it was breaking my heart to leave her” Fergus said  
Germain grinned he knew this part of the story. “And she went inside, packed her bag, wrote a note for Grannie and Auntie Joanie, and came out and said she was going with you” he laughed   
“Aye she did, I did try to stop her. But you ken your Maman, she is a woman like Auntie Jenny and Grannie Claire. So, we left, we went to the blacksmiths and he witnessed our Handfasting’s and made a Maman ring. And we came to America” Fergus said really laughing now  
“even though Grandpere tried to stop you” Germain said  
“Aye well I did, but your Maman might be wee, but she is fierce” Jamie said coming up to stand just below the rock.  
“I hear you have been scaring week Fanny now Germain” Jamie contused.  
German blanched and looked to his father “ I didna mean to, I’m sorry Grandpere” he said sliding off the rock to stand in front of his Grandfather.  
“Nay, I don’t suppose you did. But young ladies, and make nay mistake Fanny Pocock Fraser is a young lady, are to be treated with respect, and just stealing kisses is no right. Nay if its courtship, ye are looking for, well then, I will be seeing you in my study after supper tonight. And you had best be sure of your intentions, when you ask to walk out it Fanny” Jamie’s face was stern, and Germain nodded frantically  
“Aye Sir, aye tis , well aye, I will be there sir” he stuttered  
Jamie looked down at his eldest Grandson and raised his eyebrow “Well go on then, O would think you would need to ask Miss Fanny if she is awaiting to walk out with you, No?”  
Germain nodded frantically again “Aye Sir” with a quick look up at his Father her shot off up the rail.  
Jamie looked up at his eldest son, who was grinning from ear to ear.  
“That talk, better have more effect than it did when I had the same one with ye” Jamie sighed shaking his head from side to side.   
Fergus jumped down and put his arm around Jamie’s shoulder “Mon Pere, it worked with me eventually, Non?” he was still grinning  
“Non” Jamie said laughing now too “ Tis was just that young wife of yours battered you into shape”


	29. A Fathers Son

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I wasn't sure whether to add this here or as a stand alone, but in the end put it here, I hope you enjoy.

When Comte St Germain had sent proof, that he was indeed Fergus’s birth father, Claire had come to him and told all of what had happened all those years ago in Paris, and all she knew of the Comte.  
Fergus had sat stunned, and then looked to Claire. “Maman, if this is so, then could it be, that I am like Brianna, as a child of a traveller, that I could also walk through the time?”  
“I don’t know, is the truth Fergus, you may well be able to, if you have the gene from your father, or you could have the one from your mother, so that you can’t” she had explained.  
Fergus had nodded, thinking, then spoke again “And le enfants?”   
“It is possible, Roger’s father could travel, and we know that William Buccleigh MacKenzie could, as could his mother Gellis Duncan. As for Bucks son Jeremiah, or his Grandson William, or Ellis MacKenzie, Roger’s Grandfather we don’t know.” She had paused.  
“If both parents have the gene, then yes, it is more than likely that a child will have the gene” she had explained.   
Fergus had got up and went to the window that looked down across to the river. “How would I know, Maman, how would I know if I could do as you do?” he had asked.   
“Well with Jemmy we knew when he exploded the opal, that is how we knew he could, to some extent, we all can feel gems get warm, but not like Jemmy and Mandy. But really, I suppose, it would be if you could hear the stones sing, that would be the only way you would know for sure” Claire had said.  
“So, I would need to go to Ockracoke, to where Roger and Bree went, where they went back with Jemmy and the baby?” he had turned to look at her.  
“Well yes,” she looked stricken “Fergus, you do not want to try it do you? if you went, you may not ever be able to come back” her voice had wobbled.   
He came to her and laid his hand on her cheek “Non Maman, but I would wish to know, so that I can keep le enfants away from it. I would want to know which can and cannot.” He had explained. “I would not want, for one of le enfants, to fall through by mistake, like you. They might not be as fortunate as to meet somebody like James Fraser” he had given her a wry smile.  
So, a month later, just before midsummer day, leaving Ian and Jenny in charge on the Ridge, Jamie, Claire, Fergus, Marsali and the children set out for Ockracoke. It took ten days to get there in the wagon, then a boat to the Island. Jamie had hoped he would never need to come here again. He did not want to see another of his children disappear through those accurse ed stones. He wondered if Jemmy had ever seen the Giant Mouse, and if Mandy had been healed, if Rogers faith had seen him through the stones, but most of all he wished to hold his daughter in his arms again, and he knew he never would.   
As they stepped from the boat Claire sought his hand “Don’t let me go” she said , and he onto to her tightly.   
It took them an hour to walk to the circle. The nearer they got the more Claire could feel the vibrations. Jamie picked up Felicite and Marsali took Germain’s hand, in one of hers, and one of Joanie’s in the other.   
The humming was going through Claire’s brain, making the world around her seem like it was shaking. She looked to Fergus, he was white and looking sick, holding his head. She closed her eyes; Fergus could hear it. Looking from one child to the next, Joanie was unaffected, but Germain was swaying, Marsali now holding him up. Felicite, suddenly threw up over her Grandfather’s back.   
They did not stop, until the humming was only a vague vibration in the bones. Claire sank to the floor, patting Felicitas’s back. “There there sweetheart, its all gone now” she crooned.  
Marsali was holding Germain, as he shook against her. “Mam, it was terrible, I could hear, it was like” but he could not say  
Fergus who was leaning on his Father spoke “It was as if the whole world was screaming” he said woodenly “But, not as bad as before, not as if my whole body became nothing, as if, as if every part of me, disappeared, then came roaring back together again, as if every person locked in there, tried to become one with me, to be able to leave with me”   
Claire’s head shot up “Before, Fergus before? You have been through the stones?”  
He dropped to the floor beside her and Marsali came to sit also, taking Fergus’s hand he was still as white as his stock. “Oui, Maman, I did not remember, or, maybe I did not want to remember, but oui, I have been through the stones”  
Jamie knelt down next to him. “Mon Fils, from when, do you ken, from the time Claire came through? Or a different time?”  
“I do not ken, mon Pere, I think, that I was but a bairn, I feel I was in another’s arms, but more than that I do not ken” Fergus said as Marsali handed him a water flask, and took Felicite from Claire, handing her Joanie instead.   
Claire held onto the child, the only one, not affected. The little girl stroked her Grandmothers face. “Grannie, do not cry” Joanie said, and Claire realised her face was awash with tears.   
They sat, taking in the revelation, and till those affected felt they could walk. Jamie took his coat off and going to a stream, cleaned the vomit from it before filling the water flask again, putting in a small amount of whisky in it and then giving some to Germain and Felicite. Fergus and Claire had already had half of his whisky flask straight.  
It was quiet party who retuned to the boatman and went back across the water. Nothing was said much until they were back in Wilmington, the next afternoon. Each had their own thoughts, and even though both husbands and wives had whispered in their blankets the night before on the road, they had not voiced their thought to the other couple.   
Finally, once the children were sleeping, in the room above the inn, Claire spoke. “Do you want to now speak to St Germain” she asked of Fergus.   
He shook his head “I do not want to, but I feel I must.” His face was grey “I do not want, what he wants, I do not need him as a father. I have a father, I do not want his money, nor his estates. This does not change that. But I do want to ken, just when I came to the brothel, and if he is my father, or my Grandfather, or many time Grandfather”   
Jamie turned to Claire, “You think he may be a grandfather?” he asked her  
Claire shrugged, “It is possible, but it is possible, that he is Fergus’s father, or, he could be any relation really”  
“I dinna want him to go, but I ken I canna stop him, but the bairns, they will not be going to see this man that claims Fergus” Marsali stated emphatically. It was obviously what some of the words in the night had been about.   
“No and nor is Claire” Jamie said, holding a hand up to her “No Claire, I willna be having you anywhere near that man again. He tried to kill you once, he willna have the chance to do it again.”  
Claire agreed, without words , she really had no wish to see the man again, and still feeling shaken from the trip to the Island, decided to not fight Jamie on this point.  
“Nay, Fergus and I will go to see the Comte by ourselves. I have word he is in Savannah. We will ride there, once I have found written to Lord John, I will ask him to come and escort you and the bairns back to the Ridge. Till then you must stay here. “Jamie said insistently.

Two day later Jamie and Fergus rode out, Apart from saying he need to see the man, Fergus had not spoken about it again. Had spent the time making sure the family had everything they needed for the journey back, and making sure the horses were ready.  
Jamie and Claire had talked in private, within their bed. “What if he left a family behind” Claire asked  
“Aye, but it isna a family he kens, if the Comte had anything to do with it, it could have been for any reason he brought Fergus through the time, only to abandon him in the brothel” Jamie said quietly  
“Do you think if he finds out, that maybe his mother is out there somewhere, he will want to see her, to go to her?” Claire asked. “Bree came to us; it is not unheard of”  
“Nay, he would never leave Marsali, and Joanie, and they couldna hear the stones, Nay he will stay here. But answeres Aye answers he wants.” Jamie said sagely.

They found the Comte in the Savannah cotton exchange. He saw them coming through the door, and Jamie held his eyes, the whole way across the floor. The man did not look any older than the last time he has seen him.  
“Monsieur Fraser” the Comte said standing, and bowing. Jamie did not return the courtesy. St Germain turned to Fergus “and Claudel” he bowed again. Fergus lifted his chin and glared at him. Looking from one to the other, Jamie’s wame spun at the undeniable resemblance between the two men.  
He pulled himself together. “You have been looking for MY son? Jamie stated “Why?”  
The Comte smirked, “Your son Monsieur Fraser, I think not, anybody with eyes, can see whose son he is”  
“I am Fergus Fraser, my father is James Alexander MacKenzie Fraser” Fergus growled, his French accent being superseded by the scots inflection he often carried.   
The bristling atmosphere between the three men was becoming apparent and others were tuning to look at them.  
“Shall we take this to my rooms, they are just around the corner” St Germain said still smirking.   
The Frasers followed him out, the other merchants and buyers in the Exchange making way as they swept through.   
St Germain took them to an expensive looking Inn along the main street and led them inside. He clicked his fingers at the barman “I wish wine and biscuits in my rooms, now” he said imperiously.  
Fergus shot a look to Jamie, his dislike of the Comte clear on his face.   
Once inside the two room, the Comte sat at the table, indicating the other two should join him, but both the Fraser men stayed standing.   
“You will not join me an refreshments?” St Germain asked, raiding his eyebrows sardonically  
“Why are you looking for me?” Fergus spat at him.  
“Ahh straight to the point, you are very like your Maman. She was always so” St Germain smiled.  
“Who was my Mother, and who are you to me. I do not believe you are my Father” Fergus looked at the man with utter disdain, “I could not have come from the loins of such a man”  
Jamie stood back, Fergus was holding his own with this man, but he would be ready to jump in if he were needed. The whole time his hand was on the knife in his pocket.  
St Germain laughed “Non, you are right, I am not your Father, in fact, I am your Uncle, your Father was my brother Henri.”  
“So, if I am not your son, why are you looking for me” Fergus reiterated.  
“Because, I was the younger son, and my brother inherited the family estates in France, I wish to have them.” St Germain said simply and raised an eyebrow.   
“Where are my parents now?” Fergus asked his voice tight and hard.  
St Germain shrugged “That I do not know, they had gone through the stones many years before, and I could not find the, Raymond would not help me. Then, well” he turned to Jamie.  
“Well then I saw your witch of a wife on the dock, and I knew who she was. You see she looked so like her mother, so, I told Raymond, if he did not tell me where I could find Henri and Julia, then something would happen to La Dame Blanche. He always had a care for Madame Frasers line of the family, so much more than mine. So, he told me when they were.” St Germain shrugged as he finished speaking.  
Jamie sat down in a chair with a thump. “You kent who she was, the whole time.” He said eyes blazing.   
“But why did you need to ken, if they were not in your time, why did you need to ken when they were?” Jamie asked perplexed.  
“Because Monsieur Fraser, unless I could prove my brother dead, and dead without issue, then how could I claim the St Germain estates?” The Comte shrugged again, as if it was obvious.  
“So, you went looking for them” Fergus said woodenly.  
“Oui” St Germain nodded “And I found them, in England in 1923. It was easier than I thought, Julia was stupid to leave you by an open window. Actually, I did not care which of you I took, you were only to be the lure to bring them to the greatest circle at stone henge”  
“Which of us! There was two of us?” Fergus gasped  
“Of course,” St Germain threw his hands out expressively “You and your soeur” he laughed.  
Fergus dropped to the other chair.  
“ My soeur?” he whispered   
“Claire” Jamie said tonelessly  
“Oui, and they came, as I knew they would, Henri came cursing me, Julia holding onto the brat. I took you through” he smirked “Unfortunately, your parents maybe were not as prepared, maybe they did not have gems, but whatever” The Frenchman shrugged “But only Henri appeared the other side. And he was unconscious, it did not take much, to place my hand over his nose and mouth. I then took his body to Paris, and left you at the brothel” St Germain shrugged again.   
Fergus moved without either of the other men realising and dragged St Germain from the chair. “You destroyed my family for money?” he spat into the other man’s face.  
St Germain drew his face back as far as it would go, then laughed. Before Jamie could stop him, Fergus let go , took the knife from his belt, and thrust it into St Germain’s chest.   
The Frenchman, dropped to the floor like a stone, Fergus standing over him, breathing hard.  
Jamie grabbed him and pulled him away, then knelt down by the dying man.   
“Why, why did you tell him? You should have known he would kill you” Jamie said stymied at the man’s stupidity.  
“Oui” St Germain breathed through a gurgle of blood. “Now, now I am tired of living, it was fitting” he let out a silent gasp and went limp under Jamie’s hand.   
Fergus was still breathing hard. A look of hatred on his face, “I am not sorry” was all he said.  
“Nay, my son, and nor am I, although I wish I could have taken this pain for you” Jamie said as he stood and gently took the knife from Fergus. “We will need to dispose of the body”  
Fergus looked down at the man on the floor, then went to the window, it looked down on a yard, full of ale barrels. “We will drop him down there, behind the barrels. He will not be found so easily” he said brittlely.  
Half an hour later, they walked back out of the Inn, Jamie stopping and speaking to the Barkeeper. “The Comte asks where is his wine”   
“He can have his damn wine when he pays his last weeks bill, if not I will throw him out” the man growled.   
They rode straight out of town and did not stop till gone dark. The struck camp within a copse of trees. Jamie started a fire and got out some salt beef and root vegetables. He threw them in the pot and went to find water. When he got back Fergus had not moved from where he had sat beside the fire.   
He set the water to boil and sat down beside his son. “What will you do?” Jamie asked.   
“Do?” Fergus said through stiff lips.   
“Aye, with these?” Jamie took from his saddlebags the deeds to the Beauchamp’s Estates in France.  
Fergus took them, looked at them then threw them in the fire.   
“I do not want these lands.” He uttered. “I am not Claudel Beauchamp. I am my Father’s son. Fergus Fraser. You are my Father, and Maman is my Mother, not my sister”  
“But lad, Claire must be told” Jamie spoke softly. “I cannot lie to her”  
“you lied to her, when she came back” Fergus looked at him fiercely.  
“Aye and look where that got me” Jamie smiled.   
It went silent for a while, as they listened to the kettle begin to boil. Jamie made chicory coffee and put a large slug of whisky in it.  
“Do you think” Fergus stopped and took a sip “Do you think it will change, what I have with Maman.” He said quietly “Do you think she will hate me for what happened”  
“Nay never, I do not ken, how Claire got left behind, nor how your time was different to hers. But I do ken, that ye were supposed to be with her. You are your Mothers Son.” Jamie declared


	30. Timeshift.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fergus and Jamie arrive home.

Fergus did not say anything else, until three nights later. Jamie could see from his face though, that he was trying to sort through things in his mind.  
On the third night they had made camp and eaten. Jamie passed the flask of whisky to his son, and Fergus nodded, and Jamie knew her was ready to talk.  
“Mon Pere, I have been trying to understand qui? How Maman did not remember she had a younger brother. When I was born, she must have been eighteen or so non? How did she not ken?” Fergus asked.  
Jamie sighed “I didna think she did, ye see Claire’s, your parents, died when Claire was five. So, either they dinna but her Uncle told her they did, and took her away, this uncle was her mothers brother. Or, that is the time St Germain took you through the stones, and she was left with this Uncle. If it is the second, Claire would only been wee herself, you a babe in arms, she may not have remembered.” Jamie explained.  
“But if it was the second, then we went back different times?” Fergus was struggling with the concept  
Jamie picked up a stick and smoothed the earth before him.   
“See here, this is 1918” he drew a long line “this is 1923, when St Germain said you were both born”  
From the 1918 he drew a line down “. This is in Claire’s time 1946 when Claire came through But, in our time, it was 1743, and Claire was 26. Understand?” Jamie asked.  
Fergus nodded slowly  
“So, from your line, this must be 1923, but it was 1733, in our time, so by time we met you, in 1744, you were about ten.” Jamie said finishing the other line  
“Maman came back further than I then?” Fergus asked  
“Aye it looks like that, Gellis, she came back even further than Claire, so we ken it is possible, and she came from further in the future than Claire., probably nearer 250 years back. “ Jamie said to him.   
“So Maman, she would have been to wee, to remember me, non, that she forgot me for another reason?” Fergus asked now.  
Jamie got up and came to sit next to him., putting his arm around Fergus, shoulders he spoke quietly “Nay lad, at that age, I canna remember anything, I was but eight when my Mother died and barely remember her, just faint echo’s, mainly when I see Brianna turn in the light, or hear a word from Jocasta. Of other things I have no memory. Bairns don’t, ye know that, with your own bairns.”   
Fergus leant into him, “Aye, aye, and Maman, if she could have remembered ?” he said through thick tears.  
“Aye lad, she would never have forgotten ye, did she when she had to go back after Culloden” Jamie said  
Fergus shuddered out a breath. “I thought, after, when she came back. God forgive me, I thought then, that she had not wanted me, that she had not taken me with her, because I was not her son” he admitted.  
“Oh God Fergus, if we had kent, well that ye could go through, I would have sent the deed another way, and sent ye with Claire, to safety. No kept ye here, sent you to the future.” Jamie stopped and hugged him tight “Ye would still have had yer hand”  
Fergus gave him a watery smile, “Aye, aye Milord, but I would not have had Marsali. I would rather have her than my hand” he declared shakily  
Jamie grinned, “Aye, we Fraser men, our women are the making of us aye?”  
Fergus nodded, “Aye we Fraser men” he agreed taking a deep breathe

It was tired Fraser men that rode up the trail, a week later, Germain saw them coming and shouted for his Mam and Grannie, “They’re here, they’re here” he yelled racing towards them.   
Fergus slide from his horse and grabbed the boy to him, then turned, with both father and son, to face his wife and mother.   
“What happened, are you alright, did you see St Germain. Is he your father?” the words came tumbling out from both women.  
Jamie held up his hands “Hold ye whisht, please. Once we have eaten and drunk, then we can tell ye” he said and took Claire into his arms. “It is all alright Ghraidh, we are both alright” he whispered into her ear then kissed her.  
Once everybody had eaten and the children a bed, the four adults sat down on the porch, and Jamie sitting on the steps by Claire’s feet, told what had happened in Savannah.  
“You killed him!” Marsali exclaimed holding tight to Fergus beside her on the bench  
“Aye,but you never met the man, if Fergus hadna, then I would have” Jamie said darkly.  
“never will I be sorry for it either” Fergus pronounced grimly  
Jamie turned to Claire, but she was just staring at fixedly at Fergus,   
“Claire” he said gently laying a hand on her arm  
In a voice that shook with emotion she spoke   
“ Always, since my parents died, I have had this wisp, a think cloud, that I have never been able to catch, this feeling of missing, not just my parents. Of warmth and a blanket. When I was handed Brianna, when she was born, that new-born smell, I knew it, but I did not know how.” She reached then for Fergus’s real hand, turning it over and putting it to her cheek.  
“It was you, all along, you were the wisps, somewhere in my memory that I could not catch, and all along, you were here.” Tears were coursing down Claire’s face now.   
“Oui, Claire, I am here. I did not even have a wisp of you then, but I am glad of you now, and as a child, always I am glad of you. You are my sister, but I have to ask you, are you still my Maman?” he asked hesitantly.  
Claire pulled him to her, and he knelt at her feet.  
“Always, Always you will be. So, time calls you my brother, but my heart says you are my son, our son, always our son” she whispered crooning to him, and he wrapped his arms around her waist. The to of them mourning the life they may have had, but thankful for the one they had.  
Marsali, standing, took Jamie’s hand and led him away.


	31. This generation

Claire knelt at the end of the surgery table “This time, when the contraction comes, this time push down hard”  
Caitriona, panting held onto Jenny’s hand, while Marsali, held the birthing blanket in front of the fire to warm, looking over her shoulder she watched the young woman labour, remembering the fear an elation of her own five births.  
“Christ” Claire whispered and shot a look up to Jenny “The cord”  
Jenny’s own face showed the alarm her sister in law, at her sister in laws words.  
“Pant Cait, pant, we need to slow things down” Claire instructed the Irish girl. Frantically she tried to get her hand around the babies neck and under the cord.

Claire dropped her head, Marsali shock clouding her face, went to take the baby.  
Claire put her hand out “No, let her see” she said quietly  
“Aye, she needs to see” Jenny said quietly  
“My baby? Why is she not crying” Caitriona whispered, the silence in the room, the air of anguish already telling her.  
“I will get William” Claire said numbly and stumbling, walked through the door.  
Jamie looked up with a grin at Claire’s entrance, then seeing her face, turned to look at their son.  
“William, oh William” was all Claire could say  
William crumpled to his knees “Caitriona” he cried in anguish.  
Claire fell beside him, “She is alive, but the baby, the baby was born with the cord around her neck, I tried William, I really did, but she did not take as breath” she raggedly told him.  
Jamie took Williams arm and pulled him to his feet.  
“Come lad, the lass will be needing ye. Ye must go to her.” Jamie told him.  
Jamie looked at Claire “He will be needing to see the Bairn too”  
William turned to him shock radiating through him.  
“Aye, ye must lad, I never saw Faith ye sister, tis my one regret through my life, ye must go to Caitriona now, ye must have this time the three of ye” he clasped the sobbing young man to him tightly then gently pushed him away.  
“Go to yer lass now” he said steering him towards the door.  
Jenny and Marsali came through the door, Jenny carrying the afterbirth and sheets wrapped so not to be seen.  
Woodenly William went into the surgery and closed the door behind him,  
Howls could be herd from within, the Irish girls sobs mixing with the.

Jamie made hot tea, and brought it to the where women who had attended the birth, Marsali sat silent tears falling, as Claire and Jenny sat holding hands.  
“Ye did all ye could Claire, the babe was not to be brought back, I think even in your time that could not have been” Jenny said to Claire gently.  
“No, no, babies are still born without a breathe, even in my time.” She said quietly  
“But oh Jenny, you and I know what it feels like, what it will feel like, when we take that baby from her, how empty her arms will feel, how every time she hears and baby cry, she will start, and then remember. How she will wake in the night sure she can hear the baby, and then not be able to sleep again. How tears will not ease the pain, how hollow and dry she will feel” Claire said in gulping sobs.  
“I still hear my Caitlin, even now, as you must hear Faith, but we know with time, with time the rawness will ease. We must now just let them grieve; we must help her through this time.” Jenny replied her own face as distressed as Claire’s  
Jamie’s whole body clenched at each cry of grief he could hear from the surgery. He put the tea beside Jenny and took Claire into is arms.  
“They should not have had to go through this. Has this family not suffered enough” he cried “Why, why has God brought this into this house, why must each generation ken this terrible hurt” he cried into her hair.  
Then letting go, he stormed out to the porch, and yelled at the night sky “Was Henri-Christen not enough, was he not enough for this generation, that God had to take another” he stormed.  
Claire crumpled to the floor, and Jenny curled her arms about her.  
From the porch, they heard Jamie sobbing, then boots on the boards and Fergus’s quiet voice, gently his father as Jamie gentled a horse.  
Three days later, William carried the tiny coffin, silently to the burying ground. Jamie and Fergus supported Caitriona, as Roger led the small procession. Only immediate family and Ian and Jenny came with the. The rest of the family and tenants stood in from of the Fraser House watching them go.  
At the small grave, that Ian had dug the night before they stopped, William stood in front of it. John reached and laid his hand on top and looked into William’s eyes. “it is time now” was all he said.  
William knelt and placed the sleeping babe inside the coffin Ian had made with such care, into the earth. Then went and wrapped his wife into his arms, as Roger intoned the burial prayers.  
Once the grave had been filled and the marker with CLAIRE ISOBEL FRASER had been place above the tiny mound, John took the grieving couple back down to the house to Rachel.  
Jamie, Jenny, Ian, Claire, Marsali and Fergus, all picked up a stone and going to the small cairn , on its own in the corner of the burying ground, laid it down in front of the names carved there.  
Caitlin  
Faith  
Iseabail  
Henri-Christian.


	32. When the Snow comes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The stones call

Claire and Jamie could but watch the young couple, as they struggled through their grief.  
Jamie, when out in the fields saw them walking together, heads bowed through the forest above him, and felt the weight of their loss on his own shoulders.   
Claire, as she went about her day, in her garden, treating the ills of Ridge, felt the loss in her womb as if it were Faith all over again.   
The whole of the Ridge seemed to have become silent and still, people went about their work, but no laughter could be heard, not even the children.   
Three weeks after the birth, William came down from his cabin, he knocked on the door of his Fathers study and Jamie looking up, beckoned him in.  
“Hello Lad, can I be helping you?” he asked, hoping there was something he could do to ease, the hurt in his sons eyes.   
“She wants to go back” was all William said.  
“Back?” Jamie asked, a feeling of dread mounting in his chest.  
“Yes, back, back through the stones” William said hollowly.  
“oh Christ, why?” Jamie said  
“Caitriona” William stopped and swallowed hard. “She feels, that losing the baby. It is retribution, for allowing her parents to constantly grieve her. To never know what happened to her. She says she has to go back. She cannot leave them in this grief” His voice broke.  
Jamie shook his head “no, no, God would no take your child for her being here?” Jamie insisted.  
“I have told her that, told her that the love we have, it cannot be wrong and the choice we made cannot be wrong. But she will not believe me” William said, and his head dropped to his hands.   
Claire hearing Williams voice had come to the door and heard what was said. Jamie looked up at her in anguish.   
“Let Claire, go speak to her William, maybe she will make her see, they are of the same time, she will make her see that it is not wrong she stayed.” Jamie said clutching Williams hand.   
Claire nodded and taking her shawl from the peg and a lantern, headed to Williams cabin.   
Caitriona was sat on the porch wrapped in a blanket, her face white and her eyes stark and red.  
Claire came and sat beside her.  
“William has told us; you want to go back” she said gently.  
Without looking at her Caitriona nodded.   
“It is not your fault, what happened. If you had been in the twentieth century it could still have happened” Claire said taking the Irish girls, hand, cold from lying in her lap.  
“I know” Caitriona’s dull voice said. “But I know now, what is like to be losing a child. What must my mother be feeling, all these years? No idea what happened to me, no being able to grieve, not being able to put it behind her” Caitriona said turning wild eyes to Claire.  
“Even if she knew Caitriona. You an never put it behind you. You can only live with it” Claire said softly.  
“I have to go back” Caitriona whispered “I need my mother” she broke down sobbing.  
Claire took her in her arms. “If you go back, you may never be able to come back again. You may never see William again.” Claire warned Caitriona  
Caitriona looked up at her through pain filled eyes.   
“If I can’t, then that must be my penance, for leaving my mother to always wonder” she said.   
“But Caitriona, without William, your life will be empty, it will be like no life. When I came back after Culloden, I spent twenty years, living in a world that was grey, with the only colour, being Bree. With my heart broken. Your Mother will not want that for you” Claire said insistently.   
But Caitriona was not to be deterred “I want to go back” was all she would say.   
Claire walked sadly back down to The Fraser House, and had to look William in the eyes, to let him know she had failed. To look in Jamie’s to let him know that their son was to be condemned to the half-life that they had endured.   
Two weeks later, William took Caitriona to Wilmington, and onto a ship to Ireland.   
They stood, quiet and sad, holding each other, not wanting to let go. Then William, standing Caitriona from him, took one last look at her and taking her hand laid it on the stone.   
He stood holding the air, that had been his wife’s hand, and sobbed.   
William went to his Uncles in London, he went to Elsmere, he went to Lallybroch, and finally a year later, he came back to the Ridge.  
A quieter, sadder man.  
Mandy was the first to see him, as usual, she knew he was coming.   
At almost eleven, she was the image of her grandmother, and her hair was flying as she ran down the trail, to meet his horse.   
He slide off and caught her up hugging her to him.  
“Uncle William, you are home” Mandy said simply  
“Yes, yes I am” he replied hugging her again, realising as he did, that coming home was what he needed.  
The rest of the family suddenly appeared from everywhere, and both John and Jamie reached him at the same time almost knocking him over as both caught him up.  
Claire stood back, then when his fathers had let him go, just took one hand as Mandy took the other, and walked him back up to The Fraser House.   
When Claire asked, he replied he did not want to talk about Caitriona, not yet, maybe one day, but not yet.   
He did not want to go back to the cabin either, so moved back into his room in Fraser house.   
Life went on, although Jenny, who had seen her brother live this half-life, and Fergus who remembered the look in his father’s eyes and could now see it in his brother’s, wept. Jamie and Claire, who remembered the dissolution of that half-life, held each other and prayed for ease for their son’s heart.   
The summer was coming to the end and preparations were being made for the Founder’s day gathering. William did not want to be there, three years ago Founders Day had also been his wedding day. Now he was neither and husband nor a widower. He wanted to be anywhere else but here.  
Mandy seeing him standing on the porch looking out across the fields, came to stand beside him.   
She slipped her hand in his.   
“Uncle William” she said an edge of joy in her Voice.  
He looked down at her “What is it child” he asked  
She smiled, a smile of such radiance.   
“By the time the snows come, Caitriona will be here. We need to get your cabin ready” she said simply.


	33. Homecoming

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A Surprise for William

William did not know whether to believe Mandy. How could she know? But then Mandy, often seemed to know things, and the bond between Caitriona and Mandy had become as strong as they one they shared. Did Mandy know? Did she feel her, as she had felt Jem?  
He went to Bree, late on the evening of Founders Day, found her sat amongst the hay with Frankieasleep on her lap.  
“How are you William “ Bree asked as he collapsed onto the hay beside her. “You were missed in Shinty Team this year” she said  
“I wasn’t up to playing, my heart, well, it wouldn’t have been in it” William said.  
Bree offered him the whisky flask she had beside her and he gratefully took it. The nights were getting colder. How long before the snow came.  
“Something on your mind” Bree asked  
William looked up at her “How did you know” he asked  
“I’m your big sister, I’m suppose to know, and” she smiled at him “Mandy told me”  
He looked at her with hope in his eyes, for the first time since he had come back, the dead look was lighter.  
“Do you think she is right?” he asked.  
“Oh yes, in fact Mama and I discussed it earlier. We will go up to your cabin, it will need a good cleaning and airing. Da and Josiah are going hunting to fill your pantry. Marsali has already decided Caitriona will need new clothes, any you left up at the cabin, the mice will have made nests in. Auntie jenny will be knitting” Bree said nonchalantly  
William gaped at her “Everyone knows?”  
“Yes, Mandy told us at breakfast, I told her to go tell you.” Bree smiled at him.   
“And what am I supposed to do while you organise all this?” William laughed, a sound that Bree thought she would never here again.   
“Well you and Uncle John will go to Wilmington of course, and wait for the boats to come in!” Bree said giving him a shove so that he fell back in the hay.   
So, they went, and waited, three boats came in in September, but Caitriona was not on any of them.   
William was beginning to lose hope. Mandy had said Caitriona would come before the snow, and the snow would cut off the mountains within a few weeks, and only one mores ship was due in.   
They sat on the dock, the smells of the fisherman and the sea all around them, watching the last ship come in  
“If she is not on the ship, what do you want to do William?” John asked   
William stared ahead as the ship got closer.   
But she was not on the ship, and William felt the despair overwhelm him again.  
“Come William, you are cold, we must repair to the Inn” John said touching Williams shoulder.   
William did not move. “Please Willie, you must come in, you will get your” John stopped  
“William” he said quietly “William look” he turned William.   
Behind them climbing down from a wagon was horse, was Caitriona.  
William stood transfixed, the world stood still, then she saw him, and their eyes caught each other’s, and the world swirled, and John had to catch him.  
Then he was flying across the cobbles and pulling her into his arms.   
“Careful” she laughed as she pushed him away  
Looking down, William saw, against her bodice, wrapped tightly, a small red-haired face.  
He stood agape, and shocked.  
“William, meet William Grey Fraser, I call him Grey, so not to confuse him with his father” she said softly.  
“A baby” was all he could say  
“Well yes, isn’t he Grand, he is six months old, I had to wait ye see, to make sure he could come with me, I couldn’t have come without him, and Mammy, well she didn’t want me to come before he was born, not after , well not after last time. So then last month we went to the stones, Mammy said it was time for me to come home, if he could, that my place was here, even though she would miss us till forever mind, our place was here. And as soon as we got near, he started to fuss, and trying ta cover his ears, and I knew, I knew he could go through. “ Caitriona said as she gently unwrapped the sleeping babe and placed him in his Fathers arms.   
John grinning from ear to ear, took both of them by the arms and steered them through the streets and into the Inn.  
“But you were not on the Ship” William said still dazed and alternately switching his gaze between Grey and Caitriona  
“Aye, and I did not tell you of Airplanes” Caitriona said laughing as John came back with Ale and bread and cheese.  
“Those things that you said flew like birds” William said astounded “You went on one!”  
“Well of course, I was not going to put myself and the wee man through two months on a ship now was I, when I could fly to America, and come through the Stones here at Ockracoke.” She said laughing  
“Ockracoke? You came there?” John said.  
“Aye, yesterday, took me a bit to come to myself you know, but then didn’t I need to find a horse, and that was difficult, but I finally found one, she’s an old nag, but she got me here” Caitriona grinned  
“I’ve had her stabled here” John told her  
“But how, the baby” William was still in shock  
“Well how a baby is usually made” John said dryly and reached out for the tot.   
“Now my grandson and I are going to become acquainted, oh and find another room for ourselves. I think you two have catching up to do. We will see you when he needs feeding, oh or changing. Unlike Jamie that is a chore I refuse to do” John said taking the baby and putting him to his shoulder strolled out of the Inn and left them to find their room.  
They went upstairs and once inside the room, William held her to him, fearing if he let her go, she would disappear again.   
“What happened when you got back?” He eventually asked her an hour later when her head on his chest he stroked her hair away from her face.  
“Well there was all sorts of madness, Mammy well she knew it was me straight away, but daddy and my brother they were not so sure. But Mammy, well Mammy when I told her, well she had heard the stories, stories from her Grannie, of how, her Granny’s mother disappeared from the circle. I do not think Daddy believed me, especially when it became obvious, I was pregnant. That was a whole lot more trouble. A girl pregnant in Ireland and apparently unmarried, well even in Ireland the, now, well in that time, it was not a good thing to be. But Mammy she stood up for me. Even when the Priest came, and said I should be put away. Mammy said no. My brother, well he turned his face from me. “ she went quiet at the memory  
“Did you not tell them you were wed” William said  
“Oh aye, but well without marriage lines, well my brother didn’t believe me about any of it” Caitriona told him.   
“So, Mammy took me to West Cork, and we waited, waited for Grey to be born, then waited till we knew he could come through the stones. Then I had to get papers, so that we could fly to America. I contacted Dr Abernathy Mama Claire’s friend. He met us at the airport. That is like a stable for airplanes, then we waited a week for the Autumn Equinox, so that the veil was slight. Mammy had gave me her locket, the one from granny, and we sewed a diamond into Grey’s wrapping, and well then. So, we came” she finished.   
“You came, I never thought to see you again” William said locking her tight into his arms again.  
“No well, I do not suppose you did, but Mammy she sat me down, and told me, that I needed to come back, that I would not be whole without you, as Claire said. And they were right.” She finished kissing him.  
When the last ship came in and you were not on it” William shuddered at the remembered despair  
“And sure, how did you know I was coming?” Caitriona leant on one elbow and looked down t him.  
“Mandy, she knew” William said grinning “She told me you would be here before the snow came” William explained.  
“Ah now, She got the message then” Caitriona said with a sigh.  
“You sent her a message!” William exclaimed  
“Well no so much as message, but I dreamed, and Mandy was there now. Sat in the circle, after I knew Grey could come through. So, I told her, I would be one my way, That was but a few weeks ago.” Caitriona said and kissed him again.  
“She told the whole family. They have been getting the Cabin ready, provisioning us for the winter” William laughed.   
“Ah so that is why you were here”  
“yes, Father and I came to collect you. But then when you were not on the ships, I thought Mandy was wrong” He said quietly  
“Ah sure, when it comes to matters, through that veil, I don’t think young Mandy will ever be wrong.”  
A knock came on the bedroom door and they could hear John trying to placate a squawking Grey.  
“Ah a hungry baby, maybe we better, relieve your father” Caitriona said laughing and grabbing her shirt and shirt. William then realised that she had not been wearing a corset and held up the lace thing she had been wearing in confusion.  
“Il explain later” Caitriona laughed and threw his breeks to him as she opened the door to a red faced Grey and an equally red-faced John.


	34. Bicyles and Airplanes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A chat with Granda

“What is she doing?” Roger asked Jamie  
“Just talking to him I think, and maybe singing” Jamie replied  
Mandy was sat out on the grass in front of the Big House, young Grey sat on her lap facing her.  
They watched as her fingers seemed to trace words in the sky.  
They were stood in the window of Roger’s study, he had been writing this weeks sermon, when Jamie had come in looking for him.  
“Were you after something Jamie?” Roger asked  
“Oh aye, just to see if you would go see auld Grannie Lawson, her daughter is concerned over her. She came to see me today” Jamie said, still watching his Grandchildren.  
“Would Claire no be better to do that?” Roger asked  
“Nay, tis not her health, more in the way of her worrit that she will go to her death without being free from sin” Jamie him told turning around.  
“Free from sin! Auld Grannie Lawson, the evil auld bissom. She has put that daughter in law of hers through hell for years.” Roger shook his head. “Is she ill then, thinking she is going to her final rest?”  
Jamie laughed, “Nay, but she came to Claire, complaining again, that she Etta Lawson was trying to poison her, as everything she eats that Etta serves her, makes her sick. Claire couldna find anything wrong with her. So, suggested that maybe it is cantankerous thoughts that is making her sick.”  
“Oh aye, so now I have to go giver her salvation. I will more likely give Etta salvation, if she did do off with the auld one” Roger said laughing too.  
“Aye I would no want to live with her. Etta Lawson must have the patience of a saint” Jamie agreed.  
He went back to the window, Mandy and Grey were still there, he saw Caitriona come to the head of the trail, call and wave to them and turn back down. The women were down by the river, they had been washing the blankets and quilts now that winter was gone. It was easier there than bringing water up.  
With a word of farewell, he left the house and walked down to where the children were.  
“ What are you two up to today? “ he asked Mandy as sat down beside her  
“I’m looking after Grey; Caitriona is helping with the wash” Mandy informed him seriously. It was the first time she had been trusted to look after him alone. Mandy could still be a little airy fairy at times, and got distracted easily. Roger had been keeping half an eye on them though.  
“And what would you be telling him” Jamie asked tickling the wee lad and making him giggle.  
“I was telling him about the airplane, he’ll no be old enough to remember if I don’t tell him. Caitriona said he cried when he went on it. I didn’t cry, but I was a wee bit older.” Mandy said  
“Do you remember being on this Airplane thing then” Jamie asked her quizzically  
“Oh aye” she looked at her Grandfather “Would you like to go on one Granda?”  
“ah my lass, I canna go through the stones like you, you ken that” Jamie said with a slight tone of wistfulness in his voice.  
“Aye, but if you could?” Mandy asked him again  
“I’m not sure. Your grannie says it goes so high that looking down is like looking a tiny ants. I’m not sure I would like to go that high” Jamie said  
“Aye, but you can get to places verra fast, when we went to America from Scotland on the airplane it only took a few days. On the ship it took ages. And I was sick. All the time” Mandy pulled a face  
Jamie laughed “Aye ships make me, and your Uncle William sick too” he commiserated  
“You would like motorbikes Granda” Mandy said nodding affirmably  
“And what is one of those?” he pulled faces at the baby, who was getting restless.  
Mandy let him down into the grass and gave him his rusk to bite on.  
“It is a bicycle, with an engine in it” Mandy explained.  
“A bicycle, your grannie said, that a bicycle has two wheels and a saddle, and you pedal it, she drew one for me once. I could not see how you stay on.” He admitted  
“Tis hard, I couldna do it without stabilisers, but Jem could” Mandy told him  
“But a motor bike you don’t pedal, the engine makes it go, and it goes verra fast, faster than Donas.” She said excitedly  
“Faster than Donas?” he regarded her and nodded “Aye, aye I think I would like that” Jamie admitted  
“Grannie wouldn’t though. She tells you off for racing on Donas. She was cussing you when she saw you and Germain the other day.” Mandy said laughing  
“Aye, you ought to have heard what she said to me when I came in” Jamie said laughing too  
“I did, I would think the whole Ridge could hear. Grannie kens some very bad words” Mandy told him not at all shocked. Everybody kent her Grannie could cuss.  
Jamies stomach rumbled. “I think that means it time to eat” he said  
They got up and Jamie lifted the baby onto his shoulders.  
With Grey crowing with delight and pulling his Granda’s hair, they went into the Big House, to find lunch, exchanging the cuss words grannie had called Granda.


	35. Whizzing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jem makes a toy.

“What are you whittling” Roger said sitting down at the table and looking over to where 11-year-old Jem as sat on the hearth.   
“Wheels” Jem answered.  
“Wheels! they will be verra small wheels, are they for vrooms, for wee Frankie?” Roger asked.  
Jem looked at his father and laughed “Nay, there your thing”   
“So, what are they for?” Roger asked again pouring tea from the pot, that Shona Murray had just brought in. Wally’s wife helped out in the house now, from the need of both families. Wally’s business did not keep the young couple yet, and Brianna needed help in the house, so Roger had suggested it and Shona came after breakfast each day.  
Jem waited until Shona had gone back out then grinned at his Da. “I’m making wheels fer a skateboard” he said  
“A skateboard! Jesus Christ Jem, a skateboard!” Roger exclaimed  
“Aye Bobby Hurragh had one, I wanted one but Mam said I had to wait for my birthday And then we came home. Well I canna just go buy one here, so I thought I would make one” Jem explained.  
“And how are you going to explain what it is” Roger raised one eyebrow ay his son  
“Weel, I though I could say tis a sled with wheels, now everybody kens what a sled is. John Quincy has some fine ones. “ Jem said admiringly, he would love a proper sled, and dogs to pull one.  
“So, what are you going to use as an axle, iron is no so plentiful here to be used as a child’s toy” Roger reminded him.  
“I’ve thought of that, I thought, if I went to see Malcom, ask him if I collected any bits I could find, I’m sure there is often broken knives, bits of old pots and such, would he make me two rods. I would do any odd jobs for him I can to pay for it. Id not expect it free” Jem said earnestly  
“So how are you going to get the wheels to stay on” Roger asked coming over to see.   
“I’ll make holes in the board, and slide the rod through, then put the wheels on. I can stick them wi’ that gum makes wi’ the tree sap” Jem explained  
“Wont they just come off if they get damp?” Roger asked.  
“Aye maybe” Jem frowned.  
“Maybe I will ask Mam, she will surely know how to keep them on. “ Jem said confidently.  
It was over a month later that Jem walked into the Big House carrying his skateboard, or wheeled sled as Bree had said it must be called. The wheels had been capped on like the wagons wheels, and although it did not look like anything that would have been recognised as a skateboard in 1980, Jem was pleased with it.  
It had been decided that the trail from Fraser house, to the Big House would be the best to trial it. Being as that was the flattest with the least ruts.  
“Are you coming to watch” Jem asked Roger ginning from ear to ear.  
“Of course,” Roger said getting up from his desk “I wouldn’t miss this for anything.”  
Outside a gaggle of the children of the Ridge were waiting in anticipation. Like a Pied Piper Jem led them up the trail, proudly holding the wheeled sled.   
Claire peered out of the Surgery window at the commotion, and came to stand in the Breezeway.  
“Is your sled ready Jemmy” she called  
”Aye Grannie, “ Jem grinned   
“I better get splints ready then” she teased  
“Nay, I’ll not hurt myself, you see” Jem dismissed her fears  
Marsali and Amy came out from the kitchen to watch too, and the three women stood shaking their heads.   
“Ye, are never going to let him really do that” Amy said  
Marsali gave her a withering look “ Are ye going to stop him?” she asked   
“Aye well, nay, and if his father is watching” Amy said uncertainly.   
With his audience watching Jem placed the board on the rail head and stood on it. It was wider than the ones he had gazed at in the window of the toy shop in Inverness, so it was easier to balance. With one foot he gently pushed off and he rapidly built up speed, the decline being a bit more than her thought. Halfway he hit a rut and came spinning off, landing with an ooof on the floor.  
Roger ran down the hill as Claire and Marsali, and all the children followed.   
Jem as lying flat on the grass, Roger got to him first  
“Jem, Jem are you alright lad, are you whole?” he fell to his knees beside his son.   
Jem looked up at him with a grin.  
“Tis brilliant Da” he said. “I’m gonna go again”

Two hours later, Jamie, Bree and Jo came through the trees at the top of the Ridge, looking down they could see what looked like most of the peoples of the Ridge, and a few that were not! they were all forming two lines either side of the trail way.  
“What!” Jamie exclaimed as through the middle of the lines a figure flew, down the trail, they were too far to see who.   
Bree grinned “Looks like Jem has his wheeled sled finished. “ she said laughing  
As they watched the figure fell off and a huge bellow of laughter arose. The three of them lost sight as they went down the Ridge and could not see again till they came around the side of the Big House.   
What they saw, caused Bree to laugh and Jamie and Jo to run.   
Lizzie was sat on the floor; it had been her that flew off the sled and Kezzie was helping her up. But at the top of the incline, Claire stood on the board.  
“One. Two Three GOOOOOOOOO” the shout went up, and to Jamie’s complete horror, Claire came whizzing down the hill, going hell for leather, Jamie jumped into the trail and she ran straight into him, both of them going over and over.  
Claire got her breath first and sitting up glared at him “Jesus Roosevelt Christ Jamie, what did you do that for” she yelled at him.  
“What did I do that fer, are ye mad woman, at yer age, have ye no sense” Jamie yelled back  
Everybody went silent.  
“I will have you know I was winning. It was only Lizzie and I left in the competition and you just knocked me out” Claire got up picked up the board and stormed back up the hill.   
“Grannie maybe” Jem said looking back down the trail at his Grandfathers furious face, as Claire reached him at the starting point. But the look she gave him quelled any thought of saying anything else.   
Jamie stared after her fiercely , while Bree and now Roger who had come to stand by him struggled to hold in their mirth. “They have all had a go, Jem decided that who ever could go furthest would be the winner. Lizzie and ye Mam, are the only ones left in” Roger whispered to his wife.   
Jamie, hands on hips and glowering watched as his wife positioned herself again, and took off.  
She fell off two feet before Lizzie and lay on her back giggling.  
“Lizzie you won” she declared laughing, pointedly ignoring Jamie who strode off up to Fraser House, as the crowd all cheered.

Jamie was in bed when Claire came up, she shed her outer clothes and poured water into the bowl and washed herself.  
Jamie looked over his glasses at her. He had barely spoken at dinner then taken himself off to his study.   
“Ye are black and blue women” he muttered, “look at ye”  
Claire grinned “It was fun” she stated then leant over and kissed him.  
“Don’t be such a grouch” she gently pulled at his hair.  
“I’m no a grouch, a damn foolish thing for a women of ye age t’do” he said but did kiss her back.  
“You should give it a try” Claire laughed.   
“Nay thank ye, I nay want ta risk my neck” Jamie said pulling her on top of him.

“Jem” Jamie whispered around the side of the house, “Jem” this time more urgently.  
Jem looked up “What Granda?”  
“Shush, come around here” Jamie beckoned him “and bring yon contraption wi’ ye”. He muttered.


	36. Pox and Knights

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oggy gets the pox

Oggy sat on the bed staring out of the window. It wasna fair, Mam was busy spinning and Da had gone out hunting. Grannie Jenny was now living at Fraser House, as she said there wasna the room in their cabin now that Mam was to have another bairn  
Da said it was because Grannie Jenny liked to be organising and sorting and Mam was too good a housekeeper, and everybody ken that Auntie Claire was the best healer in the land, but she was no cook or housekeeper. Mam had swatted Da when he had said that. But it was true anyways.  
From the window he could see his cousins out playing. Even the wee twins, Fergus and Laoghaire were out there. And he was stuck in here. He started to scratch, and Mam caught him doing it.  
“Thee will just make it worse” Rachel said gently and stopping her spinning picked up the jar of salve and came over to sit beside him. Taking some, she eased his shirt from his shoulder and gently smoothed some on his shoulder.   
“How is it, that Frankie and Bertie Beardsley are out, they have still have the pox too” Oggy whined  
“Their pox has dried up, and they did not get it as badly as thee” Rachel explained calmly for the tenth time that morning.  
She sat back and looked at her eldest son. He really had got the chicken pox badly. You could hardly see a speck of clear skin between the pox.  
Claire had spent the first few days and nights sat by his bedside, his fever being so high. Even now, as much as he complained, doing anything more than walking across the cabin, left him breathless.  
The Chicken Pox had come to the Ridge in late October, just before the snow had come. Which was a good thing, so Auntie Claire said, as it had stopped it spreading to the Indian Lands, Uncle Jamie and Da agreed, it would have caused untold sickness there, so Auntie Claire said.   
But Oggy still felt it was not fair, It was a bright day out, two weeks before Christmas, and the Minister, Uncle Bobby and Kezzie Beardsley had all the children up the hill on sledges. Oggy had been working on his all autumn. He looked at it lying forlorn in the corner by the door.  
He had wanted one of those wheeled ones, but Ma said he had to wait till his birthday, like all the children had too. Uncle Fergus needed to go to Wilmington first. Uncle Jamie gave him the coin to get the iron for the wheeled ones, enough for each child on their birthday. He said he didna mind as all the bairns need something of their own and anyway the whizzers as they had become known, could also be used for carting small loads up and down the Ridge.   
He watched and wee Laoghiare spun down the hill between the legs of Germain. He could hear her squeal from inside the cabin. Ellie his wee sister came down next, riding with Jemmy. And all he could do was watch. He was bored, which was something he had never been before, Oggy was an inventive child, with the inquisitive nature of his Da. But everything tired him at the moment, even thinking.   
He slumped down onto the bed. At least the light didna hurt now, and his headache was better. He wondered if there was any of the egg custard left that Grannie Janet had brought down earlier. One thing about being the sickest child on the whole Ridge, was all the nice food that people had brought for him. Amy Higgins had made him fudge, he had never tasted the like of it, and mam had only let Ellie have a taste, saying it would get Oggy’s strength up. He had slipped her some later though. His wee sister was alright as sisters go. Not like Laoghaire and Christina Higgins, they railed their brothers. Laoghaire was always making wee Fergus cry, till Uncle Jamie had smacked her bum. She still did though if she thought her Granda was no about.  
Mam was singing, a quiet gentle song, in Gaelic, he thought that Grannie had probably taught her it, it made him feel drowsy and warm, he lay in his Mams bed, listening to the crackle of the fire and the sound of Mams voice and slipped back into sleep.   
When he awoke, a few hours later, Mam wasna there. Beside him on the table, was a drink of buttermilk and one of the soft rolls, that Auntie Maggie made, filled with butter and honey. He sat up ravenous for what felt like the first time in ages.   
He looked around the room and saw he was alone. He frowned; somebody had been with him every time he had awoken since he got sick. Did this mean he was better? He decided to try getting out of bed. He needed the pot.  
His feet touched the floor and he stood, everything wobbled, and he fell down against the bed.   
The door opened and John Grey came in came in, carrying an arm full of logs. “Good lord boy what are you doing” he said dropping the logs and coming to the bed, lifted the boy back onto the bed and started to tuck him in  
“I need to pee” Oggy said  
“Ahh, I see” John looked around for the chamber pot, hooking it out from under the bed with one foot. “Do you think you can manage, if I hold you up.” He said.  
Oggy nodded, usually he was a bit in awe of John Grey, he wasn’t to be called Lord John anymore da had told him, but he still looked like a Lord. Mandy called him Uncle John, but he wasn’t sure he should, so he never really called him anything.  
Once the deed had been done, John emptied the Pot, out at the cabins privy and brought water and a bowl. “You need to wash your hands Master Oggy, I will not be responsible, to either your Aunt Claire, nor your Mama, if you became worse on my watch” he told the boy and helped him to sit up. Once clean and back under the covers, John sat down at the table and Oggy realised that there was a quill, and paper there.  
“Where is Mam” Oggy asked  
“Your Mama, was called to Fraser House by your Grandmother, formidable woman your Grandmother. They are baking and your mama’s help was needed. I was just writing in you Uncle Jamie’s study, so said I would come and sit with you. I could write as easily here as there” John told him   
Oggy watched him quietly for a while, then asked “What are you writing” he asked.  
John looked up. “Ah, I am writing a story” he said with a smile  
“A story? What story?” Oggy sat up interested   
“A story of a year in the life of the Ridge” John told him. “But you must not tell your Uncle Jamie or Aunt Claire. It is for Christmas for them. I have been writing a diary all year since I arrived here. So, I thought, that to turn it into a story for them would be something that they could keep.”  
Oggy liked that John Grey talked to him like a grown up, not like a child. After all he was five now. “What are you putting in it?” He asked studying the man.  
“well, things about what Jamie plants, what he hunts. Who has come to live on the Ridge, so that it shows what the Farm does within the year? Then for Claire, who has come for treatment, things like the chicken pox coming” John pointed his quill at Oggy at this statement  
“New babies that are born, there is always a Beardsley and a Higgins born every year, and of course, your Grannie Jenny became a great Grandmother this year, Wally and Shona’s baby Jenny was born this year remember.” John said he turned to face the lad in the bed.   
“what else, have you put in about the Whizzers?” Oggy asked excitedly.   
“Oh yes, and your Grannie and Lizzie Beardsley racing. And the Founders day races. About all the fishing Germain and Jemmy have done. Some of the Ministers sermons.” John laughed at the face Oggy pulled at this, Oggy leaned more towards his Father than Mother when it came to God.  
“Auntie Bree’s inventions?” Oggy asked now.   
“Yes, Aunt Bree’s waterfall, that’s going in.” John nodded  
“I like the waterfall. Much better than when Mam makes me have a bath.” Oggy stated. He lay back and thought of Auntie Bree’s waterfall. Everybody had wondered what Auntie was doing now.   
She had been firing what she called pipes all spring, then she and the Minister had laid them under the ground and into a tiny cabin. Bigger than a privy but not much bigger. The pipes had led from the spring up the hill, to the cabin. All the children had tried to take a keek, but Auntie Bree had shooed them all way.   
Finally, just before the Founders Day, it had been revealed. Inside the cabin was a brick oven, the pipes went into the oven, in the pipes the water flowed. A small metal pipe came out of the oven and went up the wall and along the roof, finishing with a spiral. In the spiral were holes. When you pulled the waxed cover off the spiral water, warm water came out!  
Everybody wanted to wash under it. Even when it was cold outside the little cabin was warm, and each family had a day a week when they fed the fire in the oven and could then go and wash in the warm. Sometimes a particularly dirty child would be put in with another family. Oggy had probably had more than his fair share. He thought he would like one now.  
“I like stories” Oggy said suddenly. It had gone quiet and all that had disturbed the silence for the last half hour was the sound of Johns quill scratching.  
“I loved stories, when I was a child, my Mama, was very good at making up stories that appealed to me” John said  
“What about? like Mams, about the good book” Oggy asked a slight look of disappointment on his face.  
“No, no” John smiled. “about Hero’s and Princess’s that needed rescuing. About adventures of knights and chivalry” John said with a laugh.   
“What’s chiv, chiv?” Oggy said not sure of the word.  
“Chivalry” John said. “It is a knights code of conduct” John said, “How a knight should behave.” John explained.  
“Oh” Oggy’s forehead wrinkled. “What is a knight”  
“A knight?” John looked surprised, but then why should Oggy know what a knight was.  
For the next hour, John sat and told Oggy what a knight was and one of the stories that his mother had told him. Oggy was mesmerised, his eyes bright with the excitement of the story.   
When his Da came in two hours later, Oggy was sat up on his knees, face flushed and a grin on his face.  
“Well Uncle John, I have no idea, what yer have been telling him, but I’ve no seen the lad as well in weeks” Ian said as he stood in the doorway stamping his feet of the snow.  
“Uncle John has been telling me about knights” Oggy said with a grin  
“Oh aye, well what ever these knights have been doing, ye seem better” Ian laughed.  
Three days before Christmas, Oggy was finally allowed to go wash in the waterfall. His skin was still sensitive, but Grannie Claire had made him a soft soap, made with oil and camomile, and the warm water made him feel better. Da had carried him down as the snow was quite high, and he had wanted straight back into bed after, but it had felt good.  
On Christmas day, the whole family had gone down to Fraser House, all the Mackenzie’s, Frasers and half the Murrays had been squeezed into the house. Auntie Bree had brought the tree that Uncle Roger had cut, into the house and Mandy and Ellie had decorated it with ribbons and candles.  
A lunch had been had by all after which the Minister had read the Christmas story from the Bible. Then all had sat in the parlour and small gifts were given out. Warm socks from Grannie Jenny for all, Sweeties from Grannie Claire, Vrooms from the Minister and stuffed dolls from Mam, Da gave soft rabbit skins and Auntie Bree gave spinning tops. Uncle Jamie had made new fishing poles for the boys and tiny cribs for dolls for the girls.   
Uncle John had received a new shirt from Fanny and new bone drinking cup from William.  
Then Uncle John gave Uncle Jamie and Auntie Claire his book. Uncle Jamie looked like he was going to greet when he opened it and gave it over to Auntie Claire to look at.   
Then Uncle John had turned to Oggy.   
“And one for you young man” he said and offered Oggy the square package “Auntie Bree did the illustrations” he told him.  
Everyone stopped what they were doing and watched. Oggy carefully undid the coloured string and unwrapped the linen.   
Inside, bound within a leather cover, was a book, a book with a story of a knight, called Oggy, pictures on each page, showed the brave knight, on his white charger, fighting a dragon and rescuing the Princess from a tower.” Oggy sank down on John’s lap, much to the gentleman’s surprise  
“oh” was all he said in total awe.  
“Can you read it?” Jem asked eagerly   
Oggy settled himself and opened it at the first page. The story began.


	37. Furs and a Stramash

William, Caitriona, and Grey pulled in, along Main Street and William jumped down from the wagon. “Hello, the House” he called through the door of the Print Shop.  
Fergus’s head appeared from out of the back of the shop, a smudge of ink across his forehead.  
“You are back mon frère, how was the journey?” Fergus asked coming through wiping his hands on the back of his breeks.  
“Tiring, and Grey is cutting a tooth, but we are here.” William said, “I have all you asked for from Savannah.”  
“And how are, Joanie and Michael, is the business going well there” Fergus asked.  
They went back through the from door to the wagon, where Caitriona had got down and was talking to Lizzie and Maggie, who on seeing them arrive had come out of their respective establishments and had come for news of the outside.  
“They are doing fine” William said reaching from a box on the back of the wagon.  
Fergus looked up and down the Main street “Where is Mama Laoghaire?” he asked “She has come back with you? Marsali will be most upset if not” he looked at Caitriona then.  
“ah about that,” William said and going to the front of the wagon took a letter from Caitriona’s basket.  
“She hasn’t come, but she has sent this letter for Marsali” William said.  
Fergus frowned “Ma Cherie will be most upset and the wee bairns. Mama Laoghaire has not seen the twins yet.”  
Caitriona came around the wagon. “Ah sure, she will be a coming along, just not yet a bit” Caitriona reassured Fergus.  
“how is she to get here then, all the way from Savannah, if not with you?” Fergus was perplexed.  
“Come, unload the wagon, and we will go find Marsali and the children, then you will know what is in the letter. It does explain all.” William promised.  
It took short work to unload, and Fergus closed up the chop, jumping on the back of the wagon, he rode up the rail head to the higher houses. Marsali was in the kitchen garden of their cabin, wee Jamie was helping as the twins milled about pretending to help. The older girls and Germain, were nowhere to be seen.”  
Marsali turned at the sound of the wagon, and a big smile lit her face. Then a frown, and she put her hand to shade the sun as she walked towards them. “Caitriona where is my Mam” she asked as Caitriona got down.  
Fergus jumped off the back and handed her the letter “Your Mama has not come; she has sent this letter ma Cherie” he hated the look of disappointment on her face. Marsali had been looking forward to her Mama’s visit.  
Marsali broke the seal and unfolded the letter. Slowly she read it a look of incredulity coming over her face.  
“What is it Marsali” Fergus asked.  
Marsali just handed him the letter and looked at Caitriona. “Ye kent?” she asked the Irish girl Caitriona nodded “Yer Mammy had gone before we got there, about a month. Michael though it would take them about six/seven weeks to get to the Indian village, and then back to here” Caitriona said  
”aye so she says in the letter” Marsali said. “Well if you include Da that will be four times wed.” Marsali shook her head. “But why, she had a good home with Joanie and Michael and the bairns, or she could have stayed wi’us” she exclaimed.  
“Maybe, as she says in her letter, Marsali, she loves him.” Fergus started to say  
“Loves him, loves him, Ma is thirty-six, is that not too old to be getting wed again, and then to be traipsing all over this county, because aye that is what she will be doing. John Quincy Myers, will not be one for taking a cabin and staying put” Marsali exploded.  
“no, mon Cherie, but your Mama, she could have a cabin here, and John Quincy can hunt like Jo and Kezzie do, and come back often” Fergus said trying to pacify her.  
“Aye and then who is going to help her with the stocking and the planting for a cabin hey? Lizzie has the bairns and Joseph and Monika to help her. It would be down to me. And do I not have enough to do as it is.” Marsali threw down her hoe and stormed into the cabin.  
“I apologise” Fergus said “I think, she is a little disappointed that her Mama is not here” he said with a shrug, then followed Marsali into the cabin.  
Leading the wagon and carrying Grey, William and Caitriona carried on up the trail. Jamie Bree and Claire were all outside the Big House, where Bree had been making paper.  
“Hello” Bree called, and Claire came down hugged them all and took the baby.  
Jamie hugged William and kissed Caitriona. “what was all that about” Jamie asked looking back down the trail, where Marsali could still be heard.  
William grinned “Laoghaire didn’t come with us”  
“Oh no!” Claire said as much as it was only a truce between Laoghaire and herself, she knew how much Marsali was looking forward to her mother coming”  
“But its grand Mammy, she will be here in a week or two, has she only gone and got married” Caitriona said, helping Bree and Jamie unload packages and bundles that Bree had ordered from Savannah.  
Jamie and Claire both swung around in unison  
“Marrit”  
“Married”  
William grinned “Yes Da, it would seem like John Quincy has joined the family”  
“John Quincy!” Jamie stood astounded.  
“Ach, tis romantic Da, he has been down that way all winter, and come spring, well didn’t he just ask her, and they have gone off to the trapping for a while. They will be appearing here soon enough” Caitriona said.  
“Down that way! Well I thought that he had been up at snake town, I ken he sometimes winter there if the snows come early and he canna get here.” Jamie said astounded.  
Claire’s glass face said everything she was thinking, and Bree started to laugh. “Do you think she will be coming to live on the Ridge, while John Quincy is trapping?” she said with a giggle.  
“Oh God” was all Jamie said looking at his wife.  
As it was it was almost a month before John Quincy’s horses and mules could be heard coming down from the high country. William saw them first, his being the highest land, he, and Germain where felling trees to build John Grey a cabin of his own. He had lived in Fraser House since coming to the Ridge, but now a cabin was to be built for him, up near William and Caitriona. John had said he wanted peace to write and such, but William sometimes thought it was because he found it hard to be around Da and Mama sometimes. He was not sure which of them Papa loved more at times. Although it had never been said, he knew about the way Papa loved Jamie Fraser. He had seen the look of absolute devastation on Papa's face when he had though Da dead.  
William had found he did not mind. He would rather he was not that way, but only so that he could find somebody to love himself. But then he supposed, if it were Mama, she would still have been married to another and Papa would still have been alone. But both Mama and Da, included them in their love as well.  
He watched as the horses came down and waved as JQM whistled to him. He stopped working and turned to Germain, “Your Grannie, and I suppose your Granda” William said with a laugh.  
Germain frowned “I hope Mam, is not going to holler again” was all that he said darkly  
They horses stopped and the huge mountain man climbed down then reached up to the other horse and lifted the small blonde woman down.  
Laoghaire rushed to Germain “Germain, my laddie” she said hugging him, Germain was three inches taller than his grannie by now.  
William shook JQM’s hand and nodded “Mrs Myers is looking well”  
“OH Yes, yes indeed, the high mountains does suit my Laoghaire, so it does” JQM said with a big smile under his bushy beard.  
William had to agree, the only other time he had seen the woman, she had been sickly and wan when she had arrived from Scotland. Now she was brown and lithe, with a smile on her face that he had never seen her wear before.  
“well come on my laddie, walk me down to yer mam, I am a wanting to see these twins bairns of yers” Laoghaire said to Germain.  
Laoghaire turned back to JQM  
“And no ye standing around talking all after the noon, I’ll not be putting Marsali out wi’ all the furs and such in her nice clean cabin, so I’ll be needing you t’ help sort that hut of yourn out” she instructed him, then linked her arm through her Grandsons and trotted off down the hill, leaving William open mouthed and JQM watching adoringly after her.  
“She be a beauty” JQM said.  
Claire saw them coming as she sat under the tree in front of the BIH house, dipping candles with Amy and Shona.  
Laoghaire waved as they went by “Hello Claire, Tis nice to see ye”  
Claire dropped the candle she was holding in the dirt, Was that Laoghaire? Where was the sulky face and the girlish manner!  
Jamie came into the kitchen later where Claire was taking the bread out of the oven.  
“I’ve just seen Laoghaire” he said shaking his head in wonderment  
“I know I saw her when she arrived.” Claire said, then started to laugh.  
“She was wearing breeks!” Jamie exclaimed  
“”I was there at Marsalis’s when Laoghaire came striding in” Jamie laughed.  
At this Claire started to giggle and by the time they both could speak again; they were leaning on each other trying to get their breathes.  
“Oh, Claire if you had seen Marsalis’s face. In sauntered her Ma, brown as a berry and wearing breeks, the likes of Bree’s. Stating that nay, they would no be putting out Marsali and Fergus, JQM’s hut would do them fine. They had plenty of furs and a cooking pot. And nay they would not be staying long, they were only coming to drop off the furs at the Beardsley’s, but they would be back before the snows.” Jamie said gulping in air.  
“You mean, she intends to go trapping with him!” Claire gasped  
“Oh aye, that she does. I have never seen Marsali lost fer words. Jenny was there too; she being looking after the twins while Marsali did the wash. She even caught my sister without words.”  
“Oh, I wish I had been there” Claire said sitting down an holding her ribs. “where are they both now?”  
“Och down there now, Marsali found her voice eventually, told her Mam, that of course she couldna go traipsing around the back country an sleep in that smelly old hut, And that she was to stay with them, that she Laoghaire was far to auld ,and let JQM, come and go wi’ the seasons. Laoghaire told her that nay she was not to auld, and that she was no going to be told by her daughter mind, what she could and could not do. Did Marsali herself, not run off w’ Fergus and o what she want, and her but a bit of a lass at the time.” Jamie poured them both tea from the pot on the table tears streaming from his eyes with mirth.  
“what did Fergus and JQM’s say?” Claire asked giggles starting up again  
“Aye them two, they did nothing, just stepped outside and Fergus gave JQM his flask and said welcome to the family.” Jamie put his head on the table still laughing.  
Roger appeared at the door a grin on his face .  
“I take it ye have heard” he said looking at the mirth on his parents in laws faces.  
”Did you get pulled in” Claire asked wiping her eyes.  
“Has it quietened down now?” Jamie asked  
“Aye Germain came running for me, thought one or other would batter the other” Roger said. Roger nodded.  
”Aye Jemmy, Germain and Aiden are helping unload JQM’s furs into his hut, and they have come to the compromise that they will sleep in the loft at the printshop. Well till we can build them something better” Roger said joining them in the laughter and tea.


	38. The Burying Ground.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> All good things come to an end.

The woman always came up to the burying place at this time of year. The colours were beginning to turn on the trees, and from up here she could look right across the Ridge, The Fraser House, just beneath her, The Big House down the trail, and the road down to the Main Street.  
She watched four-year-old Germain run down, heart in her mouth as she watched, sure he was going to tumble. But a pair of hands came out and swept him into safety.  
The woman smiled and watched the man swing the boy up onto his shoulders, the man turned and waved and then walked up to her. He handed her the flowers he carried, and she walked on through the burying ground, to the large headstone, engraved with the name.  
Claire Elizabeth Beauchamp Fraser  
James Alexander Malcom MacKenzie Fraser.  
The woman knew from the Family Tree Book, that these two had been married sixty years, as Claire had died first in 1803, with her Jamie following only three days later. The notes by Brianna MacKenzie called their marriage the greatest love story ever.  
Beside them lay William James Grey Fraser and his wife Caitriona Kelly Fraser they had been married in 1774 William had gone first in 1821 , Caitriona two years later. William had started the first Fraser Stables.  
Brianna and Roger Mackenzie married in1770 and Roger had died in 1804, Brianna in 1820, she had been a widow a while Claire thought as she placed a flower and stone on each of there graves. Roger Mackenzie had been the first protestant Minister on the Ridge, and had built the First Church. Brianna had planned and set out the Town of Frasers Ridge.  
Fergus and Marsali Fraser married in 1767, Fergus died in a flu epidemic in 1806, Marsali had not died till 1830 though. She had been a fine healer according to the annotation, put by her great granddaughter Marie in the Family Tree a hundred years later.  
John Grey, James Fraser’s best friend and William Frasers Foster Father, laid beside them honoured in the family in death as in life.  
She sat within this family at this time, and thought of all the children and generations that had come and gone since then. All the ones laid beside them.

And all the ones that did not. The ones like Amanda Hope MacKenzie daughter of Brianna and Roger who had disappeared age 20 in 1796 along with her cousin Germain Fraser age 28, never to be heard of again.  
But of course, the woman knew where they had gone, Germain had fought in WW2 and had died in the air, in the planes he had been captivated by.  
And Amanda, Amanda Fraser had been her own mother, who had come back to the Ridge at thirty, like her own mother a Doctor, to build the hospital, The Claire Fraser Hospital.  
The man, whose green eyes sparkled like his eight-time great grandfathers had lived on the Ridge all his life, and who was the link, between the past and the now. James Roger MacKenzie her husband and the boy, named after her cousin.

Amanda laid the last of her flowers, one for each grave, and took James’s hand and they followed the racing boy back down the trail. At the car, she looked back up and smiled.

They parked up, and paid their fee. James hefted the biggest backpack, passing the smallest to Germain and the other to Amanda. She took the bags from the back seat and hung one around each of their necks. Checking her pocket and then Germain’s, she smiled and nodded to James. 

They stood at the clearing and taking her hand in one of his and lifting Germain into his arms, James looked at her. “Ready to go home?” he asked.  
She nodded, and whispered “See you soon Mama”

The End.


	39. Next one.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> New Story.

The Ridge and More is my new story. I hope you enjoy


End file.
